Flash Forward
by youte
Summary: Une vision venue de l'avenir trouble profondément Rei, et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui va bouleverser sa vie, son avenir, et par conséquent ceux d'une certaine autre personne. fslash
1. Prologue

**Flash forward**

**Prologue**

Elle se concentra, respira longuement, profondément. Le feu l'avait appelée, l'avait attirée comme un amant délaissé. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle était dans la salle de méditation, et elle se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise.

A dix-huit ans pourtant, Rei Hino ne connaissait rien de plus apaisant que les flammes et leur crépitement, sauf peut-être la présence de ses amies auprès d'elle. Mais depuis quelques semaines elle avait un bien étrange pressentiment qui avait même infiltré ses rêves et perturbait son sommeil. Une douleur diffuse, une souffrance fantôme qui s'était imprégnée au fond de son cœur et ne la quittait plus depuis. Un peu comme celle, bien plus violente et soudaine, qui l'avait envahie à la mort de sa mère puis à celle de son grand-père, sauf que celle-ci était plus profonde, plus ancrée.

Elle soupira, se concentra un peu plus, suivait les flammes des yeux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes tout son corps se détendit, et elle plongea dans une vision étrange.

_Il pleuvait, elle frissonnait, et pourtant ce froid n'était rien en comparaison à celui qui enserrait son cœur. A genoux dans l'herbe humide, sous les étoiles, elle pleurait silencieusement. Ses larmes étaient plus brûlantes encore que si elles avaient été dues à des sanglots. Elle se noyait, avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu, se sentait vide, comme si une partie d'elle-même lui avait été arrachée, comme si plus jamais elle ne verrait le monde de la même façon. _

_Elle effleura les inscriptions gravées sur une pierre blanche. Deux symboles, celui de la planète Mars et celui associé à Vénus. Et en dessous, un nom, une épitaphe._

_Aiko Rei Hino Aino_

_Un petit ange lumineux _

_Une petite fille adorée_

Brusquement Rei revint à elle, tremblante. Ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne les comprenne vraiment, elle toussa, s'écarta du feu par réflexe.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

_


	2. I

**I.**

« Rei. Rei. Eh, Rei ! »

« Hein, quoi ? »

Ami et Makoto échangèrent un regard.

« On te parlait. »

« Ca va, toi ? » demanda Ami en refermant son livre d'histoire. « Ces derniers temps tu es toujours ailleurs. »

« Je… ne dors pas très bien. »

En réalité, les journées passaient sans que Rei ne s'en rende compte. Elle était constamment dans un étrange brouillard, ce qui lui avait causé plusieurs fois des ennuis à l'Académie, ainsi qu'au Temple. Une chance que depuis leur retour, les filles n'avaient plus à combattre pour la sauvegarde du monde.

« Tu devrais te reposer. »

Rei hocha mollement la tête, ferma automatiquement ses cahiers pour les ranger dans son sac.

« Ouais. »

Makoto et Ami échangèrent un nouveau regard. Toutes les trois avaient pris l'habitude de faire leurs devoirs ensemble après les cours. Usagi était souvent là aussi, s'il y avait de la nourriture et que Mamoru était occupé ailleurs. Makoto et Motoki sortaient ensemble également depuis quelques mois, et Rei savait qu'il en était de même pour Ami et Nephrite même s'ils préféraient rester discrets pour le moment.

« Rei… » dit doucement Ami, « ce sont juste des rêves, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne sont pas des visions ? »

Rei ouvrit les yeux, secoua la tête.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? »

Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de sa vision, de ses étranges rêves toujours flous. Ses amies l'observaient avec inquiétude.

« De Minako. Son cinquième album sort bientôt, et elle revient à Tokyo demain, comme tu le sais. On prévoyait une petite fête pour son retour. »

« Minako… » souffla Rei.

Minako. Son amie, qui depuis sa rémission après son retour, avait fait de visibles efforts pour se rapprocher d'elles toutes malgré ses hésitations, tout en gardant une certaine distance. La relation entre Rei et elle était étrange, intense et confuse, et pourtant elles faisaient toujours en sorte de garder le contact, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce n'était pas vraiment un échange de nouvelles, juste une manière de dire à l'autre qu'elles allaient bien, qu'elles étaient là.

« Oui, Minako Aino, Sailor Vénus, tu te rappelles ? »

Minako Aino, Sailor Vénus, pour laquelle Rei avait toujours éprouvé des sentiments forts et confus. Minako Aino, dont le simple sourire pouvait ensoleiller sa journée, dont le rire la réchauffait et la rendait étonnamment joyeuse, dont la détermination n'avait d'égale que la sienne, et dont la mort l'avait abominablement brisée.

Minako, qui était une partie primordiale de ses visions, de ses rêves.

Minako, dont le nom avait été inscrit à côté du sien sur une pierre tombale blanche.

« Hey, Rei, » souffla Ami en lui prenant la main. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Rei cligna des yeux, se rendit compte ainsi que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, en silence, et que ses amies l'observaient, visiblement mortes d'inquiétude. Elle sécha ses joues humides rapidement et se leva.

« Je… je dois y aller. »

Elle s'en alla sans se retourner, partit du Crown sans même se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac, et se mit à courir, hantée par une émotion horrible qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Rei était occupée à ranger la boutique du Temple.

Phobos et Deimos se tenaient sur une branche plus loin, silencieux, respectant son humeur tout en restant près d'elle. Leur présence familière était rassurante.

Il serait bientôt l'heure de dîner, estima Rei. En cette période hivernale, peu de fidèles passaient au temple à cette heure-ci. Sa journée était donc quasiment terminée, et elle ne s'en plaindrait pas. Interagir avec des gens, leur sourire, leur parler, se trouvait une tâche bien lourde depuis quelques temps, même si certains d'entre eux étaient ses amis ou des connaissances qu'elle appréciait d'ordinaire.

Elle sentit Makoto et Ami arriver derrière elle, soupira silencieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton léger tout en terminant de ranger les marchandises.

« Ton sac, tu l'avais oublié. »

Rei se tourna vers elles, prit le sac qu'Ami lui tendait.

« Oh. »

« Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? » s'interrogea Makoto, incrédule.

« J'ai été occupée. »

« Je vois. »

Il y eut un silence. Rei leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais bien. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Je le dis. »

« Rei, tu ne vas pas si bien que ça, tu es totalement… » Makoto soupira. « Tu ne veux pas en parler ? »

« Parler de quoi ? »

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? »

« J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant le dîner. »

Makoto commença à s'énerver mais Ami posa une main sur son bras pour la calmer.

« Si tu veux parler, tu sais qu'on est là, » rappela t-elle doucement.

Rei hocha la tête, crispée, passa son sac sur son épaule et les contourna rapidement.

« Je n'ai rien à dire. On se voit demain. »

Sans un mot de plus elle se dirigea vers les quartiers d'habitation, mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle se retrouva face à face avec Minako et Artémis. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et, ignorant le regard intrigué, surpris et blessé de l'autre fille, elle les contourna et continua son chemin sans prononcer un mot.

Minako se tourna vers Makoto et Ami.

« Je tombe mal ? »

Ses deux amies, surprises de la voir, ne purent que secouer la tête.

* * *

Minako hocha la tête et passa une mèche de ses cheveux ondulés derrière son épaule. Elle n'avait jamais pensé survivre à sa maladie et avait eu raison. Les souvenirs de sa mort la hantaient toujours, la réveillaient en sursaut la nuit.

Pourtant, malgré tout, elle avait décidé de vivre cette seconde chance à fond, d'apprendre l'amitié et la confiance, de continuer sa carrière, de faire ce qu'elle pourrait pour rendre le sourire aux enfants malades qui lui ressemblaient tellement.

Et plus que tout, elle voulait apprendre à connaître Mars et voulait que l'autre fille la connaisse. Voulait découvrir les différences et les similitudes entre la princesse que Vénus avait aimée et la fille qui fascinait Minako. Elle voulait passer du temps avec elle, l'entendre rire, la défier, provoquer cette moue adorable que Rei faisait quand elle était contrariée. Elle voulait l'entendre chanter aussi, la voir jouer au temple avec ces enfants qu'elle adorait tant, la sentir s'indigner contre les injustices du monde et la voir tendre immédiatement la main à tous ceux qui en avaient besoin sans même se rendre compte de la bonté qu'elle renfermait. Elle voulait la voir devenir la femme magnifique et si honorable que Minako avait toujours vu en elle, et dont elle était tombée amoureuse sans s'en apercevoir tout de suite au cours de ces dernières années.

Ses sentiments étaient pourtant son secret le plus gardé. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait si son manager, la presse et ses fans apprenaient qu'elle s'intéressait ainsi à une autre fille. Seul Artémis semblait l'avoir compris, et pour le moment, Minako souhaitait que ça reste ainsi. Et peut-être que son père s'en doutait aussi, mais il était un cas particulier.

« Alors Reiko semble perturbée par quelque chose depuis quelques temps. »

« Elle dit qu'elle ne dort pas bien. On pense qu'elle a eu une vision, ou un cauchemar. En tout cas depuis elle ne se comporte pas comme d'habitude. Elle ne se chamaille même plus avec Usagi. »

Minako hocha la tête, avala le reste de son café. Si son manager savait qu'elle buvait ça, il s'arracherait les cheveux. Mais depuis qu'elle n'avait plus que des migraines passagères Minako aimait prendre des libertés avec sa santé, et se permettait deux excès : les friandises et le café.

« Elle a mentionné quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle surveille plus Usagi que d'habitude ? »

Ami secoua la tête.

« Non, elles se voient à peine en ce moment. Je ne pense pas que ce soit lié à notre statut de Senshi. »

« Et si elle ne veut pas parler, elle ne parlera pas, » remarqua Makoto.

Minako fronça les sourcils.

« Je peux essayer. »

« Tu peux toujours. Tant que vous ne vous entretuez pas. »

« Hé ! On se dispute bien moins qu'avant. »

Ami sourit.

« Et toi ? Comment ça va ? »

« Ca va. Le prochain album est prêt, je suis plutôt occupée avec la promotion. Londres était géniale. J'ai quelques trucs de prévus ces prochaines semaines, mais Shacho et papa veulent que je me concentre sur mes études avant la tournée dans trois mois. »

« Toujours autant de retard ? »

Minako haussa les épaules, détourna les yeux, un peu gênée.

« Environ une année. Je ne passerai jamais mon diplôme en même temps que vous. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je t'aiderai. »

Minako sourit à Ami.

« Merci. Mais je pense toujours qu'on devrait bannir l'arithmétique de cette planète. »

« Amen, » souffla Makoto. « Nous sommes trois adhérentes à ce club. Il va falloir qu'on convertisse Rei et Ami. »

« Ne comptez pas sur moi, j'adore ça. »

« Tu es folle. »

« Comment vont Usagi et Luna ? »

« Très bien, » informa Makoto. « Mamoru et Usagi filent le parfait amour, et Luna se plaint de plus en plus d'être abandonnée. »

Minako sourit et posa les yeux sur Artémis.

« Tu entends ça ? Tu pourras sûrement passer beaucoup de temps avec elle. »

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dis ça avec ce sourire ? »

« Pour rien. »

« Mina ! »

La jeune fille rit et se leva.

« Désolée, les filles. Il faut que je retourne à mon hôtel, ou mon garde du corps et mon manager vont me faire une crise de panique. »

« Ok. A plus tard. »

« A plus. »

La jeune star quitta l'appartement de Makoto pour rejoindre la route. Sa popularité n'avait jamais été aussi grande que depuis que les médias avaient eu vent de la maladie qui l'avait presque tuée et du combat qu'elle avait livré durant toute son enfance et en parallèle à sa carrière. En conséquence, elle travaillait plus, gagnait encore plus d'argent et n'était jamais tranquille quand elle se baladait.

Et dans l'ensemble, elle adorait ça.

« Tu es inquiète, » remarqua Artémis en marchant près de la jeune fille.

« Oui, » admit-elle aisément. « Mais je ne pourrai pas la voir avant demain, au minimum. Tu pourrais… ? »

« J'y vais. Sois prudente sur le chemin. »

« Bien sûr, merci. »

* * *

Rei était assise dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle avait dîné avec le prêtre qui dirigeait le temple et l'un de ses assistants qui habitait également à Hikawa, puis s'était excusée pour quitter la table.

Kasaki, le prêtre principal, un ami de son grand-père qui avait repris la direction du temple à sa mort et avait choisi de continuer l'éducation de Rei, avait remarqué son attitude silencieuse des derniers jours, sa fatigue et sa tension. Entre les lignes, il lui avait proposé de manquer les cours le lendemain, qu'il l'excuserait auprès de l'Académie. Rei ne voulait pas vraiment rester dans sa chambre toute la journée, mais l'idée d'éviter ses horribles camarades et les classes l'attirait.

Elle alluma la radio, plus pour combler le silence que pour l'écouter. On passa une chanson d'un groupe en vogue, et puis soudain le morceau fut interrompu pour un flash info.

_Ce jour se montre bien triste pour le monde du show-business qui pleure l'enfant de l'une des leurs. Comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà entendu, ce matin a eu lieu dans la plus grande intimité l'enterrement de la fille de la célèbre chanteuse et actrice Minako Aino et de sa compagne non moins connue, Rei Hino. La petite Aiko, âgée d'à peine sept ans, a succombé il y a trois jours à la maladie qui avait failli emporter Minako Aino dans son adolescence. Une tragédie de plus pour le couple le plus célèbre du Japon qui a dû essuyer ces dernières années plusieurs périodes sombres face aux caméras, de la révélation de leur véritable relation par un paparazzi il y a neuf ans à la tentative de meurtre sur Takashi Hino l'année dernière. Minako Aino a dors et déjà annoncé que même si son nouvel album, pour lequel elle n'a fait aucune promotion, sort comme prévu dans deux semaines, la tournée, elle, est totalement annulée comme le sont tous ses engagements à venir. Tout le monde se demande si cette horrible tragédie ne marque pas la fin des carrières des deux philanthropes les plus appréciées du pays, Minako Aino ayant déclaré ne pas savoir si elle reprendrait ses activités musicales et cinématographiques dans le futur et Rei Hino ayant laissé son poste de directrice de la Fondation Soleil à son second pour une période non précisée. Une chose est sûre, tout le Japon partage aujourd'hui leur douleur –_

« … Mars ? Rei ? »

La jeune fille sursauta, posa les yeux sur Artémis assis près d'elle, avant de tourner la tête vers la radio. La voix masculine du journaliste avait disparu, une chanson de rock emplissait sa chambre de ses rythmes rapides. Elle éteignit la radio, troublée.

Une autre vision.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es pâle. »

Elle ne bougea pas, mais posa les yeux sur lui et se força à se détendre.

« Ca va, Artémis. Et toi ? Ca fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés. »

« Je vais bien. Je vis toujours une vie de star. »

Rei sourit.

« J'ai vu qu'ils ont sorti une gamme de jouets à ton effigie. Je te félicite, même si aucune de ces peluches ne te fait justice. »

« Je te remercie, je les trouve affreuses, mais c'est plutôt flatteur qu'autant de gens veuillent les acheter. Tu sais que ma silhouette est aussi le petit logo de la ligne de vêtements au nom de Minako ? »

« Ca y est, le projet a abouti ? »

« Les premiers modèles seront en vente dans les boutiques dans six mois. Mina est ravie. »

« Je m'en doute, depuis le temps que son manager et elle en parlaient. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il s'étira, l'observa de ses grands yeux bleus si pénétrants. Il devait passer trop de temps avec Minako, il prenait même ses expressions. Elle soupira.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Vénus et toi avez eu une discussion avec les filles ? Je vais bien, tu pourras dire ça à mon cher leader. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas aussi simple, Mars. »

Elle se leva, alla s'asseoir sur son futon.

« Je suis fatiguée, Artémis. »

« Je sais, » dit-il doucement avant de la rejoindre.

« Comment va Minako ? »

« Elle va bien. Elle a développé une dépendance inquiétante au café, ce qui la rend encore plus énergique et encline à faire des blagues, tristement pour moi. »

« Sa carrière ? »

« Tu as noté sa grande célébrité, non ? Elle s'amuse bien. Elle a appris à faire la part des choses et crois-moi, elle n'est pas prête à manquer de quoi que ce soit. »

« … Sa santé ? »

« Rien à signaler. Je t'aurai appelée comme promis dans le cas contraire. Il lui arrive d'avoir des migraines et des vertiges. Ce sera le cas peut-être toute sa vie, et elle a un traitement contre ça. Mais les derniers examens n'ont rien montré de plus grave. Elle ira bien. »

Rei hocha la tête. En un sens, elle le savait. Si elle en croyait ses visions, Minako vivrait, au moins jusqu'à environ trente et un ans. Continuerait à avoir une brillante carrière, à aider les autres sans aucun doute. Et apparemment la relation entre Rei et elle évoluerait bien au-delà de ce que la miko aurait pu imaginer (espérer).

Rei allait-elle réellement vivre en partie sous les feux des projecteurs ainsi ?

Aiko était-elle réellement leur enfant ? Allaient-elles réellement vivre ensemble, tout partager, avoir un bébé ?

Allaient-elles la perdre ?

Etait-ce réel ou Rei devenait-elle folle ?

« Artémis… »

« Hmm ? »

« Est-ce que tu sais si la maladie de Minako a un caractère héréditaire ? »

Il l'observa étrangement.

« Non, je l'ignore. On n'a jamais réellement discuté de ça, tu sais. Pas dans les détails. »

« Je vois. »

« Rei ? Un rapport avec tes ennuis ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'ennui. »

« Si tu avais eu une vision, quelque chose d'important, tu pourrais me le dire. Ou le dire à Luna. Nous sommes là pour ça. »

Rei baissa les yeux, la gorge soudain serrée. En un sens, elle rêvait que cet avenir soit une possibilité, comme n'importe quelle adolescente de dix-huit ans pouvait rêver qu'un de ses espoirs fous pusse se réaliser. Et d'un autre côté, cette douleur poignante, cet horrible vide…

Etait-ce cela de perdre un enfant ?

Mais elle n'était pas mère. Pas encore ! Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce désespoir, cette horrible impression que plus jamais elle n'aurait chaud, que la vie venait de prendre un goût terriblement amer, qu'elle ne pouvait plus que haïr ce monde et tous les dieux de leur atroce ironie et cruauté ?

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu, » murmura Rei, sa voix tremblante. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Est-ce que c'était sur la sécurité du monde ? »

« Non. »

« Sur l'avenir ? »

Silence.

« Sur toi ? »

Un autre silence.

« Et sur les filles ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« … sur Mina ? »

Rei ne lui répondit pas, garda les yeux rivés sur le mur en face d'elle, sentit les larmes de nouveau lui piquer les yeux.

« Rei – »

« C'est sûrement mon imagination. Une vision stupide. Impossible. Je suis juste fatiguée. »

« Je vais partir. Mais je dois te dire une chose avant. Tes dons sont puissants, Rei. Tous vos dons le sont, et ils ne sont pas là pour rien. Si tu sens que c'est important, alors ça l'est certainement. Il y a forcément un moyen pour vérifier si ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ou quelque chose de plus dangereux. Peu importe ce que tu vois. Essaye de dormir. »

Il s'éloigna et avait passé la porte-fenêtre entrouverte quand la voix rauque de la jeune fille atteignit ses oreilles.

« Artémis ? »

« Oui ? »

« Dis-lui que je vais bien. »

« Tu sais qu'elle peut sentir quand on ment. Mais je la rassurerai. Toi tu ferais bien de fermer cette porte, il gèle. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade. »

Rei hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, et il s'en alla dans la nuit, le cœur lourd.

* * *

« Tu es décidée à toutes nous éviter ? Comme c'est grognon de ta part, Mars Reiko. »

« Minako Aino, décidée à me faire grâce de sa divine présence, un honneur, » rétorqua Rei sans lever les yeux vers elle.

Elle resta assise sur le banc sous un chêne dans le parc d'Hikawa, emmitouflée dans son manteau, bien mécontente d'avoir à faire à la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir en ce moment.

Etre proche de Minako après un mois d'absence aurait dû être une excellente nouvelle, mais sa présence ne faisait que mettre Rei mal à l'aise à cause de ce qu'elle savait et ne contribuait qu'à accentuer la douleur dans son cœur.

Minako lui sourit et s'assit près d'elle, retirant son bonnet.

« Les filles étaient vexées de ton absence aux révisions de cette après-midi. »

« Et tu as profité de mon absence pour éviter de travailler. »

« Tu me connais trop bien, » s'amusa Minako. « Donne moi un synthé ou une guitare quand tu veux, mais des équations et des dates, non merci. »

« Je me suis déjà excusée pour mon absence. J'ai laissé un message à Ami, je suis certaine qu'elle l'a passé à tout le monde. »

« Exact. On a toujours pu compter sur Mercure. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours coincée dans le passé après trois ans ? »

« Je te rassure, bien moins qu'avant. J'ai enterré les souvenirs de Vénus loin dans mon inconscient. Ma… hum, disparition, m'a aidée à ça. »

Rei l'observa du coin de l'œil, nota comme son expression s'était fermée soudainement. Minako pouvait paraître si énergique, lumineuse et incontrôlable un instant, et si mâture, fermée et distante celui d'après… Du point de vue de Rei, ça n'enlevait rien à sa force, au contraire. Elle appréciait ces nuances étranges dans son caractère, appréciait cette fragilité que Minako ne savait pas vraiment lui cacher.

« J'ai entendu dire que la sortie du film dans lequel tu joues et ton concert de charité ont été triomphaux ? »

Minako lui sourit.

« J'ai toujours su que tu suivais ma carrière de près, Reiko. »

« Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, c'est juste que tout le monde en parle. Comment tu le vis ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ta si large popularité. Je sais que tu ne te déplaces plus seule. »

Minako l'observa étrangement un instant, une trace de surprise et de quelque chose de plus chaleureux dans ses yeux.

« Ca dépend, » avoua t-elle doucement. « Des fois c'est grisant. D'autres fois, étouffant. Même mon manager me tape sur les nerfs parfois. J'adore ce que je fais. C'est l'attention des paparazzis et des magazines people qui est dure. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu es très habile à les éviter et à détourner leurs questions, et qu'ils t'adorent quand même. »

« Maintenant tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne suis rien de ma carrière, » sourit Minako.

Rei leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne suivais rien, j'ai dit que je ne la suivais pas de près. »

Le sourire de Minako s'agrandit, ses yeux brillaient d'une joie presque enfantine. Elle avait l'air ravie, et Rei se sentit soudain mieux à l'idée qu'elle était à l'origine d'une telle expression innocente sur ce doux visage.

« Les journalistes veulent sans arrêt me mettre en couple en ce moment, » remarqua la star, amusée de cette situation. « Tu as entendu les rumeurs sur Hayao Kumiko et moi ? »

« L'acteur qu'Usagi trouve irrésistible au malheur de Mamoru ? J'en ai entendu parler. »

« Il paraîtrait qu'il m'a laissée tomber cette semaine, photo à l'appui. En fait on se disputait quant à une interview. »

« J'ai vu la photo. Il a vraiment l'air de te regarder très intensément. »

« Oh, ça c'est sûr. Je crois qu'il a dû être très contrarié en revenant à Tokyo pour découvrir que les rumeurs sur notre couple étaient déjà terminées. Un jour ils vont me marier et je ne serai même pas invitée ! »

« Il ne te plait pas ? »

Minako posa un regard étonné sur elle, avant de grimacer.

« Il est arrogant, imbu de lui-même, adore sa célébrité et en profite pour traiter les gens comme ses domestiques. Et je ne te parle même pas de ce que mon empathie capte quand je suis près de lui, et ce même si j'en baisse l'intensité à son minimum. »

« A ce point ? »

« Pire. J'ai pourtant l'habitude, je ne suis pas innocente, mais bon sang ce type est écoeurant. Et l'idée qu'il me touche me donne envie de vomir. » Soudain, un sourire espiègle chassa son expression dégoûtée. « Mais ce n'est rien à côté de la manière dont Artémis réagit à cette même idée. Qu'il peut être papa poule, celui-là ! »

« Il est plutôt attirant, ce type, » remarqua Rei objectivement, même si le physique d'un jeune acteur n'était en rien quelque chose qui l'intéressait.

« Pas mon style. Et je ne te croyais pas de celles qui se basent uniquement sur l'apparence. »

Rei, malgré elle, se trouva soudain amusée. Si sa vision était exacte, elle savait bien pourquoi Minako ne trouvait pas l'acteur attirant, au-delà de sa personnalité odieuse. C'était assez plaisant d'avoir une information d'avance sur Vénus pour une fois, même si elle la mettait dans une situation aussi gênante - bien qu'au fil des semaines Rei s'était faite à l'idée.

Minako se tourna vers elle, haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda t-elle curieusement.

Elle avait passé une partie de ses cheveux dans une barrette argentée, mais une mèche bouclée s'en était échappée pour venir caresser son visage. Pas étonnant que Minako ait autant de fans outre sa musique, sa personnalité publique lumineuse, son célèbre philanthropisme et son professionnalisme précoce, elle était vraiment magnifique.

Brusquement, durant une seconde éclair, Minako fut remplacée par l'image d'une jeune femme aux grands yeux bleus cristallins, aux longs cheveux couleur du soleil et au corps aussi svelte, gracieux qu'athlétique. Elle était vêtue d'une robe fine et délicate dans les tons orange et jaune pâles, des finitions d'or agrémentaient le tissu précieux, un fin diadème d'or ornait son front et emprisonnait une fine ambre pure. Son expression était à la fois très douce et très mélancolique, et les ombres cachées dans son regard inhumainement clair tiraillèrent l'âme de Rei et lui serra le cœur.

Un battement de cil, et Minako avait repris sa place.

_Qu'est-ce que… ? Vénus ?_

Rei dut lutter pour se reprendre, et aussi pour arrêter d'admirer la fille près d'elle, pour s'empêcher de céder à ses envies d'avoir un quelconque contact physique avec elle.

« Je me demandais juste quel pourrait être ton type, » se força t-elle à dire. « Tu dois être difficile, étant donné que tu fréquentes tous les garçons et jeunes hommes les plus beaux et célèbres du pays et que tu es, à ma connaissance, sortie avec aucun d'entre eux depuis que je te connais, ce qui fait quand même plus de trois ans. »

Les yeux de Minako brillèrent, elle était sans doute surprise de ce sujet et de sa remarque.

« Je croyais que ce genre de choses t'intéressait guère, Mars. »

« En général, oui, mais pas quand ça concerne mes amies. »

« C'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter pour ma vie amoureuse, mais je suis une fille plutôt occupée, trop pour me complaire dans ce genre d'histoires trop vite médiatisées. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Je ne suis pas difficile, » répondit Minako en tournant de nouveau son attention face à elles, vers le bâtiment principal du temple. « Je sais ce que je veux, c'est différent. »

Rei haussa un sourcil, à la fois intriguée et mal à l'aise. Minako avait l'air calme, mais quelque chose dans son aura semblait témoigner de sa tension. Elle décida de ne rien dire, se demanda si Minako pouvait réellement éprouver des sentiments pour elle. C'était un concept un peu étrange malgré ce qu'elle savait. Après tout Minako Aino était l'une des stars les plus connues du pays malgré ses dix-huit ans, et Rei était celle qui avait été incapable de la reconnaître la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Mais il était aussi vrai que malgré les confrontations passées elles se comprenaient et se complétaient, et qu'elles passaient énormément de temps ensemble ces trois dernières années, bien souvent à ne rien faire de particulier. Minako était devenue sa meilleure amie si rapidement que Rei n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point l'idole s'était immiscée dans sa vie et dans son cœur avant qu'il ne soit impossible de l'en retirer, ou de le souhaiter.

« Pourquoi es-tu si confuse ? » demanda soudain la chanteuse.

Rei sursauta, en proie à une soudaine crainte.

« Tu as promis de ne jamais me lire ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait ! » se défendit Minako. « Tu projettes tes émotions, et je ne peux pas étouffer totalement mon empathie, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Je suis désolée. »

« Non, c'est moi. »

« Alors, pourquoi tu es si confuse ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas la seule chose que je capte, pour être honnête, » dit doucement Minako. Rei resta silencieuse. « Pourquoi es-tu si troublée ? »

Comment lui dire ? Si jamais elle se trompait, si ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'une méditation qui avait mal tourné ou qui était totalement abstraite ? Elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

Les paroles d'Artémis lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle devait vérifier si c'était réellement une vision possible avant toute autre chose. Mais comment ?

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » demanda t-elle doucement sans poser les yeux sur elle, tendue.

Minako suivit son humeur.

« Oui ? »

« Tu comptes avoir des enfants ? »

Rei n'eut pas à être empathique pour sentir son choc.

« P…pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre. »

« Je… je ne sais pas. Je savais depuis longtemps que je ne grandirai sûrement pas, alors pour être honnête, tous mes rêves et mes projets avaient une limite de temps bien trop basse pour ce genre de pensées. Les gens… ont du mal à comprendre. Quand on sait qu'on va mourir, quand on a un compte à rebours au-dessus de la tête, on pense différemment, autrement. Je crois qu'en un sens, je n'ai toujours pas appris à penser à long terme. Des enfants… J'ai jamais vraiment eu une vie familiale normale, tu vois. C'est compliqué. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance normale, d'abord à cause de la maladie, et ensuite je suis devenue célèbre… et je ne te parle même pas de l'arrivée d'Artémis, de Sailor V et de Vénus ! Je ne sais pas si je saurais être une mère. Et puis j'ai ma carrière, et faire venir un enfant au milieu de tout ça… Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes projets actuels, ni dans mes rêves. Sans compter que si j'ai bien compris mes cours de biologie, il faut être deux pour faire ça. »

Rei sourit, légèrement troublée par la soudaine réalisation que Minako et elle étaient bien plus semblables que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Elles avaient les mêmes doutes, les mêmes peurs.

« Et l'adoption ? »

Minako haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne crois pas qu'étant donné le caractère spécial de nos vies il soit judicieux d'y intégrer un enfant qui n'a rien demandé et qui n'a aucun lien avec nous. Quitte à avoir un enfant, je voudrais qu'il soit de moi, même si comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Des raisons à toutes ces questions ? »

Minako n'avait pas une fois évoqué sa maladie. Si elle était héréditaire, elle devait forcément y penser, non ? Si elle le savait, et si Rei et elle avaient réellement décidé de bâtir une famille ensemble dans cet avenir qu'elle avait vu, alors pourquoi Rei n'avait-elle pas été celle à porter le bébé ? Après tout, l'un des avantages d'être deux femmes dans une relation, c'était ce choix impossible à faire pour les couples conventionnels !

« Reiko ? Pourquoi ? » répéta doucement Minako, étrangement tendue.

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura t-elle.

« … Je le saurais si tu étais enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rei s'étrangla, puis rougit.

« Minako ! »

« Ben quoi ? Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, je te signale. Alors c'est non ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

La chanteuse eut réellement l'air soulagée.

« Tant mieux, j'ai été inquiète l'espace d'un instant. »

« Hé ! Non mais ça va pas ?! Artémis a raison, il faut que tu arrêtes la caféine ! Tu me crois stupide à ce point ! »

Minako gloussa.

« Non, non, désolée. Mais franchement, Reiko, tes questions étaient bizarres, et puisque j'ai promis de ne pas te lire… »

« Tu peux sentir quand les femmes sont enceintes ? » demanda Rei curieusement.

Minako haussa les épaules.

« Parfois. Seulement quand la grossesse est assez avancée et que la lumière du bébé se distingue de celle de sa mère. »

« Enceinte, » maugréa Rei. « Vraiment ! »

« C'est vrai que c'était stupide, » s'amusa Minako. « Et puis tu me l'aurais dit, hein ? »

Y avait-il de la crainte dans son ton ? Une sorte de… peur à l'idée qu'elle soit enceinte ?

Ou peut-être… à l'idée que Rei ait une relation ?

A la pensée que Minako puisse se montrer jalouse et anxieuse en songeant qu'elle pouvait avoir un petit ami (ce qui était idiot, puisqu'au moins Ami et Makoto savaient qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas aux hommes, elle aurait pensé que Minako avait elle aussi compris), Rei sentit son ventre se serrer agréablement et une douce chaleur l'envahit.

Elle se tourna vers Minako qui attendait sa réponse et sourit.

« Si jamais je fais ce genre de bêtises, tu seras la première prévenue. Rassurée ? »

Un peu gênée, Minako hocha la tête et détourna le regard. Elle balançait doucement ses pieds sous le banc comme un petit enfant l'aurait fait, et Rei sourit, amusée et attendrie.

Il commençait à pleuvoir. Toutes les deux se levèrent.

« Il va falloir que je rentre, mon chauffeur doit déjà m'attendre. »

« Ok. »

« On se voit demain ? »

« Tu peux passer en fin d'après-midi. »

« Ok, Mars Reiko ! »

Minako lui fit un clin d'œil et commença à partir. Rei l'observa un instant.

« Mina ? »

Son amie se retourna, surprise, un peu incrédule, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

« C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, » remarqua t-elle doucement.

Rei rougit légèrement, le diminutif affectueux et familier ayant passé ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

« Désolée. »

Minako lui sourit, et joie et bonheur brillaient sur son visage.

« Non, non ! Tu peux, j'aime bien. Artémis m'appelle comme ça parfois, quand il n'est pas fâché, » rit-elle. Sa voix s'adoucit. « Mes parents m'appelaient comme ça, » ajouta t-elle, presque pour elle. « Pourquoi tu m'as rappelée ? »

« … Je pense juste que tu ferais une maman extraordinaire. »

Le sourire de l'idole se fit plus doux, son expression montra l'espace d'un instant toutes ses émotions. Elle se reprit, hocha la tête.

« Je ne suis pas la seule, Rei. »

Puis elle s'en alla. Rei resta un instant sous la pluie, se demandant comment elle pouvait se sentir à la fois si heureuse et si triste.


	3. II

**II.**

« Ami ? »

« Oui, maman ? »

« Rei est ici. »

Surprise, Ami délaissa ses livres et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre le séjour du grand appartement que sa mère et elle occupaient depuis aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait vu Rei qu'en coup de vent, ce qui était également le cas de toutes les filles.

Rei était venue à leur petite fête de samedi en l'honneur du retour de Minako et Artémis, où il y avait aussi eu Motoki, Mamoru, Naru et Nephrite, mais elle était partie tôt et avait eu l'air abominablement préoccupée. Dire que les filles et Ami étaient inquiètes serait un euphémisme du pire ordre. Mamoru avait essayé de lui parler, Rei et lui avaient développé une certaine amitié au fil du temps, certainement en raison de leur caractère silencieux et autrefois solitaire. Mais Rei n'avait fait que lui dire qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était inquiète au sujet d'un projet pour l'école.

L'Académie était une bonne excuse pour Rei. Puisqu'ils n'allaient pas dans son école, elle pouvait bien inventer ce qu'elle voulait quant à celle-ci. Mais Ami savait que Rei travaillait aussi dur pour ses études qu'au temple, et qu'elle avait de très bons résultats. Elle n'était donc que rarement inquiète quant à ses affaires scolaires. Elle n'aimait guère son école, alors davantage y penser ne lui viendrait même pas à l'idée.

Ami croisa sa mère qui lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement. Depuis qu'elles avaient décidé de renouer une relation plus proche, Ami lui parlait souvent de ses amis, et Saeko savait pour l'attitude étrange de Rei ces dernières semaines.

« Hey, » salua Ami avec un sourire.

Rei avait les bras croisés. Saeko avait déjà pris son manteau.

« Hey, » répondit-elle sur le même ton, sans lui rendre son sourire.

Elle avait l'air pâle et fatiguée, abominablement soucieuse aussi.

« Viens dans ma chambre, » proposa Ami, sentant que son amie voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

Une fois que la miko fut entrée dans sa chambre à sa suite, Ami ferma la porte et lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le lit. Rei acquiesça en silence, son regard fut attiré par les photos qu'Ami avait installées sur sa table de nuit. Des photos du groupe.

« Rei ? »

« Oh, désolée, » s'excusa Rei en se recentrant sur elle. « Ca va ? »

Ami lui sourit.

« Très bien. »

« J'ai su pour tes résultats aux derniers examens. Bravo. »

« Comment tu l'as su ? »

Rei n'était plus venue au Crown depuis plusieurs jours. La miko se contenta de hausser un sourcil, l'ombre d'un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ami s'empourpra légèrement, souriante.

« Oh. Tes dons deviennent rapidement impressionnants. »

L'autre jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Parfois j'aimerais qu'ils le soient moins, » confia t-elle d'une voix basse.

« Rei ? »

« Si je te dis… certaines choses, tu ne le répéteras à personne ? »

Le cœur d'Ami se serra d'appréhension. Ca devait être gravement important pour que Rei agisse ainsi.

« Bien sûr, » assura t-elle. « Enfin… »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec la sécurité du monde, ou celle de quiconque. »

« Alors tu peux me faire confiance. »

Elle eut envie de demander pourquoi. Pourquoi elle, et pas Makoto, ou Minako ? Usagi était bien sûr hors-jeu. Elles se sentiraient toujours obligées de la protéger, et puis Usagi et un secret ? Mieux valait éviter. Makoto et Rei partageaient une étrange amitié emplie de taquineries, mais il devait y avoir un aspect de ce que voulait lui confier la miko qu'elle ne souhaitait pas partager avec Makoto. Mais pourquoi pas Minako ? Rei et Minako avaient beau se défier sans arrêt, tout le monde savait que leur amitié était bien plus forte et bien plus profonde que ce qu'ils pouvaient comprendre. Et puis Minako était leur leader. D'un autre côté, Rei et Minako étaient peut-être trop proches justement.

Et Ami et Rei partageaient une amitié posée, profonde dans sa simplicité. Il leur arrivait souvent, avant ces dernières semaines, de passer des heures ensemble à faire leurs devoirs ou à discuter de choses et d'autres, des sujets qui auraient pu rapidement tourner court ou être transformés en chamailleries ou taquineries en présence des autres filles. Leur situation familiale et leurs rapports avec leur parent les rapprochaient également depuis toujours.

Rei avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains. Elle jouait avec son bracelet, celui qui autrefois lui permettait de prendre la forme de Sailor Mars. Ami garda le silence, attendit que Rei trouve ses mots, parvienne à expliquer sa présence.

« Un matin il y a quelques semaines, presque deux mois, je me suis réveillée en sursaut. J'ai été malade, et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi je me sentais si… anéantie. Je n'arrivais à me souvenir de mon rêve, mais je savais qu'il était responsable de mon état. La sensation de vide ne m'a jamais quittée. Plus depuis ce jour-là. J'ai beau essayer de faire comme si de rien était, je n'arrive pas à me sentir mieux. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais aussi triste, aussi amère. J'ai commencé à méditer pour en savoir plus, mais j'avais du mal à rester concentrée assez longtemps pour avoir une vision digne de ce nom. De temps en temps, pendant la journée, pour une raison ou une autre, j'avais des sortes de flashs, de petites visions. Ça arrive parfois, quand je suis préoccupée, pas assez calme. J'entendais des bribes de discussions, des cris, des pleurs, des rires. Je ressentais des émotions qui n'étaient pas vraiment miennes, mais qui ne me quittaient plus. Je me suis dit que je devais être fatiguée, que c'était pour ça que le cauchemar m'avait tant bouleversée, pour ça que je n'arrivais à me concentrer sur rien. Que les visions n'étaient que dues à mon imagination, à ma fatigue. Mais… il y a des choses qui… me donnent tort. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit doucement Ami.

Rei lui tendit une feuille pliée en quatre qu'elle prit avec anxiété.

« Mercredi, si je ne suis pas venue au repas de Makoto, c'était parce que j'étais à la clinique. »

Ami pria le ciel pour que ce ne soit pas de nouveau une maladie incurable ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Elle déplia la feuille avec des doigts à peine tremblants, parcourut rapidement les informations médicales inscrites dessus, son esprit les convertissant immédiatement en un résultat.

Ses yeux brillèrent et son cœur se serra.

« Oh, Rei… »

« Ca va, » sourit Rei pour la rassurer, son regard sombre et brillant. « Je l'ai accepté, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à… Enfin, ça va. »

Ami lui rendit la feuille, profondément attristée. D'eux tous, Rei avait été celle qui, aux yeux d'Ami, aurait fait le parent le plus extraordinaire, en raison de son amour pour les enfants, de sa manière d'équilibrer autorité et laxisme parfaitement, de sa nature altruiste et protectrice. Ils l'avaient tous vue passer du temps avec les enfants dont elle s'occupait au Temple, avaient été témoin de sa tranquillité et de sa joie lorsqu'elle jouait avec eux ou les aidait à travailler. Rei savait communiquer avec les enfants, savait leur parler, les guider.

Savoir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en avoir brisait le cœur d'Ami.

« J'ai demandé des examens variés parce que c'était un des moyens que j'avais de comprendre si mes visions pouvaient se raccrocher à la réalité ou à l'onirisme. En l'occurrence, ça explique quelque chose qui me paraissait absurde dans mes visions. »

« Je croyais qu'elles étaient floues ? »

« Avant, oui. Mais il y a deux semaines j'ai eu une vision parfaitement claire, une image. Et la peine, la peur et le vide que je ressens sont aussi toujours là, et franchement je suis fatiguée de me sentir ainsi, Ami. »

« C'était quoi cette vision ? »

Rei hésita visiblement. Ami alla s'asseoir près d'elle et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

« Tu sais que jamais je ne trahirai ta confiance. Ça restera entre nous aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

« Est-ce que tu sais si la maladie de Minako a un caractère héréditaire ? »

Surprise par cette question, Ami hocha la tête.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches sur la question. Oui, elle a un caractère génétique, mais il y a vraiment très peu de risques pour qu'un parent chez lequel la maladie s'est développée ait un enfant atteint. Et dans le cas de Minako par exemple, qui a survécu à un cas particulièrement grave, le risque que ses enfants souffrent également de la maladie est proche d'être nul. »

« Mais il ne l'est pas, » comprit Rei d'une voix serrée.

« Non, il y a toujours un risque. Rei… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Rei sortit un carnet de son sac. D'une main tremblante elle l'ouvrit, passa rapidement des dizaines de pages. Les yeux d'Ami brillèrent en voyant tous les magnifiques dessins qu'il comportait. Même si elle ne put les identifier, leur qualité ne faisait aucun doute. Rei se stoppa à la dernière page utilisée.

« Je dessine pour évacuer les visions de mon esprit, c'est ma façon de les oublier. C'est ça que j'ai vu dans les flammes, » indiqua t-elle d'une voix basse, tremblante et pourtant si claire.

Ami prit le carnet et posa les yeux sur le dessin. C'était une pierre tombale sous une pluie battante. Malgré cela les inscriptions étaient clairement visibles.

Aiko Rei Hino Aino.

Sa gorge se serra.

Pas étonnant que Rei ait été si perturbée ces dernières semaines…

« Tu… » Elle avala sa salive difficilement, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de pleurer. « Tu sais quand ça pourrait arriver ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, quand on aura trente et un ans. Elle avait sept ans. Elle est morte de la même maladie que Minako. »

Ami hocha la tête, fit des calculs, chercha des raisons, des solutions. Le fait que Rei et Minako pourraient bâtir une vie ensemble ne la surprenait guère, elle avait déjà eu ses idées là-dessus, et Makoto et elle avaient très tôt compris que Rei n'était pas du genre à aimer un homme. La miko avait toujours été particulièrement attentive quant à Minako, elle était aussi la seule qui semblait réellement comprendre la chanteuse. Et Minako était l'unique personne dont Rei cherchait l'approbation et par laquelle elle se laissait traîner dans des situations improbables. Quant à Minako, elle n'était jamais aussi ouverte, sincère et souriante que lorsque Rei se trouvait avec elles, comme si la simple présence de l'autre jeune femme la rassurait et la poussait à vivre le moment sans cette retenue qu'elle gardait si elle était seule face à Ami et aux autres. Somme toute, Ami les trouvait parfaites l'une pour l'autre.

« Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi Minako avait été celle à porter le bébé au vu des risques. C'est pour ça que tu as passé l'examen médical. »

« En fait j'ai passé des examens généraux, c'est ensuite que j'ai eu cette idée. J'ai cherché un moment une raison. Je ne voyais que celle-là. »

Ami referma le carnet, le rendit à Rei.

« Ce que tu ressens, c'est la perte de ta fille. »

« Je n'ai pas de fille, » contredit Rei d'une voix serrée par les larmes, ses doigts fermés sur le carnet. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ressens ça, et pourquoi ça me hante. »

« Peut-être parce que tu dois y faire quelque chose. »

« Faire quoi ? » répliqua amèrement Rei. « Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. Je ne vois pas le futur, du moins pas celui si éloigné. »

« Beaucoup de choses correspondent et pourraient rendre cet avenir possible, Rei. Ne me dis pas que Minako et toi ne pourriez pas finir ensemble si vous ne laissiez pas tomber vos attitudes bornées et vos peurs. »

Rei leva les yeux au ciel.

« On s'entretuerait. »

« Apparemment pas, » fit-elle remarquer. « Au contraire. »

Rei soupira, se pencha en avant, posa les coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, le carnet oublié sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je vois ça ? » murmura t-elle.

Ami passa une main dans son dos.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« C'est stupide. Le fait que je connaisse le futur veut déjà dire qu'il sera changé, ne serait-ce que dans mes rapports avec Minako. Et… et Aiko ? Elle n'existera sans doute jamais maintenant, et je ne sais pas si je devrais m'en réjouir ou pleurer, et je ne sais pas pourquoi les flashs ne s'arrêtent pas. Et je suis si fatiguée… »

« Rei… » murmura Ami tristement. « On trouvera une solution. On trouvera, tu verras. »

« Je ne sais même pas quel est le problème… »

« Tu as vu d'autres choses ? »

« Non. Des impressions, des flashs. »

« Comme quoi ? »

Rei se redressa, tenta d'essuyer ses larmes.

« Hum, rien de précis… Franchement, je ne sais vraiment pas si ces visions sont réelles, si elles sont à prendre au sens propre, si… Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça quant à des visions, peut-être que je ne suis pas en état de méditer correctement, je suis épuisée. »

« Ca va aller ? »

Rei lui offrit un petit sourire tremblant.

« Ouais, merci. »

« Je t'en prie. Tu devrais dormir un peu. »

« Oui, mais pas maintenant. Je dois dîner avec papa. »

Elle se leva et prit ses affaires, et Ami hocha la tête avant de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

« Amuse-toi bien, » sourit Ami avec humour.

Rei eut un petit rire.

« On discute bien, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer le grand sénateur Hino en train de s'amuser en riant. »

« Qui sait, peut-être un jour. »

« Oui. Peut-être un jour. »

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin, Rei. »

« Ok. Merci. A plus tard. »

« Bye. »

Ami referma la porte, s'adossa contre et soupira tristement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait toujours quelque chose pour entraver leur vie normale ?

Le fait que la petite Aiko ait la même maladie que Minako…

Les risques étaient tellement infimes ! Quel genre de malchance terrible était-ce ?

« Ami, tout va bien ? »

« Oui, maman. »

En tout cas, tout allait bien aujourd'hui.

Mais dans l'avenir…

* * *

Etait-ce la cinquante-deuxième ?

Non. Ça devait plutôt être la cinquante-troisième.

Rei observa la classe autour d'elle. La moitié de ses camarades rêvassaient, un quart s'échangeait des mots ou faisait autre chose, le dernier quart tentait tant bien que mal de suivre le cours de littérature particulièrement ennuyeux de leur professeur.

Oups. Elle avait dû laisser son esprit divaguer, le cours était terminé. Elle attrapa ses affaires, bailla une nouvelle fois (cinquante-quatre) et se leva avant de suivre les autres filles jusqu'au couloir, où une marée d'élèves de bonne famille en uniforme identique se déversait.

Direction la bibliothèque, se souvint Rei. Elle devait y passer avant de rentrer au temple faire ses corvées. D'un pas tranquille, elle traversa le bâtiment et monta les deux étages qui lui permettraient d'arriver à son but. Une fois en haut, elle dut faire une pause, se sentant faible. Elle attendit que sa vision s'éclaircisse et que son cœur se calme pour continuer, mais il lui fallut quelques minutes.

Ces petits épisodes arrivaient de plus en plus souvent ces dernières semaines. Le moindre effort semblait avaler toute son énergie, l'essouffler et lui donner des vertiges. Rei avait toujours été en pleine forme, surtout depuis ses jours en tant que Senshi. Monter plusieurs étages au pas de course avait été du gâteau pour elle, mais ces temps-ci c'était presque un calvaire.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle dorme plus, ces stupides rêves et visions la bouffaient.

« Oh, Rei. »

« Salut, Akima. Ca va ? »

« Bien, » répondit sa camarade de classe, l'une des seules que Rei considérait comme une amie. « Un enfer cette journée, hein ? »

« Ce mois a été un enfer. Prête pour l'examen d'arithmétique demain ? »

« Moyen. C'est pas mon fort. Tu ne dois pas trop t'inquiéter, avec les résultats que tu as. »

« En fait, si, un peu. Ces derniers temps je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me concentrer sur les cours. »

Elles entrèrent dans la bibliothèque élégante de l'Académie et allèrent s'installer.

« Le rapport d'histoire ? » interrogea Akima en sortant ses notes de math et en observant les affaires que son amie sortait. « Il est à rendre après-demain. »

Rei grimaça.

« Je sais. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'étudier ces dernières semaines. J'ai du mal à me concentrer. »

« Il parait que tu… enfin… »

Rei leva la tête, puis soupira.

« Vas-y, quelles sont les dernières rumeurs charmantes qui courent sur moi dans cette superbe académie catholique privée ? »

« Les filles ont dit que tu avais l'air très étrange ces dernières semaines… euh, plus que d'habitude. » Elle lui fit un petit sourire gêné. « Désolée. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas pire que lorsque nos chères camarades étaient persuadées que je faisais disparaître des jeunes filles par je ne sais quelle magie noire, ou qu'il y a deux ans, quand tout le monde pensait que j'avais produit cet incident avec la bougie dans l'infirmerie. »

« Il faut dire que tu n'avais pas contredit, en faisant allusion comme ça aux dons réputés des miko. »

« Quoi ? » sourit Rei avec espièglerie. « Il ne vous apprenne pas ça au catéchisme ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je n'y suis jamais allée. Comme toi, je ne suis pas ici par conviction, mais grâce à l'argent de mes parents et au fait que c'est une des meilleures écoles du pays. Non, je te disais ça pour les rumeurs parce que… ben, c'est vrai que t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Pourtant il n'y a pas eu de festival au temple, non ? »

« Non. Je vais bien. »

Le ton de Rei mit fin à la discussion aisément. A l'Académie, la réputation sans cesse changeante de Rei lui conférait une certaine aura. Et ses amies, et surtout une certaine idole, seraient bien stupéfaites de découvrir à quel point elle savait en jouer.

Elle alla chercher quelques bouquins et tenta de terminer ce rapport qu'elle devait rendre. Mais il était si complexe de se concentrer ces temps-ci…

Elle réussit à lire un article, puis à prendre des notes en parcourant plusieurs chapitres d'un livre, mais très vite son attention s'envola, la laissant frustrée et confuse. Elle lut une ligne, la relut, puis une nouvelle fois, avant de passer à la suite. Arrivée au bout du paragraphe, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, alors elle lâcha son crayon sur le bouquin, dépitée.

Rei était une bonne élève. Pas excellente, mais assez au-dessus de la moyenne pour pouvoir se targuer d'être plutôt intelligente et une travailleuse. Un rapport tel que celui-ci aurait dû être aisé pour elle, elle en avait fait des dizaines au cours de sa scolarité. Pourquoi avait-elle tant de mal à travailler, à se concentrer ?

Et il n'y avait pas qu'avec ses devoirs scolaires qu'elle avait du mal, mais aussi avec tout le reste, au temple, ou dans la vie de tous les jours.

« Je vais rentrer. »

« Ok, » répondit Akima. « Moi aussi, je t'accompagne. »

Elles rangèrent les bouquins, saluèrent silencieusement la bibliothécaire et descendirent jusqu'à la cour arrière. Une fois qu'elles eurent traversé le bâtiment principal puis la cour avant, elles sortirent par le portail principal et Akima soupira.

« Des fois je hais cette école. J'ai toujours l'impression d'étouffer, même si j'avoue qu'elle est classe, et que je suis pas mécontente de notre uniforme. Mais bon sang, ils devraient la faire mixte ! »

Rei eut un sourire amusé et secoua la tête. Akima haussa un sourcil.

« Oh, ça va, Hino, ne joue pas les prêtresses sérieuses, graves et… Ouh ! Ouah ! T'as vu ça ? »

Rei suivit son regard pour voir, au bout de la rue d'en face, une brillante limousine noire. Elle continua son chemin en haussant les épaules.

« C'est rien de nouveau, on en voit presque toutes les semaines ici, je te rappelle que tu vas à l'école avec des filles dont certaines sont les héritières des familles les plus riches et/ou puissantes du coin. Comme, oh, toi. »

« Non, » contredit Akima en levant les yeux au ciel, « _Tu_ es l'héritière d'une famille super riche et puissante, et même de deux, moi je suis la fille d'un homme d'affaires qui a réussi plutôt bien, c'est tout. Ton père pourrait se payer des limousines, le mien ne s'en est même jamais loué une. Et bien sûr que j'ai l'habitude de voir des voitures de sport et des véhicules avec chauffeur. Mais celle-là, Rei, est superbe. »

« C'est un modèle standard, et elle est petite. »

« Ne sois pas si blasée ! A moins que tu sois bien plus snob que ton éducation dans un temple shinto modeste ne le laisse penser ! » Elle fronça les sourcils. « C'est bizarre, tout de même. La plupart des élèves sont parties depuis une heure, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là cette voiture ? C'est quand même pas les petits vieux de la maison qui ont décidé de changer de voiture ! »

Elles étaient presque au niveau de la voiture de luxe, quand Rei sentit l'aura si connue et se stoppa.

« Bien sûr, » soupira t-elle.

Elle ne fut pas franchement surprise de voir Minako Aino sortir de derrière le véhicule, mais le fut bien davantage de la voir courir vers elle à visage découvert, le regard sombre et le visage préoccupé.

« Hey, Reiko ! » sourit-elle néanmoins quand elle arriva à leur hauteur.

Rei resta un instant interdite. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'idole l'attendait à la sortie de l'école pour l'ennuyer, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait alors que Rei n'était pas seule.

« Minako ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Sympa ! Je suis aussi ravie de te voir, je vais bien, merci. »

Rei leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour Minako, c'est génial de te voir, comment tu vas ?! » répliqua t-elle en imitant l'enthousiasme qu'elle avait si souvent vu sur les fans de l'idole.

Minako l'observa un instant, figée, avant de la fusiller du regard.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur ton habitude de te moquer de mes fans ? »

« Que c'était trop facile parce qu'ils doivent tous avoir au moins une pathologie pour aimer ta musique et pour t'aimer, toi ? »

« Tu dois en avoir une grave dans ce cas, parce que tu m'adores, Reiko. »

« Dans tes rêves, » répliqua l'autre fille aisément, avant de naturellement cesser leurs petits jeux. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Si tu ne jouais pas les ermites, je n'aurais pas eu à venir, mais tu ne réponds pas à nos appels. »

« Appels ? »

Minako leva les yeux au ciel et plongea la main dans la poche de Rei pour en sortir un fin mobile rouge. Elle ouvrit le clapet et fit mine d'être impressionnée.

« Ouh, regarde ça, avec plein de jolis boutons dessus ! Je me demande bien à quoi ça peut servir, pas toi ? Oh, mais je sais ! Sans doute à contacter tes amies ou à leur permettre de t'appeler de temps en temps pour s'assurer que tout va bien ou pour se donner rendez-vous ! »

Rei attrapa son mobile et la fusilla du regard.

« Ok. Premièrement, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une star que tu peux fouiller dans les poches des gens comme ça. Deuxièmement, _très drôle_. Troisièmement, j'ai vu Ami il y a quatre jours et je t'ai vue le week-end dernier, et je ne suis pas censée te faire des rapports tous les jours. Pourquoi ? J'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

« Tu es désespérante, » souffla Minako. « On était inquiètes ! »

« Tu étais inquiète pour moi ? »

Minako croisa les bras, la fixant d'un regard dur et mécontent… adorable. Ce qui n'était sûrement pas ce que la star qui avait si peu l'habitude qu'on la contredise ou qu'on la taquine avait voulu.

« Mars ! Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas inquiète pour toi. »

« Tu comptes te donner longtemps en spectacle ? Les gens commencent à nous regarder. »

Minako jeta un coup d'œil discrètement autour d'elle. Quelques passants s'étaient arrêtés et l'observaient curieusement, l'un d'eux avait même sorti un téléphone pour prendre une photo.

« Super, » souffla t-elle, contrariée d'être ainsi prise en faute par Rei. « Dans la limousine. »

C'était un ordre, mais Rei n'avait pas le cœur à s'indigner.

« Minako, Akima, Akima, Minako. »

Minako hocha la tête vers sa camarade, restée bouche bée.

« Enchantée. On te raccompagne. »

Ce n'était pas une question, et toutes les trois traversèrent rapidement la route et montèrent dans la limousine. Le chauffeur démarra doucement dès qu'elles eurent fermé la porte.

Une fois assise entre Minako et Akima, Rei ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Ravie que la situation t'amuse, Mars. J'ai dû t'attendre pendant plus d'une heure, parce que tu ne daignes pas répondre à ton mobile. »

« J'étais en cours, puis à la bibliothèque. Je sais que tu ne vas pas souvent en cours – »

« Et c'est déjà trop. »

« … mais les élèves ne sont pas censées répondre au téléphone dans ces cas-là. Mais je suis particulièrement touchée que Minako Aino en personne m'ait ainsi attendue devant mon école. »

« Comme tu le devrais. »

« Et la limousine, ce n'est pas un peu trop, même pour toi ? »

Minako sourit.

« Je sors d'un show en direct, tu le saurais si seulement tu étais plus connectée à la vraie vie. J'ai promis aux filles que je passerai te voir aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis plus surveillée que le premier ministre ces temps-ci, comment ça se fait ? » demanda Rei, ennuyée.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand tu prends tes distances comme ça. Je crois me rappeler qu'il fut un temps où tu m'accusais d'être détachée et distante et où tu me suivais partout et me surveillais sans arrêt. »

« Mais moi, je vais bien, ce qui n'était pas ton cas. »

« On en reparlera, » prévint Minako, ne voulant pas aller plus loin dans cette discussion alors qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Elle se pencha pour sourire joliment à Akima. « Désolée pour le kidnapping. »

« Ce… ce n'est pas grave. »

Rei observa sa camarade d'un air suspicieux. Akima n'était jamais aussi réservée. La réalisation lui arracha un grognement.

« C'est pas vrai, tu es une fan. »

Minako eut un brillant sourire, fit un clin d'œil à Akima et poussa Rei avec son épaule.

« Bien sûr qu'elle est une fan. Je te l'ai dit, tu étais la seule fille de notre âge dans le pays entier à ne pas me connaître. Alors tu vas à l'école avec Reiko depuis longtemps ? »

Akima sourit et hocha la tête.

« J'y suis entrée quand j'avais neuf ans, Rei y étudiait déjà. »

Quelque chose changea sur le visage de Minako, ce que Rei nota aisément, si familière à ses expressions. C'était quelque chose d'étrange, de peu vu…

« Je suppose que tu dois avoir beaucoup d'anecdotes à raconter dans ce cas, hein ? » sourit Minako avec curiosité.

Les alarmes internes de Rei se mirent en route et elle leva une main.

« Non, non, Akima n'a absolument rien à raconter. »

« Si, bien sûr, » coupa Minako. « Puisque _tu_ ne dis jamais rien sur ton temps à l'école, il faut bien qu'on trouve des infos ailleurs. »

« Oh, j'aurais pas mal de choses à raconter, en fait, » sourit Akima.

Rei la fusilla du regard.

« Je ne crois pas, » prévint-elle froidement.

Minako haussa un sourcil.

« Eh, ne lui fais pas peur, ce n'est pas poli, » reprocha t-elle. « Et en tant que meilleure amie, je suis censée savoir ces choses là. Plus de trois ans et toujours pas d'informations. Tu es trop secrète. »

« _Je_ suis trop secrète ? » s'indigna Rei. « Tu peux parler ! On a les infos sur ta vie personnelle au compte-goutte ! »

« Déformation professionnelle. »

« Mauvaise foi, oui, » maugréa t-elle.

Minako eut un petit rire avant de grimacer.

« Quoi ? » demanda Rei.

« Rien. Nouvelles chaussures. »

« Encore ? » s'étonna la miko en jetant un coup d'œil aux talons hauts de marque sans doute rares et chers que l'idole portait.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment mettre les mêmes vêtements plusieurs fois de suite, tu sais. Pas quand je travaille, du moins. On te dépose où, Akima ? »

« Oh. A trois rues, merci. »

Minako relaya l'information avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la jeune fille.

« Alors, ces informations sur Reiko ? »

« Elle ne dira rien. »

« Si, si je lui donne plusieurs autographes, si on prend une photo et si – »

« Tu vas la soudoyer ?! »

Minako prit un air innocent.

« Je suis riche et célèbre, j'ai le droit de me conduire comme une idiote profiteuse et mesquine de temps à autres, non ? »

« Parce que tu ne fais pas ça tous les jours ? »

« Hé ! Comme si tu serais amie avec une fille pareille ! Tu ne supportes pas les gens malhonnêtes ! Je dois être géniale, pour qu'on soit à ce point amies. »

Rei cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« … Je suis perdue. Tu m'as fait un compliment, ou tu t'es seulement mise en valeur ? Akima ? »

« Je dirais les deux. »

« Peu importe, revenons sur les choses intéressantes. »

« Oui, comment vont les filles ? » demanda Rei rapidement. Puis elle enchaîna, en se tournant vers Akima. « Usagi, Ami et Makoto sont des filles de notre âge, des amies très proches. »

« Les filles du lycée de Juuban ? » demanda la jeune fille avec une certaine curiosité.

Rei haussa les sourcils.

« Euh… oui. Rumeurs ? »

« Rumeurs, » confirma Akima. « Elle tourne depuis pas mal de temps, d'ailleurs, et a été beaucoup déformée depuis le temps. »

« Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur Reiko ? »

« Des tas. Depuis toujours, avant même que j'arrive. Elle n'est pas très sociable, » sourit Akima.

Minako eut un petit rire.

« Je sais ! »

« Hé ! Ca suffit vous deux ! Je rêve ! »

« Donc il y a des rumeurs sur nos amies ? »

« Oui. Les trois filles de Juuban, et des gars aussi. »

« Oui, Mamoru, Motoki, peut-être Nephrite. Super ! Comment ça se fait que ça passionne tant à l'Académie ? »

« Hino avec des filles de notre âge, en train de faire du shopping et de rire ? Et des filles de Juuban ? Crois-moi, ça passionne vraiment. »

« Intéressant, je vais peut-être me faire transférer… »

« N'y pense même pas ! » s'horrifia Rei.

« Pourquoi ? Peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir ? »

« Peur des catastrophes, oui. »

« Imagine la tête des filles, Rei, si Minako Aino venait dans notre école et que tout le monde se rendait compte que tu la connais, apparemment très bien, et que tu es son amie ! Surtout que tu continues à faire croire que tu ne sais pas qui c'est… »

« _Quoi _?! » s'indigna Minako. « Merci ! »

« Quoi ? » répliqua Rei innocemment. « Je n'ai jamais été fan de musique pop, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. »

« Oh, ça va, je sais que tu adores la musique, et tu me connais, je trouve ça insultant ! »

« Mais oui, princesse. »

« Princesse ou non, ce soir je vais mettre en ligne sur mon site pas mal de photos intéressantes. Je crois qu'il est grand temps que mes fans aient un aperçu de ma vie en dehors du travail, et de mes amis. »

« Hors de question ! »

« Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! »

« Je vais me gêner ! On était d'accord ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'avoir les journalistes sur les talons, et tu imagines le monde qui viendrait au temple dans l'espoir de t'y voir ? »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai que j'y suis assez souvent, et puis ça donnerait un regain aux affaires. »

« Minako ! »

« Ca va, du calme, je sais, je sais. Dommage, je suis sûre que ma cote de popularité monterait encore si on savait que je suis amie avec la fille unique du sénateur Hino. »

Rei leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne boude pas, » taquina Minako alors que la limousine s'arrêtait.

Akima ouvrit la porte et hocha la tête.

« Merci pour m'avoir déposée. »

« Merci pour m'avoir aidée à embêter Reiko, » répondit Minako avec plaisir. « Je suis ravie d'avoir enfin eu affaire à une de ses amies et camarades. Elle aime voir ses mondes être très séparés. Salut. »

« Au revoir. Bonsoir, Rei. Et bonne chance pour les révisions et ce rapport. »

« Merci, toi aussi. »

La limousine redémarra, et Rei soupira.

« Ce n'était pas malin. »

« Elle ne dira rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Je l'ai senti. Il faudra que je lui envoie un remerciement, peut-être des places pour mon prochain concert, si elle aime ce que je fais. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne dira rien parce qu'elle a du respect pour toi. Et puis une rumeur de plus ou de moins, à ce que j'ai compris… »

Rei soupira avant de laisser sa tête reposer contre le siège en cuir. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Reiko ? Ca va ? »

« Longue journée. Et j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire. »

Rei sentit que Minako avait totalement laissé tomber les sourires et sa personnalité joyeuse et pétillante, mais aussi légèrement réservée et digne qu'elle utilisait quand elle était en mode professionnel.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Rei se trouva face à une Minako inquiète. Les images de ses visions et les sentiments revinrent. Elle ravala ses émotions.

« Je vais bien. Tu pourras dire ça aux filles. »

« Tu es vraiment bizarre en ce moment, tu sais. Et tu es crevée. »

« J'ai quelques soucis avec des méditations. Et beaucoup de boulot à l'école, tu as entendu Akima ? »

« Oui. Ok. »

« Et puis tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Il me semble que tu as un album dont tu dois faire la promotion. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas ! »

Rei haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas.

Elles restèrent dans le silence un moment, alors que la voiture se dirigeait doucement vers le temple.

Rei sentit soudain la main de Minako sur la sienne.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda l'idole d'une voix douce, brisant brusquement le silence.

« Je. Vais. Bien, » répéta Rei pour la énième fois. « Je suis juste préoccupée, c'est tout. »

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda Minako, son angoisse toujours évidente.

Elle caressait doucement le dos de la main de Rei avec son pouce, inconsciemment, et Rei trouvait cela très agréable, très touchant et très distrayant.

Elle se tendit, tourna la tête vers sa vitre, peu habituée d'avoir à faire à une Minako aussi ouverte.

« De diverses choses. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si bizarre ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu es bizarre quand… enfin, quand je suis avec toi, tu… J'ai fait quelque chose ? »

Kami, pouvait-elle être plus…

Les moments où Minako se montrait aussi sincère et vulnérable étaient à la fois rares et de plus en plus fréquents. Rei savait que c'était parce que leur relation évoluait, et que l'idole se sentait plus à l'aise avec elle, lui faisait confiance. D'un côté, elle était absolument extasiée, mais d'un autre côté elle se sentait soudaine détentrice d'une immense responsabilité.

Elle tourna la tête vers elle et sourit, serra la main de Minako tendrement.

« Non. Au combien tu peux être exaspérante et têtue, tu n'as rien fait. Je suis désolée si je suis distante, je suis juste… »

Rei s'interrompit. Elle ne savait même pas comment lui expliquer. Elle était juste fatiguée, émotionnellement et physiquement. Dans peu de temps ce serait les vacances, elle en profiterait pour se recentrer et se reposer. Quant aux flashs et aux visions… Elle ne les comprenait toujours pas, mais elle y arriverait…

« Rei ? »

En entendant son prénom si peu utilisé par Minako, Rei leva les yeux vers elle pour voir toute l'angoisse dans ce regard qu'elle adorait tant être multipliée par dix.

Ils étaient devant l'entrée du temple.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Mina. Ca ira, je suis juste fatiguée, ok ? »

« … Ok. »

« On se voit un autre jour ? J'ai une tonne de boulot qui m'attend. »

« Ok. »

« Passe le bonjour à Artémis. »

« D'accord. Toi, appelle les filles. »

Rei sourit et descendit.

« Merci d'être venue me chercher, et désolée que tu ais attendu. »

« Mars ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas inquiète. »

Minako lui offrit un pâle sourire, et Rei sut soudain, alors qu'elle montait doucement les marches menant au temple, que les choses ne feraient qu'empirer.

Un terrible pressentiment venait de l'envahir.


	4. III

**III.**

Rei se réveilla en sursaut quand Phobos croassa bruyamment devant sa porte fenêtre.

Confuse, le cœur battant, la jeune fille se redressa lentement, désorientée. Le jour se levait doucement, et elle gémit en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur ses notes de math. La veille, face à sa fatigue, le prêtre l'avait dispensée de corvée, alors Rei s'était mise au travail tout de suite. L'ennui, c'était que le pressentiment qu'elle avait ressenti ne s'était pas du tout évaporé, au contraire.

Elle avait dû tomber de sommeil assez rapidement, parce qu'elle était certaine de ne pas avoir révisé la moitié de ce qu'elle aurait dû.

« Génial, » murmura t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une mauvaise note dans ce cours, et elle ne pouvait pas non plus…

Soudain, les images de son rêve atroce lui revinrent en mémoire, des images rapides, floues, abstraites, liées à des émotions terribles. Haine, peur, douleur. Mort.

Il y avait eu une fille. Un peu plus âgée qu'elle. On l'avait poursuivie, dans un endroit chaud, accueillant…

« Chez elle, » murmura Rei avec effroi, comprenant instinctivement les flashs pour le moins obscurs.

Il y avait eu… un couteau… Et du sang…

« Oh, Kami. »

Elle se leva rapidement, se frotta les yeux et fit glisser la porte de sa chambre avant de traverser rapidement la pièce lui étant adjacente. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ce genre de choses, mais c'était la première fois en dehors d'une méditation devant le feu sacré.

Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que sa dernière vision de nature criminelle, un homme renversé volontairement par une voiture, avait été véridique. Elle avait eu douze ans, et son grand-père avait passé un coup de fil à la police pour leur communiquer le signalement du conducteur que Rei avait vu. Le policier sur l'affaire avait tenu à passer, et il n'avait pas cru un mot de leur histoire, jusqu'à ce que les affirmations de Rei le guident jusqu'au meurtrier.

Mais cette fois…

Elle devait méditer.

Et elle passait son examen d'arithmétique dans deux heures !

« Rei ? »

Elle sursauta, et se tourna vers la table du salon où le vieux prêtre Kasaki, successeur du grand-père de Rei depuis son décès et aussi l'homme qui l'avait élevée à sa suite, prenait son premier thé de la matinée.

« Est-ce que ça va, mon enfant ? »

« Oui, Sensei. Je… j'ai mal dormi. »

« Tu ne t'es pas réveillée avant ce matin ? Je t'ai trouvée endormie hier soir quand je suis venue te chercher pour le dîner. Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. »

« Oh. Je suis désolée. »

« Non, ne le sois pas. Viens donc t'asseoir avec moi. »

« Mais je… » Elle souffla doucement et alla s'asseoir en tailleur de l'autre côté de la table. Elle prit la tasse de thé et s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait. « Je dois avoir faim. »

« Tu es très agitée ces dernières semaines. »

« Des méditations sombres. »

« Le feu ne nous montre que ce que nous sommes capable de voir. »

« Avec notre perception ? »

« Avec notre cœur. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« L'esprit des humains ne brille que grâce à leur âme et à leur cœur, Rei. Notre esprit est capable de percevoir ce que les autres ne peuvent imaginer, et lorsque nous faisons appel aux Kami et aux flammes, nous faisons appel à notre esprit en priorité, ce qui ne veut pas dire que notre âme et notre cœur sont en veille. Ton esprit et ton cœur, Rei, sont exceptionnels, même parmi les plus doués d'entre nous. Ton grand-père l'avait tout de suite vu, c'est pour ça qu'il a tenu à te former très jeune, à t'apprendre à contrôler et nourrir tes dons. J'ignore ce que tu peux percevoir ou non, mais je sais que ton cœur et ton âme ne seront jamais esclaves de ton esprit. »

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne comprends toujours pas. »

Il lui sourit avec douceur.

« Il nous est arrivé à tous de voir des choses horribles dans les flammes, de ressentir des choses atroces. Parfois elles sont claires, d'autres fois floues, d'autres fois contournées. Parce que nous ne sommes pas des machines, et parce que nous avons tous un système de protection. »

« Notre cœur ? »

« Ce qui nous définit, » confirma t-il. « Et ce qui nous protège. Notre esprit ne fait que percevoir, transmettre et analyser les choses que les Kami nous envoient, peu importe les informations ou leur nature, l'esprit accepte tout. Un humain ne peut pas tout supporter, le cœur est une barrière. »

« Si une vision se montre trop dure ou atroce, il nous la fait oublier ? »

« Ou il la brouille, ou la transforme, le temps de nous habituer doucement à l'idée, jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne de nous même ou qu'on soit prêt. »

« Je vois. Est-ce que… est-ce que beaucoup de prêtres ou de miko ont été connus pour avoir des visions… en dehors des méditations ? »

« Des impressions, des flashs, mais c'était très rare. Tu penses avoir eu une vision en dehors de l'état de méditation ? »

« J'ai des… flashs, quand je suis éveillée. Des prémonitions. »

« Ta précognition est très impressionnante, l'a toujours été, Rei. Mais tu es un cas spécial. »

« Est-ce possible d'avoir des rêves qui sont des visions ? »

« Tu en as déjà eu. Je crois que tu en es capable, oui. As-tu vu quelque chose ? »

« Je fais beaucoup de cauchemars ces temps-ci, vous savez. Beaucoup de cauchemars qui… me laissent avec un arrière goût puissant. Mais cette nuit, j'en ai fait un… »

« Tu peux me le raconter. »

« Une fille un peu plus vieille que moi rentrait chez elle, elle a été suivie, et elle était blessée… Je crois qu'on la tuait. »

« Une connaissance ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu à une vision ? »

« Quand je me souviens de mes rêves, ils sont nets et bizarres, mais… ils ne me laissent pas des flashs et des émotions aussi fortes. Et ces images là sont… spéciales, il faut les interpréter, comme une vision. »

« Hmm. Peut-être en était-ce une. Mais tu ne peux le savoir, Rei. »

« Et si cette fille était en danger ? J'ai eu un pressentiment puissant hier, avant de m'endormir. »

« Si c'est le cas… »

« Je sais, » répondit Rei, la gorge serrée. « Je ne vois pas le futur éloigné, juste le présent et le futur proche. »

Le prêtre se leva et lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Tu devrais aller te rafraîchir, je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner. »

« Merci. Oh, le courrier est arrivé. »

Elle se leva et fit glisser la porte fenêtre pour aller rencontrer le facteur qui lui tendit les enveloppes en la saluant. Elle posa le tout sur la table et se frotta la nuque.

« Je vais petit déjeuner avant de prendre ma douche. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Rei sortit certaines choses du placard avant de retourner à la table. Elle remarqua l'expression figée de son maître et ami alors qu'il lisait le journal du matin.

« Un problème ? »

Il posa les yeux sur elle avec une infinie tristesse et posa le quotidien devant elle. Le gros titre s'étalait face elle, noir et clair.

_Une fille de dix-neuf ans tuée par trois coups de couteau à son domicile hier soir_

Rei parcourut l'article, le cœur serré, les mains tremblantes. Tout correspondait. Apparemment, c'était le second meurtre de ce type ce mois-ci.

« Je… Pourquoi ? » souffla t-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Peut-être que les Kami ont songé que tu pouvais aider des gens. »

« Elle est morte. »

« Mais le tueur court toujours, Rei, » répondit-il avec une voix prudente et douce, toujours sage.

Rei secoua la tête.

« J'ai des tas de choses en tête en ce moment, j'ai un examen de math tout à l'heure, un devoir à rendre demain, et je… »

« Tu n'as pas vu ça par hasard. »

« Je vois des tas de choses, tout le temps, je ne fais rien la plupart du temps, je ne vais pas aider tous les gens que je vois, je… C'est vous et grand-père qui m'avez appris à ignorer la plupart d'entre elles, à ne pas chercher à les interpréter, à ne pas me sentir coupable pour tout ce qui arrivait et que je voyais pendant ou avant que ça arrive. »

« Et ce principe tient toujours, tu n'es pas responsable pour cette jeune fille, tu ne pouvais rien faire. »

« Et je ne peux rien faire maintenant. »

« Il recommencera. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« Mais tu l'as perçu. »

« Personne ne m'écoutera. »

Le prêtre se leva de nouveau.

« Je vais appeler ton école. Tu as besoin de repos. Et j'appellerai ton père aussi. »

Rei ne put que hocher la tête.

« Je… n'ai plus très faim. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Elle s'inclina et rejoignit rapidement la salle de bains. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sous le jet brûlant qu'elle s'assit, recroquevillée dans la cabine, et qu'elle s'autorisa à pleurer, assaillie par toutes les horreurs qui lui apparaissaient plus clairement, les émotions terribles, la violence, la haine, le sang.

Où était son cœur, quand elle avait besoin d'être protégée ?

* * *

« … et ensuite bien sûr Usa a hurlé, Mamoru ne savait plus où se mettre, le pauvre, » termina Makoto avec un petit rire, deux jours plus tard.

Rei hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle était retournée en cours aujourd'hui, après avoir donné le peu de renseignements qu'elle avait à l'inspecteur sur l'affaire du tueur en série. Son père avait été avec elle et avait fait jouer de ses relations pour que personne à part le policier en question, un croyant, sache d'où venaient les informations.

Pour le peu que ça avait servi, songea Rei sombrement.

Les deux filles commencèrent à monter les marches menant au temple.

« Et toi, ça va mieux ? Tu as eu Ami ? Elle a essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois. Elle a l'air très soucieuse depuis la semaine dernière. »

Ca, c'était sans doute sa faute, pensa Rei.

« Oui, je l'ai eue. Comment vont les cours ? »

« Oh, toujours pareil. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. Un peu la folie en ce moment. J'ai l'impression de fonctionner au ralenti. »

« C'est peut-être parce que tu ne viens plus réviser avec nous. Tu comptes t'isoler longtemps ? »

« Je ne m'isole pas, » soupira Rei, qui avait la forte impression de passer son temps à se justifier. « J'ai trop de choses à l'esprit pour le moment. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non. Merci. »

« Ok… »

Rei s'arrêta au milieu de la dernière volée de marche. Elle n'en pouvait plus, son cœur battait trop vite, et elle était essoufflée.

Makoto sourit.

« Eh ben, Hino, tu manques d'exercice ces derniers temps ? »

« Apparemment, » grimaça Rei, essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Ca doit être le stress des dernières semaines. En ce moment rien ne semble facile. »

Elle se remit en route. Lentement. Arrivée en haut, elle s'aperçut que ses jambes tremblaient, mais elle n'en fit pas cas. Makoto ne le lui laisserait jamais oublier.

Elle observa un instant des enfants jouer, aperçut une fillette aux cheveux noirs être poursuivie par une autre miko. La petite riait aux éclats, mais Rei ne la vit que quelques secondes. L'image d'une pierre tombale blanche sous la pluie se superposa à la réalité.

« On reste dans les jardins ? Il fait pas très froid aujourd'hui. »

« Non, je préfère rentrer, » répondit Rei lentement.

* * *

_« Tu en as parlé à Minako ? »_

Rei soupira et se redressa, le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et sa joue.

« Non. »

_« Tu devrais. Rei, elle est vraiment inquiète, tu sais. Enfin, elle ne le dit pas comme ça bien sûr, mais c'est évident. C'est limite si elle ne nous appelle pas tous les jours, toutes les trois. »_

« Si elle veut de mes nouvelles, Ami, elle devrait m'appeler elle-même. »

_« Elle ne le fait pas ? »_

« De temps en temps. »

_« Mais tu ne lui dis rien. »_

« Je n'ai rien à lui dire. »

_« On la voit souvent, elle passe au Crown quand on y est, quand elle a un trou dans son emploi du temps. Je crois qu'elle se fait vraiment du soucis pour toi. Elle essaye de ne pas trop nous poser de question, mais elle ne le cache pas aussi bien qu'elle le croit. »_

« Je lui parlerai, » soupira Rei, commençant à se sentir coupable d'ainsi préoccuper son leader.

_« Et tu lui diras ? »_

« On en a déjà parlé, Ami. Je ne sais pas ce que cette vision signifie, et tant que je ne le saurai pas, je ne peux lui en parler. Ca ne servirait à rien qu'on soit plus à y penser. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Ami soupira à son tour.

_« Autrement, quoi de neuf ? »_ demanda t-elle.

Rei jeta un coup d'œil aux extraits de journaux étalés devant elle sur son futon. Ceux sur les deux meurtres.

« Oh… Pas grand-chose. J'ai des visions… importantes, en ce moment. Je me concentre là-dessus. »

_« Des visions importantes ? »_

« Hmm. Essentielles, » murmura t-elle.

_« Est-ce que ça va ? »_

« Non, mais je gère. Ça passera. »

_« Je vais devoir raccrocher. S'il te plait, donne-nous des nouvelles et viens nous voir, ok ? »_

« Oui, je ferai ce que je pourrai. Bye. »

Elle raccrocha et soupira, avant de se recentrer sur les articles et les dessins qu'elle avait faits de ses visions.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Yuki Muromata. 24 ans. Tuée de trois coups de couteau devant l'appartement de son fiancé.

Aiko Honto. 19 ans. Tuée de trois coups de couteau chez ses parents.

Pas de point commun. Une étudiante, une serveuse. Deux quartiers différents, fréquentations différentes, d'après ce qu'avait dit l'inspecteur.

Et maintenant il la prenait pour une sorte de médium.

Il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce qu'elle regarde une bougie et qu'elle lui donne un nom et une adresse ? A ce qu'elle rêve de la prochaine victime et qu'elle le prévienne à l'avance ?

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos.

Donnez-lui des Youmas et des fins du monde, mais des monstres humains ? Jamais.

La cruauté humaine était écoeurante, et franchement, Rei avait trop de soucis pour arriver à se centrer, et ce malgré toutes ses qualités de concentration et son entraînement.

Les sentiments associés à sa vision sur la tombe portant le nom de l'enfant hypothétique de Minako et d'elle l'assaillaient toujours, et tout cela couplé avec son épuisement… elle avait sans arrêt l'impression d'être sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, et c'était vraiment frustrant.

Heureusement, c'était le week-end.

C'était au moins une chose de positive dans cette vie de dingue.

Elle alluma quelques bougies en voyant que la nuit était tombée et frissonna un peu. La température baissait, alors elle rejoignit le placard pour prendre une veste, l'enfila et sentit au moment de se tourner une présence derrière elle. Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement, seulement pour trouver Minako face à elle.

« Co…comment tu es entrée ? » Minako fit un geste négligent vers la porte fenêtre, refermée. « Je l'ai verrouillée. »

« Elle l'était, » confirma Minako nonchalamment.

« Tu as _forcé_ ma serrure ? »

« Un des talent que j'ai acquis quand j'étais Sailor V. »

« Tu aurais pu frapper ! »

« Ca n'aurait pas été aussi drôle. Comment ça va ? »

« Bien, à part mon cœur battant la chamade. Et toi ? »

« Bien… »

Les yeux de Rei brillèrent quand elle vit ce que Minako observait ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » demanda l'idole d'une voix posée, étrange.

« Rien, » répondit rapidement Rei en la rejoignant et en rassemblant les feuilles.

Elle les rangea dans une pochette précipitamment avant que Minako ne puisse lire ou voir davantage les articles et dessins.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Rei ? » demanda Minako d'une voix grave.

« Un truc sur lequel je travaille, » répondit-elle à contre cœur.

« Un truc sur lequel tu travailles ? » Les yeux de Minako montraient autant d'incrédulité que son ton. « Vous avez des drôles de cours à l'Académie. »

« Ce n'est pas pour l'Académie. Laisse tomber. »

« Pas question. Cette fille, j'en ai entendu parler aux infos. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce point à cette affaire ? »

« C'est rien. »

« Mars ! » s'indigna Minako.

Il y avait une étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux miel, et Rei comprit qu'elle la blessait en la gardant à distance. Ce n'était aucunement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle souhaitait… la protéger. Elle savait pourtant que Minako avait affronté plus de choses horribles qu'elle dans sa vie, et elle était Vénus, pouvoirs ou non, son leader. Sa meilleure amie.

Et si les rôles avaient été inversés…

« J'ai eu des visions. Sur le dernier meurtre. Et… une chose en entraînant une autre, il se peut que j'en aie d'autres. Du coup, je suis devenue une source non officielle et anonyme pour la police chargée de l'affaire. »

Minako posa son sac, laissa passer un choc évident.

« Tu aides la police sur une affaire ? »

« Techniquement, non. J'appellerai si je vois quelque chose, c'est tout. Et ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'aide ou j'informe, la police ou d'autres, d'ailleurs. »

« Tu… as des visions sur ces meurtres ? »

La voix de Minako était trop fragile. Rei n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

« Tu croyais que j'avais seulement des visions sur des Youmas et des arcs-en-ciel ? »

L'idole secoua la tête.

« Ca va ? »

« Si quelqu'un me pose encore cette question, je jure que je vais exploser. »

« Désolée, c'est juste que… C'est à cause de ça que tu es fatiguée ces dernières semaines ? »

« Non. Enfin, si, ces derniers jours. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup de choses à l'esprit. Que fais-tu là à cette heure-ci ? Et où est Artémis ? Ca fait trois fois que je te vois sans lui, ça devient inquiétant. »

« On n'est pas attachés, » sourit Minako.

« Vous auriez pu nous tromper ! »

« Il voit souvent Luna ces temps-ci. Je crois que ce séjour sur la Terre en nos compagnies a changé pour le meilleur les sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, ça, ou être les deux seuls représentants de leur race enfermés dans des peluches et perdus sur notre planète les a rapprochés. »

Rei eut un petit rire et s'assit sur son futon, invitant son amie à faire de même.

« Ok, jusqu'à la moitié tu étais totalement la romantique Vénus, et ensuite, c'est devenu légèrement trop cynique… »

« Quoi, c'est toi qui a fait tant d'effort pour que Minako Aino cohabite avec Vénus et même prenne le pas sur elle ! »

« Je devais être folle en ce temps-là, » grimaça Rei. « Comment a été le reste de ta semaine ? »

« Oh, super. Des interviews et j'ai tourné une pub. Et j'ai participé à une séance photo aussi. »

Rei s'allongea sur le dos, et Minako se rapprocha d'elle, se couchant tout près d'elle. La miko retint un instant sa respiration avant de se détendre. Elle était trop éreintée pour être anxieuse, de toute façon.

« Reiko ? »

« Hmm ? »

A la lueur des bougies, dans le silence, tout semblait si réel…

« Tu me le dirais, si tu avais des problèmes ? »

« De quel genre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je ne peux pas te répondre comme ça, Minako, » soupira Rei. « Et toi ? »

« … Je vois. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de parler des mes visions, ou de tout le reste et juste… parler ? »

Il y eut un temps de silence, et puis soudain, Minako se redressa rapidement.

« Ok ! » fit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Elle attrapa son sac, farfouilla dedans et brandit une de ses mascottes de la taille de son avant bras devant Rei. « Tiens ! »

A contre cœur et plutôt prudemment, Rei le prit. C'était un Nako Nako en peluche, sans chapeau, habillé d'une veste blanche brillante agrémenté de figures d'un apaisant orange, sans chaussure. Sur le dos de la veste, le symbole de Vénus brillait d'un doré chaleureux. Rei aperçut le petit symbole rouge de Mars sur le côté gauche du vêtement blanc, devant.

« Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? »

« Ne grimace pas, et ne le regarde pas comme ça, il ne va pas te manger. Il est pour toi. Edition spéciale. »

« Il est plutôt sobre comparé à tous les autres modèles, non ? Et pourquoi a-t-il nos signes sur lui ? »

« Parce que. »

« Il n'est pas plus rond ? »

Minako sourit avec plaisir en se couchant près d'elle de nouveau.

« Si ! C'est moi qui l'ai dessiné. C'est un bébé Nako. Attends. » Elle le lui prit, effleurant les doigts de Rei au passage, et enfila quelque chose sur le Nako. « Tada ! »

Rei le reprit.

« Une couche ? »

« La veste s'enlève aussi. Il est doux, mignon et adorable. Facile à laver et adapté aux plus petits. Créé spécialement pour les jeunes enfants. Il sortira bientôt, il a été validé. »

« J'ai l'air d'un bébé ? »

« Parfois. Avoue qu'il est mignon ! »

« Comparé à Nako Nako… oui. »

« Tu l'as trouvé mignon dès le départ, tu n'aurais pas remarqué qu'il était plus rond sinon. Et il est tout doux ! Oh, j'ai signé l'intérieur de la veste, alors ne le perd pas, non seulement c'est le prototype mais en plus il vaudrait cher grâce à mon autographe. »

Rei devait avouer que la peluche était mignonne en elle-même. Elle la posa sur son ventre, ses doigts continuant à jouer distraitement avec.

« Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi tu me l'offres. »

« Artémis n'aime pas les peluches. Il se sent menacé en leur présence. »

Rei tourna la tête vers elle pour voir la lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux de son amie. Elle la poussa gentiment avec son bras.

« Idiote, » reprocha t-elle avec un sourire.

« Je voulais qu'il te revienne, et puis… enfin, je me souviens que quand j'étais toute petite, ma mère m'offrait souvent des petites peluches, » sourit la star en observant le bébé Nako, sa voix portant une trace de tension. « Ce souvenir… est apaisant. »

Un sourire plus doux se dessina sur le visage de Rei, comprenant aisément le fil des pensées de Minako, comme c'était si souvent le cas dans leur relation. Le schéma était simple en soi, Minako le recréait. Puisque Rei n'allait pas bien et que la star se sentait inutile mais qu'elle voulait être là pour elle, elle lui offrait cette peluche pour la rassurer et la distraire.

C'était la chose la plus gentille et attentionnée qu'on avait faite pour elle depuis longtemps, et le geste était d'autant plus fort que Minako, même après tout ce temps, ne mentionnait que très rarement sa vie personnelle et sa famille. Les deux uniques fois où elle avait mentionné son père, ça avait été pour faire une remarque légère et personne n'avait jamais osé poser des questions. Quant à sa mère, eh bien, c'était la première fois que Rei en entendait parler.

Poussée par une impulsion, la miko se rapprocha plus de Minako et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci. »

Elle ferma les yeux, cachant les larmes qu'ils étaient sur le point d'accueillir. Minako devait forcément ressentir des tas de choses provenant d'elle, étant donné l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle était en ce moment. Elle préférait ne pas songer à ce que ces choses pouvaient être.

Elle entendit et sentit Minako se tourner pour être sur son côté, face à Rei. L'idole lui prit doucement la main et la serra.

« Tu veux que je te raconte ma journée ? Parce que ça a été une folie ! Tu ne croirais pas à quel point un photographe peut être arrogant ! J'étais… »

Minako parla pendant longtemps, n'attendant pas de réponse de Rei. Elle continua à lui tenir la main et à parler, même une fois qu'elle sentit Rei s'endormir, à peine cinq minutes après qu'elle ait commencé, elle continua même quand ses mots devinrent vides de sens, même quand ses pensées se détachèrent totalement de ce qu'elle faisait.

Enfin, elle se tut, mais continua à observer Rei dormir, ses traits, les mouvements de sa poitrine, la manière dont son autre main était posée sur la peluche, toujours à demie sur elle. Elle se redressa, lâcha doucement les doigts de la miko et se mit à genoux pour retirer son pull et ainsi être en T-shirt, puis elle attrapa une couverture pliée un peu plus loin. Doucement, elle recouvrit son amie puis se recoucha à ses côtés, sa main de nouveau sur la sienne, caressa ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Des inquiétudes plein le cœur et l'esprit, elle finit elle aussi par s'endormir, espérant silencieusement que Rei se confie un jour à elle, qu'elle lui parle de ses blessures, de ce qui la tourmentait tant, qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

Espérant qu'un jour, elle l'aime.

* * *

Lorsque Minako se réveilla, il faisait jour, et elle était confortablement installée sur le dos.

Elle sourit avec bonheur et inspira lentement, avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir Rei, tout près d'elle. Durant la nuit, elles s'étaient rapprochées, et Rei avait passé un bras autour d'elle, sur son ventre. Minako ne verrait pas d'objection à voir d'autres matins identiques arriver.

Elle n'osait pas bouger, de peur de réveiller Rei. Au combien elle appréciait la situation et sentir Rei contre elle ainsi, elle se doutait bien que leur position promettait un éveil empli de gêne.

Prudemment, elle tourna pour se retrouver face à elle, puis se figea lorsque le bras de la jeune fille retomba entre elles à cause de son mouvement. Pourtant, Rei ne se réveilla pas.

Minako passa ses doigts sur le front de la miko, dégageant sa mèche de cheveux, seulement pour froncer les sourcils. Sa peau était un peu trop chaude. Elle posa doucement sa paume contre le front de son amie et se rendit compte que Rei avait un peu de fièvre. Elle hésita à la réveiller, elle avait l'air de bien dormir.

Un sourire se dessina soudain sur ses lèvres. Elle tendit le bras derrière elle et sortit son mobile de son sac, avant d'attraper le bébé Nako et de le placer devant Rei. Puis elle prit une photo, retenant son gloussement amusé, et se redressa lentement en baillant.

Ce week-end, elle n'avait rien de prévu. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle avait une bonne idée de ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle sourit et s'assit en tailleur quand Rei commença à bouger tout près d'elle. Elle l'observa se réveiller, observa chaque changement sur son visage, tendresse, admiration et désir se mariant en elle et serrant agréablement son ventre.

Elle se souvenait de réveils quelque peu identiques, dans une autre vie. Vénus avait aimé observer son amante dormir et s'éveiller.

Mais ce secret sur leur vie passée, Minako le gardait encore plus précieusement que son amour pour Rei. Au départ, Vénus en elle avait cherché à retrouver Mars en Rei, sans y parvenir tout à fait. Minako avait aimé le fantôme de Mars avant d'aimer la fille qu'elle était dans le temps présent, mais elle savait aujourd'hui, avec toute la certitude du monde, qu'elle, Minako Aino, était tombée amoureuse de Rei Hino, que ses sentiments n'étaient pas simplement des échos de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé dans une vie antérieure.

Elle avait autrefois cherché à éveiller Mars justement pour que ses souvenirs lui reviennent. Et elle avait été si furieuse que cela échoue alors que la princesse de Mars lui avait promis que jamais elle ne l'oublierait… Son cœur s'était brisé. Elle avait eu du mal à supporter d'être ainsi regardée par Mars alors qu'elle se souvenait de leur amour, de ce qu'elles avaient partagé, de leur amitié sans faille et de leur lien si profond. Elle avait eu du mal à être la seule à devoir porter le poids du passé, le poids du secret.

A présent, Minako ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si jamais un jour Rei venait à se souvenir. Elle espérait que jamais ça n'arrive.

Rei cligna des yeux, puis les ouvrit, avant de les poser sur Minako seulement pour avoir un mouvement de recul, surprise.

Minako gloussa face à sa réaction, alors que Rei s'asseyait en se frottant les yeux.

_Adorable_.

« Bonjour, Reiko, » salua t-elle chaleureusement.

« Bonjour, Minako. Qu'est-ce que tu… » Rei fronça les sourcils, puis ses souvenirs s'éclaircirent avant qu'elle ne rougisse légèrement. Elle grimaça, un petit sourire d'excuse embarrassé sur les lèvres. « Je me suis endormie, hein ? Je suis désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas, » rassura Minako avec un doux sourire. « Tu étais épuisée, et puis pour une fois ce n'est pas l'inverse. Je me suis bien assez souvent assoupie durant notre temps ensemble ou avec les filles. »

« C'est parce que tu travailles trop, et puis tes traitements t'assommaient. »

« Et alors ? J'ai faim, » déclara t-elle finalement.

Elle se leva, s'aperçut que ses vêtements étaient un peu chiffonnés, mais elle n'en avait étonnamment rien à faire.

« On va petit déjeuner ? » proposa t-elle alors que Rei se levait elle aussi. « Je t'invite. Tu as quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Quelques corvées, rien de plus. »

« Si je t'aide, je peux te faire sortir d'ici pour la journée ? »

Rei haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose. Tu veux faire quelque chose ? »

Minako sourit.

« Rien de spécial. On s'y met ? Je peux utiliser ta salle de bains ? »

* * *

Minako ne s'était plus sentie aussi bien depuis… depuis très longtemps.

Même les journées qu'elle avait passées avec les filles deux ans auparavant, après son retour et son entrée en rémission, n'avaient pas été aussi belles.

Rei et elle avaient travaillé ensemble au temple avant d'aller déjeuner au restaurant, où elles avaient discuté de tout et de rien et avaient passé la plus grosse partie du temps à se taquiner – voire à se disputer. Puis elles s'étaient baladées le long du canal. Le temps frais leur permettait d'être tranquille, en cette fin décembre les gens avaient tendance à ne sortir que ponctuellement.

Minako pouvait ainsi se détendre et simplement être elle-même, ce que Rei lui permettait si aisément sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire attention à tous ses dires, tous ses gestes, à garder un petit sourire candide et brillant tout le temps, parce que Rei connaissait la fille amère en elle, l'enfant malade, le soldat déterminé, la jeune femme espiègle et pas si innocente ou gentille que ça. C'était libérateur d'être avec elle, c'était magique.

« L'endroit qui te calme le plus ? » demanda Minako avec un sourire, continuant leur jeu de questions-réponses. Elle se tourna, de sorte à marcher à reculons devant Rei, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. « Et tu n'as pas le droit de dire Hikawa. »

Rei haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ses cheveux volaient légèrement avec le vent, ceux de Minako, toujours un peu bouclés, étaient maintenus en place grâce à son bonnet blanc.

« Ok. Le Grand Aquarium. »

Minako pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Le Grand Aquarium ? »

« Près de la banlieue est, à cinq rues de l'église où on s'est rencontrées. Tu n'y es jamais allée ? »

« Non. Je ne crois pas. Tu y vas souvent ? »

« Assez, oui. Ca m'aide à réfléchir. Et j'ai souvent gardé le fils du directeur. »

« Tu gardes son fils ? »

« Je suis une fille sérieuse, et il le sait. C'est certain que je ne te le confierai pas. »

« Pardon ? Et pourquoi ? Je suis connue pour être responsable et sérieuse ! »

« Pour ta carrière et tes devoirs sans doute, mais j'ai la forte impression qu'il fut un temps où tu as été une petite fille espiègle avec un don pour te fourrer dans les ennuis et inventer des tas de bêtises. »

Minako eut un petit rire.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » fit-elle, mais soudain le talon de sa chaussure se prit dans quelque chose et elle trébucha en arrière.

Elle ne tomba pas, parce que Rei lui attrapa les mains pour l'attirer à elle avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle le temps de la stabiliser. Elle sourit et la lâcha.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de marcher dans le sens normal, Vénus, ton sens de l'équilibre est déplorable, et je ne voudrais pas que l'idole des jeunes se torde la cheville sous ma garde. »

Un peu embarrassée, Minako se redressa avec un petit air précieux et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mon sens de l'équilibre est aussi excellent que d'ordinaire. »

« Comme ton sens très aigu de la logique ? » répliqua Rei avec un sourire.

Minako la fusilla du regard avant de se remettre en route, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Merci quand même, et bons réflexes. »

« Je l'avais vue venir. »

« Quoi ? Ma chute ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! A quoi sert ta précognition sinon ? »

Rei eut un petit rictus amusé.

« Et manquer te voir trébucher si peu élégamment ? »

« Mars ! »

« Quoi ? Pour quelqu'un qui fait tant attention à son apparence, ce n'était pas très esthétique. »

« Tu es parfois particulièrement… »

« Géniale ? »

« Odieuse ! »

« Au lieu de jouer les déesses bafouées, dis-moi plutôt l'endroit qui te calme plus. En dehors de l'église où l'on s'est rencontrées. »

« Facile. La scène. »

« Ca te calme ? »

« Hmm, » sourit-elle, songeant à la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait une apparition scénique, un mois et demi auparavant. « Je ne pense à rien à part à la musique et au public quand je suis sur scène. Il n'y a rien de complexe ou de compliqué, juste la musique, les mots et la danse, et tous ces gens et leurs émotions si chaleureuses et brillantes, et mes musiciens et les danseurs. C'est… profondément calmant, et… magique. »

« Ca te manque, » souffla Rei.

Minako redescendit sur terre avec surprise.

« Oui, » avoua t-elle. « Depuis la tournée je n'ai fait que des petits concerts. J'ai tellement hâte de recommencer dans trois mois. Les pub, les photos, les interviews, les festivals et les tournages, c'est amusant aussi, et ça fait partie du métier, mais je préfère la musique, et maintenant qu'on a fini d'enregistrer l'album… »

« Il a un thème spécial ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le nouvel album. _I'll Be There_ était… plutôt mélancolique et triste. _Behind the Rain_ était positif et un hymne à la vie. Tu n'as jamais voulu nous dire quel genre de chansons tu as écrites pour le nouveau. »

« Il n'est pas trop mélancolique, » promit-elle avec un petit sourire, sachant très bien que Rei n'avait jamais voulu de nouveau entendre les chansons de son troisième opus après sa mort. « Il est… à la fois plus sombre, plus adulte et plus léger, selon mon équipe. Il a deux chansons que j'avais commencées à écrire il y a des années, et les autres ont été composées durant ces deux dernières années. Il est différent. Plus… profond. Il parle de la vie, et de la mort, et de l'injustice, et du monde, de l'amour et de l'espoir. De l'amitié aussi. »

« Quand est-ce que sort le premier single ? »

« Deux semaines. Ce sera _Bienvenue_. »

« Comme l'album ? »

« C'est la chanson principale. Je te préviens d'avance, le second single parle des filles, et de toi plus spécialement. Je ne cite pas de nom, je te rassure. »

« Comment ça s'appelle ? »

« _Dans la lumière_. »

« C'est pour celle-ci que tu voulais qu'on tourne le clip avec toi ? »

« Oui, et je t'en veux toujours d'avoir refusé, » sourit Minako. « J'ai dû faire avec des actrices à cause de toi. »

« J'en suis désolée. Tu sais qu'Usagi t'en veut toujours un peu de ne pas nous avoir chanté tes chansons lorsque tu les composais ? »

Minako baissa les yeux, laissa une ou deux secondes s'écouler.

« Quand j'écris des chansons, » commença t-elle doucement, « j'évite de réfléchir. Si je réfléchis, je n'y parviens pas. C'est pour ça que je suis toujours seule quand je le fais. Mes deux premiers albums étaient… un subterfuge, en quelque sorte. La plupart des chansons ont un premier sens joyeux et simple, alors que le véritable sens se trouve sous la surface. _I'll Be There_ était important parce que… certaines des chansons ont été commencées longtemps avant sa sortie, et je n'avais jamais voulu qu'elles sortent avant. Je crois que s'il a été si bien reçu par la critique c'est en partie parce que les gens comprennent si bien les chansons. Ou pensent les comprendre, parce qu'ils ont lu dans les journaux que je suis malade et que j'ai été à un cheveu de la mort. Heureusement qu'ils ne savent pas la vérité, hein ? _Behind the Rain_ est un peu pareil, en ce sens qu'il a été écrit pendant ma rémission et qu'il est positif et plus réfléchi._ Bienvenue_ est une sorte de mixte. Quand je l'ai écrit j'étais ou à l'hôpital en train de me remettre ou en tournée pour _I'll Be There_ et _Behind the Rain _alors il comporte énormément de choses qui sont vraiment moi, tu vois ? Ce n'est pas facile de livrer une partie de soi comme ça. » Elle sortit de ses souvenirs et de son humeur maussade avec un sourire plus brillant. « Mais toutes les chansons ne sont pas sur moi, clairement ou non ! Il y a des histoires d'amour et des morceaux sans profondeur et pleins de bonne humeur aussi, bien sûr ! Trois des chansons sont de collaborateurs. Mais si vous y tenez, maintenant que j'ai fini je peux tout à fait chanter deux ou trois choses en avant première ! »

« Tu m'en vois ravie, » railla Rei avec un petit sourire, et Minako fut soulagée qu'elle ne commente pas ses paroles. « Alors, décidée à vivre ta vie maintenant, V ? »

« C'est que je n'ai pas le choix maintenant, » sourit Minako. « En parlant de ça, prochaine question, quel métier vas-tu faire ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu vas bientôt sortir du lycée. Tu vas aller à l'université ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Oh… Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu dois bien avoir une idée. »

Rei avait l'air confuse, soucieuse soudainement. Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Non. Il y a tellement de choses à faire dans le présent. »

Minako eut un petit rire et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Toi et le présent. Alors non seulement tu ne veux pas songer au passé mais à l'avenir non plus ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'aime assez le présent, alors pourquoi m'en faire pour le futur au risque de le voir arriver beaucoup plus sombre ? »

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix grave, quelque chose de froid, d'effrayant, un fil de crainte que Minako détecta aisément. Elle observa Rei qui avait les yeux perdus vers la ville et frissonna alors que le silence durait, et durait. Le regard de Rei était étrangement lointain, sombre, et ses émotions se complexifiaient, se refroidissaient. Brusquement, Minako crut voir Mars, ses cheveux de nuit, ses yeux violets, sa force et sa détermination, et son regard empli des certitudes sombres de ce que leur apporterait leur futur damné. Son estomac se serra effroyablement.

Inquiète, Minako se rapprocha d'elle et prit sa main, entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble, ne songeant qu'à ramener Rei vers elle. Elle serra gentiment et l'attira contre elle doucement. Rei tourna la tête vers elle, son regard empli de questions.

Minako se força à lui faire un petit sourire.

« Tu étais partie, » informa t-elle gentiment.

« J'étais là. »

« Non. Tu étais partie, Rei. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? »

Quelque chose changea dans son regard, se glaça. Elle secoua la tête et repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux clairs loin de son visage.

« A rien d'important. »

Déçue, inquiète et un peu vexée, Minako lâcha sa main et se détacha d'elle. Il était clair que Rei ne voulait pas se confier à elle, pas totalement du moins. Elle l'avait assez évitée ces derniers jours, d'ailleurs. La nuit n'y avait rien changé. Rei n'était pas Mars, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie. Rei n'était pas Mars, et Minako n'était pas Vénus, et leur relation n'avait rien à voir avec celle que les princesses avaient eue.

Mais peut-être que Minako l'avait cherchée, cette distance. Entre sa manière de la repousser froidement quand elles étaient Senshi et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, puis la distance qu'elle avait mise entre elle et les filles après leur retour, le temps qu'elle se remette de ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'elle se retrouve, et puis toutes ses absences dues à sa carrière et à son emploi du temps surchargé…

Minako n'était pas vraiment la fille la plus ouverte qui existait, et elle était incapable de faire avec ses propres sentiments, d'exprimer ses craintes et ses désirs et de demander de l'aide. Elle ne se sentait jamais en sécurité, ou presque. Même si elle faisait des efforts et était plus ouverte avec Rei qu'avec n'importe qui, elle restait gardée, accrochée aux apparences et désireuse de toujours repousser les faiblesses et sa propre humanité au loin.

Qui était-elle pour attendre de Rei ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais donné ?

Elle sentit la main de Rei attraper doucement la sienne de nouveau. Rei l'attira contre elle, et Minako la laissa faire, le cœur battant plus rapidement. Elle savait que son geste précédent n'avait pas été seulement amical, mais elle n'avait pas plus réfléchi sur le moment. Elle avait tendance à agir avec son cœur, ses émotions, son instinct, sans plus réfléchir, en se laissant guider. Elle était une fine stratège en temps de guerre, personne n'était aussi fort d'esprit qu'elle et aussi déterminé, c'était ce qui lui valait son titre de leader dans cette vie. Mais dans sa vie personnelle ? Pas de stratégie.

Rei n'était pas comme elle. Rei réfléchissait, elle était posée, elle était calme. Rei ne faisait jamais rien à la légère, même quand elle était guidée par sa passion, même quand elle se laissait contrôler par son cœur, comme lorsqu'elle avait tant insisté pour que Minako se fasse opérer et laisse de côté la mission. Rei était altruiste, dévouée aux autres, pure en un sens que ce monde ne pouvait comprendre, qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre.

Chaque pas que faisait Rei dans sa vie, même le plus irréfléchi, même le plus instinctif avait un sens pour elle.

Et Rei l'attira à elle, et entrelaça de nouveau leurs doigts ensemble. Minako n'osait la regarder, ayant peur que Mars ne voie son espoir, son embarras, sa tristesse.

Qu'est-ce que ce geste signifiait pour elle ?

« Hey, » fit Rei doucement. « Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'en parler, c'est juste que je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il se passe. Si j'y vois plus clair, je t'en parlerai. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée, » contredit doucement Minako, embarrassée qu'elle soit apparemment si aisée à lire.

« Je sais. »

Elles continuèrent à marcher un moment, en silence, leurs mains liées. Minako se dit que la vie, la vraie, celle en dehors de la scène et de la guerre et de la maladie, devait ressembler à ça. A une balade au bord de l'eau, sa main dans celle de Rei, et ce calme…

« Je suis désolée, » murmura t-elle soudain, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle sentit la surprise de Rei.

« De quoi ? »

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su comprendre plus tôt l'importance du présent. Et d'être morte pour ça. »

Elle sentit Rei se tendre, serrer sa main un peu plus. Minako n'avait jamais parlé de sa mort aux autres, n'avait jamais pu.

« Et je suis désolée que Artémis, les filles et toi ayez dû faire avec les conséquences. »

« Ne le sois pas. C'est dans le passé. »

« … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Quand je suis… morte, enfin, après, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Artémis… enfin, après notre retour, je ne voulais pas en parler, alors Artémis et moi, on a fait comme si de rien était, même pour mes cauchemars. Et même maintenant, il ne m'en parle pas. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé de très important, » hésita Rei. « Artémis était inquiet de ne pas te voir revenir de l'hôpital, puis il a dû apprendre que tu étais… alors il est venu au temple me le dire, et… Enfin, plus tard il y a eu des Youmas, et les filles l'ont su, on a été au Crown où Artémis nous a apporté la lettre que tu avais faite. On a pleuré, puis on s'est battues pour sauver le monde, on a échoué, on a été ramenées. »

Malgré la situation, Minako ne put retenir un étrange petit rire, entre nervosité, amusement cynisme, tristesse et douleur. C'était mieux que de pleurer, songea t-elle.

« C'est un résumé étrange, » confia t-elle. « Tu as dû le dire aux filles ? »

« Non. Je… j'étais fatiguée, et… sous le choc, je suppose. C'était comme… si tu avais disparu, d'un coup, comme ça, et c'était aussi abstrait que réel. J'ai répondu automatiquement et instinctivement à l'appel des filles qui se battaient, et je ne me suis transformée que lorsque Makoto m'a hurlé de le faire, et mes pouvoirs ont été nourris pas ce que je ressentais. Mon état émotionnel était très clair, les filles ont compris d'elles-mêmes. »

« Tu étais triste ? »

Rei se figea et se tourna brusquement vers elle.

« Bien sûr que j'étais triste ! Et même bien pire que ça ! Tu étais morte ! »

Minako baissa les yeux. Voir cette souffrance fantôme dans le regard de Rei lui serrait le cœur.

« Désolée, » murmura t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? N'est-ce pas évident ? »

« C'est juste… si bizarre, tu sais. De me dire que j'étais morte. Je suis morte, mais je suis là, j'ai grandi, je vieillis, je deviens adulte, alors que j'étais persuadée depuis longtemps que ça n'arriverait jamais et… Les gens se demandent toujours comment c'est, la mort. Et moi je sais. Je suis la seule sur cette planète à le savoir et… Je me pose des tas de questions bizarres et… » Elle lâcha Rei, se frotta les yeux d'une main légèrement tremblante. « Je ne devrais pas parler de ça, » se reprocha t-elle.

« Tu peux parler de ce que tu veux, » dit Rei en faisant un pas vers elle. « J'écouterai. »

C'était peut-être la promesse la plus précieuse qu'elle pouvait lui faire à cet instant. Minako observa l'eau et ravala difficilement ses larmes.

« Parfois je ne sais pas qui je suis, » murmura t-elle, un chuchotement tremblant qui se perdit dans l'air.

« Je sais qui tu es. »

« Minako Aino est morte, mais je suis là. Si je suis Minako Aino, qui j'étais alors ? Et si j'avais laissé quelque chose de moi dans la mort ? Et où étais-je ? Il y a des matins où je me réveille et… Ce n'est pas naturel. Ce n'est pas naturel d'être morte mais d'être là. Dans la même vie. »

« Je t'interdis de douter de ta place ici, » prévint Rei d'une voix douce, mais ferme et emplie d'émotion. « Usagi nous a tous ramenés, et dans ce monde, tu t'es faite opérer plus tôt, tu as combattu la maladie et tu as vaincu. Cette place tu l'as gagnée, parce que tu t'es battue et tu es morte pour cette planète. »

Minako hocha la tête, et sentit avec dépit ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle essaya de les stopper sans grand succès.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

Rei l'attira à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre elle, et Minako enfouit son visage contre son épaule, respira son odeur et ferma les yeux. Rei passa une main dans son dos avant de jouer avec ses cheveux, et Minako se laissa aller à ses larmes. Trois années de cauchemars et de doutes les nourrissaient.

« Tu ne peux pas toujours être la petite popstar adorable et parfaite, » informa Rei d'un ton à la fois contrit et chaleureux.

Minako renifla, ses larmes arrêtées par sa détermination à se contrôler, et sourit.

« Adorable et parfaite ? » répéta t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Et profondément exaspérante et arrogante. »

« Je vais garder adorable et parfaite. »

Rei se décala avant de la lâcher. Minako passa une main sur ses joues pour les sécher, rougissant légèrement, embarrassée.

« Ton mascara a coulé, » informa la miko en lui tendant un mouchoir.

« Merci. »

« Viens, je t'emmène boire un chocolat. Il commence à faire froid. »

« Café ? »

« Chocolat, » insista Rei en souriant alors que Minako sortait un miroir pour arranger son maquillage. « Crois-moi, ils font les meilleurs de la ville. Et je paye cette fois. »

« Je peux payer, » contredit Minako. « J'ai plein d'argent, ça me dérange pas. »

« Tu pourras payer tout ce que tu voudras pour les filles, et surtout pour approvisionner Usagi en nourriture. Cette fois, je t'invite. »

« Ok, » sourit Minako en attrapant le bras de Rei de nouveau. « Où c'est ? »

« A trois rues. Ca va te plaire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils font karaoké, adorent la musique et parce qu'il y a une photo de toi sur le mur, avec celles de bien d'autres artistes japonais. C'est petit, peu connu sauf des habitués, chaleureux, bien caché et on y sera tranquille. »

« Génial. »

Elle sourit de plus belle quand Rei lui prit la main. Elle comprenait à présent qu'elle n'était pas la seule à laquelle l'évolution de leur relation plaisait. Et pour laquelle les gestes et les mots voulaient dire beaucoup.

Et cette constatation la rendait bien plus confiante et courageuse.

Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve le bon moment…

* * *

Elles marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la petite rue, et Rei raconta à Minako le café Miyamoto.

L'endroit où Rei l'emmenait semblait fascinant. Tenu par un vieux couple, une anglaise et un japonais, il était petit et semblait aussi chaleureux que la miko l'avait promis. Il était situé en sous-sol dans une petite ruelle, ce qui le rendait discret et expliquait que seuls ceux qui le connaissaient déjà le fréquentaient. Les Miyamoto l'ouvraient irrégulièrement, quand ils en avaient envie, y préparaient à manger, des petits plats rapides faits maison, et des boissons étonnantes.

Les murs étaient couverts de reproductions de pochettes des meilleurs albums japonais – selon une sélection de monsieur Miyamoto – représentant des dizaines d'années et tous les styles existants, de la musique classique à la J-pop, des bébés stars aux vétérans du milieu. Le karaoké était toujours disponible, même s'il n'y avait que trois clients, et madame Miyamoto, qui préférait qu'on la nomme Helen, consentait à faire à manger à n'importe quelle heure tant qu'on avait une tête qu'elle appréciait.

Autant dire que les Miyamoto étaient les piliers de leur petit commerce sans paillette ni réputation, et que s'ils ne l'avaient pas fermé malgré l'âge de la retraite dépassé, c'était parce qu'ils adoraient voir du monde.

Rei y venait apparemment souvent, parce qu'à peine Minako et elle furent-elles entrées dans la salle irrégulière qu'elles furent accueillies par un petit cri ravi.

« Rei ! » s'exclama Helen en sortant de derrière le bar pour venir l'accueillir. Malgré ses années au pays nippon, elle n'avait en rien perdu un fort accent anglais. « Comment vas-tu, jeune fille ? » Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la miko et l'examina d'un regard bleu maternel. « Hmm, tu grandis de mieux en mieux, toi ! »

Minako sourit en voyant Rei rougir.

« Merci. Bonjour. »

« Helen ! » reprocha son mari en sortant de la cuisine, contournant le bar et traversant la salle avec un sourire. Comme sa femme, il se portait bien, avec ses bonnes joues et son ventre proéminent. Ses grosses mains et son air sévère auraient pu le rendre inquiétant si seulement ses yeux sombres chaleureux ne trahissaient pas toute sa douceur d'âme. « Laisse-la respirer. »

« Quoi ? » lança Helen en se tournant vers lui, passant un bras autour des épaules de Rei d'une manière familière que seuls des européens pouvaient avoir. « Regarde-la, n'est-elle pas une jeune femme absolument magnifique ? »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, » répondit Miyamoto en arrivant. Il s'inclina, et Rei fit de même. « Elle pourrait être mannequin. »

« Sûrement pas ! » s'insurgea Rei, de plus en plus rouge.

Minako retint difficilement son rire, et Rei se dégagea poliment de l'étreinte de la gérante pour la présenter.

« Je suis venue avec une amie. Minako, monsieur et madame Miyamoto. »

Le couple la reconnut aisément, nota Minako. Ils échangèrent un regard, d'abord surpris, puis espiègle.

« Enchanté, ravi d'avoir une jeune personne aussi talentueuse et charmante entre nos murs. »

Helen tapa le bras de son mari.

« Hé, je suis là, moi aussi ! Mais de même, Minako. »

Minako eut un petit rire et hocha la tête. Ils l'intimidaient presque, ils semblaient si peu communs.

« Merci. Enchantée. »

« Venez vous installer ! » invita Miyamoto en descendant les trois marches de bois et en les conduisant jusqu'à une table un peu isolée de celles du couple et de la famille également présents dans le café ancien, gens qui les observaient, surpris et curieux.

La salle où les poutres de bois noir et les anciens meubles dépareillés prédominaient était éclairée par un certain nombre de lampes diffusant une lumière tamisée accentuant le côté chaleureux et intimiste du lieu.

Miyamoto retira négligemment le panneau réservé qui ne semblait pas avoir de réel but de la table et laissa les filles s'asseoir sur les veilles chaises confortables aux couleurs opposées clashant abominablement. Helen arriva rapidement et leur donna deux cartes.

« Maintenant que les civilités sont faites, comment toi, Rei Hino, prêtresse anti sociale par excellence, a pu rencontrer une jeune star de la pop et en devenir l'amie ? »

« Toshi ! » reprocha sa femme.

« Quoi ? Je suis curieux ! » Il se tourna vers Minako. « Rei n'a jamais emmené personne ici. On se demandait si il lui arrivait de parler à d'autres gens en dehors du temple. »

« Hé, » protesta Rei, embarrassée. « Je ne suis pas anti sociale. Je parle avec mes camarades, et les clients et fidèles du temple, et avec vous. Et j'_ai_ des amis ! »

« Qu'on a jamais vus. On devrait être vexés ? » s'interrogea Helen.

« On est vexés, » confirma son mari. « Minako est une des quatre filles dont tu nous as parlé ? »

« Hmm. »

« Ca faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait plus vue ici. On s'attendait à te voir il y a trois semaines, d'habitude tu viens pour réviser à cette période. »

« Désolée, Helen, j'ai été occupée au temple. »

« Rassure-moi, pas de fantôme ? »

« Non. »

« Pas de démon ? »

Rei sourit.

« Non. Je ne travaille pas. »

« Génial. Tant mieux. On vous laisse. »

Elle attrapa le bras de son mari et ils s'éloignèrent de la table.

« C'était quoi ces histoires ? » demanda Minako, confuse.

« Oh. La première fois que je les ai rencontrés, ils étaient venus au temple chercher de l'aide auprès de Sensei. Ils avaient eu pas mal de problèmes ici, quelque chose faisait fuir la clientèle. Helen ne croyait pas du tout au Shinto, mais monsieur Miyamoto était un fidèle. J'ai assisté Sensei pour bannir l'esprit qui s'était installé ici, c'était il y a cinq ans. Ce n'était pas facile. Sensei a été blessé et j'ai dû finir. Je suis revenue deux mois plus tard à cause d'une prémonition et j'ai empêché cet endroit de partir en flammes. Depuis j'ai le droit de venir quand je veux, et au départ ils ne voulaient pas que je paye mes consommations. Je crois qu'ils ont du respect pour moi, et au début monsieur Miyamoto était très… déférent. »

Minako était restée figée. Rei l'observa un instant, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Les fantômes _existent _?! » dit-elle sans pouvoir son empêcher.

Rei cligna des yeux puis éclata de rire. Embarrassée, Minako croisa les bras.

« Oui, » répondit Rei, riant toujours. « Tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Non ! »

« Quoi, tu vis avec un chat en peluche parlant, pourquoi ça te choque ? »

« Des fantômes ! Sérieusement ? »

« Bien sûr. Les prêtres et les prêtresses shinto douées de la Vision sont souvent appelés pour les bannir. »

« Et tu fais ça depuis longtemps ? »

« Mon sixième sens est très développé. Ca aide beaucoup, je les sens aisément et… je réagis plus vite. »

« Ca ressemble à quoi ? »

Rei sourit, sans doute devant sa curiosité enfantine. Minako ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'elle raconte tout ça à Artémis !

« A rien. Ca n'a pas de forme. C'est juste… de l'énergie, souvent négative. Des émotions à l'état pur… » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je me demande si tu pourrais les sentir grâce à ton empathie. »

« Non, je ne crois pas, » contredit Minako. « Mon empathie est centrée sur les humains. C'est lié à leur âme. »

« Tant mieux, » dit Rei. « Crois-moi. »

« Et les démons ? »

Le regard de Rei s'assombrit.

« Plus puissants, plus dangereux, plus rares, plus anciens et beaucoup plus mauvais. »

Mal à l'aise face aux émotions soudainement presque mystiques provenant de son amie, Minako hésita à poser sa question.

« Ils prennent une forme ? »

« Oui. La plupart du temps maintenant, quand on en rencontre, c'est qu'ils ont été libérés d'un ancien enchantement des prêtres passés. »

« … Tu en as déjà combattu ? »

Rei ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit comment mon grand-père était mort quand j'avais quatorze ans, quelques mois avant que je ne rencontre les filles. »

« Non. »

« Une femme était venue au temple. Elle avait fait le tour des temples de Tokyo et on lui avait dit que le seul prêtre de la région ayant déjà scellé un démon dans cette vie était à Hikawa, et que c'était mon grand-père. Il a accepté de l'aider. Il a réussi à renvoyer le démon dans sa prison, mais il en est mort. »

Minako eut envie d'attraper sa main, mais elle n'osait pas.

« Tu étais là ? »

« Je l'avais accompagné. Quand on combat un démon, on ne peut pas être trop nombreux, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas demandé à ses assistants ou à Sensei de venir. Plus les personnes possédant le don sont nombreuses autour du démon, plus c'est dangereux. Mais j'ai la capacité de les sentir nettement, et j'avais vu le démon en méditation. Je pouvais… le repérer. Et je devais être formée, je suis une des dernières de la ville qui ait assez de pouvoir pour bannir les démons puissants. »

« Je suis désolée pour ton grand-père. »

Rei sourit.

« Merci. Choisis. Mais oublie le café et prend un chocolat. »

Minako hocha la tête et étudia la carte. Une fois qu'elles eurent passé commande, la jeune fille observa les nombreux albums représentés sur les murs et en repéra certains signés, et d'autres qu'elle adorait. Elle en commenta quelques uns, puis leurs consommations arrivèrent et la conversation passa sur autre chose.

« Et tu viens ici souvent ? »

« De temps en temps. »

Minako observait les Miyamoto se chamailler devant le bar, face à un client confus.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » demanda Rei.

Minako redescendit sur terre et secoua la tête.

« Pour rien. »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est juste… les Miyamoto. Ils sont si liés. J'adore sentir un amour brillant comme celui-ci. »

« C'est si rare ? »

Minako haussa les épaules. Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment répondre à cette question, car la vérité était si complexe. Les gens ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point les émotions étaient subtiles, volatiles et changeantes, et à quel point l'amour pouvait être compliqué.

« Pardon ? »

Minako et Rei tournèrent la tête pour voir un garçon de dix ans et une fille de quatorze ans à l'air gêné à côté de leur table. Ils s'inclinèrent rapidement, rougissant de timidité. Minako sourit et vit du coin de l'œil les parents surveiller les enfants de leur place près de l'entrée.

« Désolés de vous déranger, » reprit la fille d'une voix timide.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » rassura Minako en souriant.

La fille rougit de plus belle.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un autographe s'il vous plait ? »

C'était si étrange d'être vouvoyez par d'autres ados, même plus jeunes. Minako leur offrit un brillant sourire et hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. » Elle tendit la main et attrapa les deux carnets et le stylo. « Tu t'appelles comment ? »

La fille, rassurée, sourit et répondit. Minako fit de même pour le garçon, échangea encore quelques mots avec eux puis ils la saluèrent et rejoignirent leurs parents, apparemment extasiés. Les adultes sourirent et hochèrent la tête en direction de Minako pour la remercier.

« Désolée, » s'excusa Minako en se tournant de nouveau vers Rei.

« C'est rien, » sourit son amie. « Tu as fait deux heureux. »

« Apparemment. »

« Tu devrais signer ça pour monsieur Miyamoto avant de partir, ça en fera trois. »

Minako leva la tête et repéra la couverture de l'album de _I'll Be There_, le seul de ses albums à avoir atteint le panthéon de monsieur Miyamoto. Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas le dernier. Elle sourit et hocha la tête, avant de tourner son attention vers le chocolat face à elle.

Les Miyamoto faisaient vraiment les meilleurs chocolats chauds qui soient, et Minako n'avait jamais vu autant de sortes différentes de les faire sur une carte avant aujourd'hui.

« Tu crois que je pourrais emmener Artémis ici ? » demanda t-elle en songeant immédiatement à son ami si gourmand.

Rei sourit, et Minako fit de même en sentant l'affection provenir d'elle.

« Bien sûr. Et tu peux demander ce que tu veux à emporter, comme ça il pourra boire ou manger tranquillement. »

* * *

La journée n'aurait pas pu mieux se dérouler.

Une fois qu'elles avaient quitté les Miyamoto, promettant de revenir, Rei l'avait emmenée au Grand Aquarium. L'atmosphère sombre de l'endroit leur avait permis d'être tranquilles et Minako avait écouté Rei commenter l'histoire des poissons et des mammifères marins présents dans les aquariums pendant plus d'une heure.

Rei n'avait sans doute pas menti, pour connaître aussi bien les animaux et leur passé elle devait passer beaucoup de temps dans l'endroit depuis des années. Apparemment la présence de toute cette eau la calmait, peut-être en raison de sa nature passionnée de Sailor Mars. Minako ne pouvait l'en blâmer, la danse des poissons multicolores avait réellement quelque chose d'apaisant.

A présent, elles retournaient à Hikawa, en silence, main dans la main – une chose arrivée naturellement sans que l'idole ne sache exactement comment. Elles montèrent lentement la première volée de marches. Minako sentait que, comme c'était arrivé plusieurs fois dans la journée, Rei était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'osait pas l'en tirer une nouvelle fois, par crainte de l'énerver ou de se montrer indiscrète. C'était difficile. Vénus, en elle, n'avait aucunement ses inhibitions. Elle poussait Minako à agir, à dire, à faire.

C'était bien simple, si Minako avait écouté la princesse guerrière, elle n'aurait pas seulement posé à Rei les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais elle lui aurait sauté dessus il y avait de ça des années. A cette pensée et aux souvenirs des instants passionnés et tendres que Vénus et Mars avaient partagés qui remontèrent soudain à la surface, Minako ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Ce n'était pas franchement le moment de songer à des souvenirs qu'une jeune fille de 13 ans n'aurait jamais dû récupérer ! Minako avait grandi, et pourtant ces visions à caractère très intimes la rendaient toujours aussi mal à l'aise, comme si elle se trouvait coupable de voyeurisme, et ce même si c'était en quelque sorte d'elle dont il s'agissait et si elle n'y était pour rien.

Soudain, à mi chemin, Rei se figea. Minako se tourna vers elle, vit qu'elle était pâle et paraissait bizarrement essoufflée. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que son amie s'était stoppée. Elle semblait soucieuse.

« Reiko ? »

« Je… »

Minako serra sa main et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. C'est passé. »

« Pressentiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Mauvais ? » Rei l'observa en haussant un sourcil. Minako ne peut s'empêcher de sourire d'embarras. « Mauvais, bien sûr. Désolée. »

Rei eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

« Parfois je me demande si tu étais réellement Vénus. »

« Hé ! Je t'impressionnais ! »

« Tu m'exaspérais. Et c'était il y a longtemps. »

« Pas tant que ça, arrête, tu me fais vieillir. »

« Loin de moi cette idée. Je n'ose imaginer la réaction que tu auras le jour où tu t'apercevras de ta première ride. »

« Quoi ? Quoi ?! Pas de ride ! Jamais ! »

Rei rit.

« Tu vas vieillir, il faut t'habituer à l'idée. »

« Non, » bouda Minako.

Un bâillement la surprit. Rei éclata de rire.

« Hé ! » protesta Minako.

« C'était très mignon, ça. »

Minako allait répliquer, mais elle se figea avec un petit sourire.

« Mignon ? Tu me trouves mignonne ? »

« N – non. Non. »

Minako sourit de plus belle, extasiée par le rouge sur le visage de son amie. Rei pouvait être si adorable quand elle rougissait comme ça, parfois pour un rien. Mars n'avait jamais rougi, _jamais_. Mars était à Vénus, Rei était à Minako, et l'idole ne ferait l'échange pour rien au monde.

« Tu viens de le dire, Reiko. »

« Non. J'ai dit que ton bâillement était mignon. C'est tout. »

Elles se tenaient toujours la main, et se faisaient face, toute proches l'une de l'autre. Elles étaient quasiment de la même taille, nota Minako avec intérêt. Et seules, entourées de marches de pierre et d'arbres. Rei avait ce petit air embarrassé et contrarié qu'elle prenait si souvent quand Minako la taquinait ou flirtait. Ses joues étaient toujours légèrement rosies, à cause de l'air frais ou de la gêne persistante, peut-être des deux. Ses yeux brillaient, et ses lèvres semblaient si douces…

Elle était tellement belle…

« Alors tu ne me trouves pas mignonne ? » demanda doucement Minako, mais elle se rendit immédiatement compte que sa question semblait trop basse et rauque pour être une taquinerie.

Néanmoins, elle ne fit pas marche arrière. Elle en avait assez de se poser des questions, assez de douter, assez d'être presque jalouse de tous ces gens qui avaient le courage d'affronter leurs sentiments et la chance d'avoir la personne qu'ils aimaient dans leurs bras.

Et elle était Sailor Vénus, il fallait bien qu'elle mérite ce titre de temps en temps, non ?

Rei détourna les yeux une seconde, avant de les rediriger dans ceux de Minako.

« Non, » répondit-elle simplement.

Minako ne put empêcher le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentit de se voir sur son visage. Rei sourit.

« Mignonne serait trop réducteur, » expliqua t-elle, son sourire soudain agrandi, chaleur et affection coulant de sa voix.

S'empêchant difficilement de rougir à son tour, Minako frappa légèrement son épaule tout en ignorant les émotions de Vénus en elle.

« Ce n'était pas drôle, » protesta t-elle.

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. Ce n'est pas toi qui vacilles entre espièglerie et gravité sans arrêt ? Plus souvent gravité que l'autre, d'ailleurs. »

« Je ne suis pas _si_ sérieuse. Du moins, plus quand je ne travaille pas. »

« Je pense que tu es très compliquée. C'est une qualité. »

« Si tu le dis, » sourit Minako en se penchant vers Rei. Sa voix baissa. « Je pense que toi tu es trop bien élevée. C'est un défaut. »

C'était comme si tout s'était soudain figé pour Minako. Les arbres. L'air. Le monde. Tout, sauf Rei et elle. Elle avait cru qu'elle serait plus nerveuse, mais au final, elle avait tant anticipé ce moment que l'anxiété qui monta en elle ne fit qu'accentuer son excitation et son bonheur.

Le premier baiser fut hésitant, et d'autant plus doux. Au second, toutes les deux, rassurées des sentiments de l'autre quant à ce qu'il se passait, se montrèrent plus confiantes et audacieuses.

Minako fut un instant certaine qu'elle ne vivrait plus jamais un moment aussi merveilleux dans sa vie. Le baiser, Rei dans ses bras, sa douceur, ses émotions brillantes, son odeur, tout ce que ça évoquait en elle… Non seulement elle en avait souvent rêvé, mais en plus elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ça pouvait être aussi beau.

Ce n'était pas comme embrasser Mars, c'était mieux. C'était magique.

Quelque chose changea brusquement. Ca ne dura qu'une demie seconde. Un flash, rapide, terrible. Minako crut voir une image, mais son esprit n'eut pas le temps de l'analyser. Pourtant elle ressentit très nettement l'émotion qui allait avec. La douleur vive, la tristesse désastreuse, la peur horrible, le désespoir, la colère.

Mais aussi rapidement que ça apparut en son cœur, tout s'évanouit.

Elles se séparèrent, et sourirent. Minako se demanda si Rei avait eu le même flash qu'elle ou… Ce flash. Est-ce qu'il venait de Rei ?

« Woh ! » s'exclama Minako en bondissant instinctivement en arrière quand une forme noire passa devant elle, brisant le moment.

« Deimos ! » réprimanda Rei. « Arrête ! »

Surprise, Minako observa un énorme corbeau se percher sur une branche au-dessus d'elles, tandis qu'un autre s'installait sur l'épaule de Rei en croassant.

« Désolée, » s'excusa Rei.

« Phobos et Deimos ? » interrogea Minako en se rapprochant d'elle. Prudemment. Les deux corbeaux étaient impressionnants et ils avaient une bien étrange manière de la regarder.

« Phobos, » indiqua Rei en montrant celui sur son épaule qui frottait gentiment son bec contre sa joue. « Et Deimos. Ils sont assez protecteurs et très joueurs. »

Minako ne pouvait détacher son regard de Phobos. Quelque chose était…

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ? » murmura t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit simplement Rei. « Quand j'étais petite je croyais juste qu'ils étaient des animaux spéciaux. Que c'était pour ça qu'ils me suivaient partout et pouvaient communiquer avec moi. Comme ça qu'ils m'ont dit leurs noms. Mais quand je suis devenue Sailor Mars, j'ai compris qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment de simples corbeaux. Je crois qu'ils ne se souviennent pas eux-mêmes de ce qu'ils sont. »

Phobos bougea légèrement et pinça doucement l'oreille de Rei. Elle sourit.

« Oui, » répondit-elle à la créature. « C'est elle. » Elle expliqua : « Il a senti Vénus en toi. »

« Oh. Comment tu peux communiquer avec lui ? »

« C'est compliqué. C'est un mélange d'images et de sentiments. Le lien ne vient pas de moi mais d'eux, alors je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche. »

Deimos croassa au-dessus d'eux, son regard opaque braqué sur Minako.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il m'apprécie. »

Rei secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ça, il est simplement jaloux. Il a mauvais caractère, » confia t-elle, et Minako eut l'étrange impression que Phobos s'amusait de ce commentaire sur son frère. « Il ne supporte pas que je sois partie toute la journée sans passer du temps avec lui et sans lui donner à manger. »

Deimos croassa de nouveau. Rei leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ferais mieux de te taire et de montrer un peu de respect, » reprocha t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » s'inquiéta Minako.

Rei sourit.

« T'en fais pas, ce n'était pas sur toi. Apparemment, Usagi nous attend en haut. »

« Ah. »

« Tends ton bras. »

« Pardon ? »

Rei attrapa sa main et tendit son bras à sa place.

« Comme ça. Deimos veut faire connaissance avec toi. »

Phobos s'envola. Minako, inquiète, observa ses serres.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tes vêtements n'en souffriront pas. Par contre, il est un peu lourd. »

Deimos était sur son bras avant que Minako ait eu le temps de répondre. Il était en effet lourd, et serrait son avant bras avec force sans lui faire de mal. Il l'observait toujours, attentivement.

« Euh… salut. »

Deimos pencha la tête sur le côté. Rei sourit.

« Il t'aime bien. »

Le corbeau tourna sa tête vers elle avec un petit croassement mécontent.

« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! » lança t-elle à l'oiseau. « Il t'aime bien, » confirma t-elle de nouveau pour Minako. « Il aime bien ton aura. »

« Tant mieux, » sourit Minako, plus détendue à présent.

Elle n'aurait pas aimé que les deux énormes corbeaux ne l'apprécient pas, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Deimos s'envola.

« On va voir quelle catastrophe a encore provoqué Usagi ? »

« Ok, » sourit Minako.


	5. IV

**IV.**

Rei observa la nuit tomber un moment, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre de nouveau.

Usagi avait seulement eu une dispute avec ses parents et avait voulu se changer les idées. Les trois jeunes filles avaient passé une heure à discuter ensemble. Rei était toujours convaincue qu'Usagi était l'être le plus pur de cette planète, avec toute sa joie de vivre, son enthousiasme, cet amour irradiant d'elle, cette gentillesse et surtout cette capacité à pardonner et à vouloir le bien de n'importe qui. Son altruisme et sa bonté n'avaient pas de limite, et c'était toujours un plaisir captivant d'être en sa compagnie.

Sa simple existence montrait à Rei que malgré toutes les horreurs de ce monde, l'humanité méritait qu'on se sacrifie pour elle.

Elle soupira et s'assit devant les coupures de journaux, se souvint du pressentiment qu'elle avait eu un peu avant… que Minako et elle s'embrassent.

Elle sourit à ce souvenir, ravie et excitée toute à la fois, tout en songeant à cette merveilleuse journée qu'elle avait passée avec l'autre fille. Puis elle se souvint que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça et se recentra.

Il était quand même difficile de tirer ses pensées loin de ce souvenir, alors que la sensation des lèvres de Minako sur les siennes demeurait. C'était étrange, mais elle avait eu l'impossible impression que ce contact leur était familier, elle s'était sentie calme soudain, paisible.

Elle ne savait pas où ça les mènerait, mais elle savait que son cœur avait attendu ça depuis longtemps. L'ennui, c'était que ça les entraînait un peu plus vers sa vision…

Non. D'autres choses demandaient son attention.

_Les habitants du quartier pleurent le petit ange de la communauté et demandent justice._

_Aucune nouvelle piste dans la recherche du tueur en série._

_Le père de la première victime du tueur aux couteaux lance un appel à témoin : « Si vous avez un indice, n'importe quoi qui puisse aider la police à retrouver l'assassin de ma fille adorée, s'il vous plait, donnez –le »._

_La police recherche toujours un possible lien entre les deux victimes._

Rei soupira une nouvelle fois et alla s'installer devant le feu sacré. Elle récita les chants et ralentit sa respiration pour entrer en méditation.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, et vite, parce qu'elle deviendrait folle si elle continuait à avoir autant de choses horribles à l'esprit.

* * *

Le dimanche passa rapidement. Durant sa méditation, Rei avait perçu certaines choses étranges qu'elle avait dû passer à la police.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Les Kami n'avaient pas franchement été clairs, comme souvent. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il y avait un trait officiel à cette affaire, que les filles n'étaient peut-être pas celles à avoir été visées. La police chercherait désormais du côté des familles et de leur passé.

Ensuite, Rei dut se concentrer sur ses révisions et ses devoirs durant le peu de temps libre qu'elle eut. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient et les gens se faisaient plus nombreux au temple.

Elle n'eut donc pas le temps de voir Minako ou leurs amis, et ça la contraria autant que ça la soulagea. Elle ne souhaitait pas que la jeune femme sente ses émotions sans dessus dessous du moment.

Le lundi, elle rentra de l'école éreintée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être encore plus fatiguée que la semaine passée, alors qu'elle avait bien dormi durant au moins deux nuits pendant le week-end. Elle eut du mal à faire ses corvées, et elle n'était d'ailleurs pas arrivée à se concentrer sur la plupart de ses cours, comme si son esprit ne pouvait se focaliser pendant plus de six minutes. C'était profondément exaspérant, mais inquiétant aussi. Peut-être couvait-elle quelque chose, ça expliquerait la fatigue et les vertiges occasionnels.

« Rei ? »

« Oui, Sensei ? »

« L'hôpital a appelé. »

Elle lâcha immédiatement ce qu'elle tenait, fit un signe à la miko plus jeune de reprendre la boutique et rejoignit le prêtre rapidement.

« L'hôpital ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Minako. Si elle était de nouveau en danger, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas au sujet de ton père ou d'un ami. Ils ont appelé pour informer qu'ils avaient tous les résultats des tests médicaux que tu as subis. »

« Oh, » répondit Rei, soulagée. Elle avait complètement oublié pour les tests. Certains demandaient un délai pour qu'un résultat soit disponible et analysé, mais aussitôt qu'elle avait su pour sa stérilité elle avait oublié tous les autres. « Ok. Quoi ? »

« Ils ont demandé à ce que tu ailles à l'hôpital voir un médecin. Le rendez-vous est demain à dix-sept heures. »

« Voir un médecin ? Demain ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Rei. »

Le cœur de Rei se serra.

« Ils ont trouvé quelque chose d'anormal ? »

Elle repensa à tous ces tests qu'elle avait demandés pour un check-up complet. Son père avait soutenu sa demande sans problème et les avait payés. Analyses du sang, scanners, échographie,… Certains plus désagréables que d'autres. En raison de l'affluence des examens, on lui avait dit qu'elle devrait patienter pour qu'un médecin en analyse les résultats, puisqu'elle n'était pas en danger.

Le prêtre avait l'air très soucieux.

« Je l'ignore, ils n'ont pas voulu spécifier. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est peut-être rien. Tu devrais appeler ton père et lui demander de t'y accompagner demain. »

« Oui. Oui, ok, » répondit Rei dans un état second.

Elle entra dans le temple et s'assit près du téléphone avant de composer le numéro de son père. Elle tomba sur la secrétaire, et elle n'eut à attendre que cinq minutes avant que le sénateur ne la prenne. Pas de doute, il faisait d'énormes efforts. Rei ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se félicitant d'avoir pris sur elle pour lui pardonner.

_« Allô, Rei ? »_

« Bonjour, papa. »

_« Bonsoir. Tu souhaitais me parler ? »_

« Oui, je sais qu'on devait déjeuner mercredi, mais… tu pourrais te libérer demain vers seize heures trente ? Je sais que tu dois avoir plein de rendez-vous mais… »

_« Tu as des ennuis, Rei ? »_ demanda t-il de sa voix bourrue ordinaire. Elle ne demandait jamais de reprogrammer, les rendez-vous qu'ils avaient ensemble étaient à présent pris de commun accord entre leurs deux emplois du temps.

« Non. C'est juste que l'hôpital a appelé. Un médecin veut me voir demain. Si tu ne peux pas te libérer, je demanderais à Sensei de m'accompagner. »

_« L'hôpital ? »_ Elle sentit sa tension dans son ton plus rapide. Il était aussi contrôlé qu'organisé. Rien ne transparaissait jamais chez lui, et si Rei n'avait pas su lire les gens, elle aurait pu croire qu'il la détestait et qu'il n'avait rien à faire d'elle. _« Au sujet de tes examens, ceux que tu as voulu passer ? Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »_

Elle sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Poser ainsi plusieurs questions de suite était un signe de plus de son angoisse.

« Je ne sais pas. Ils n'ont pas voulu préciser. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, papa, ce n'est peut-être rien. »

Elle l'entendit bouger dans son bureau, des bruits de feuilles et de stylo.

_« Rei ? »_

« Oui ? »

_« Quand tu as demandé soudainement ces tests, c'était parce que tu avais vu quelque chose ? »_

Bien sûr, il savait pour ses dons. C'était une des choses qui les avait séparés, mais qu'il respectait malgré son manque de foi. Elle n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi. Elle supposait que ça avait à voir avec une chose qui se serait passée dans son enfance.

« Pas sur ma santé. Pas vraiment. Je suis aussi surprise que vous, » répondit-elle sincèrement. « Tu sais, je peux y aller avec Sensei. »

_« Non. J'avais un rendez-vous avec un membre de la Fondation Soleil, mais je décommanderai sans problème. Mon chauffeur et moi passerons te prendre à la fin des cours à l'Académie. »_

« Très bien. La Fondation Soleil ? »

_« Oui. Pourquoi ? »_

« Je… j'ai déjà entendu ça… »

_« Elle s'occupe d'enfants malades ou défavorisés depuis quinze ans. Je les soutiens. »_

« Je vois… Tu travailles avec quelqu'un en particulier chez eux ? »

_« Le sous-directeur. Pourquoi ? »_

« Non. Non, désolée, pour rien. Alors, à demain ? »

_« A demain. Repose-toi. »_

« Oui. Merci. »

Elle raccrocha, inquiète et troublée. La Fondation Soleil… Dans une de ses visions, elle en était la directrice. Etait-ce par son père qu'elle obtiendrait ce poste ?

Elle décida de retourner à son travail, de ne plus penser à tout ça et aux possibilités. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, et elle le prit avec un sourire en voyant le dixième texto de Minako en deux jours.

_Longue journée ennuyeuse. Et toi ? Artémis dit bonjour._

Rei secoua la tête et répondit rapidement.

_Longue journée très chargée. Je croyais que tu tournais un épisode d'une série ? Bonjour à Artémis._

_C'est ce que je fais. Mais c'est long et ennuyeux. L'acteur est pédant, et tout le monde est stressé. Je ne m'amuse pas du tout. On en a encore pour au moins deux heures. _

_Ca a l'air horrible. Fais un caprice de star et sauve-toi. ;-)_

_Ne me tente pas ! Et mon image ? Faut que j'y retourne. Enième prise de la scène trois. __Bisous._

_Ok, courage. Bisous._

Elle rangea son téléphone avec un sourire. Echanger de tels texto avec Minako était comme avoir un secret que tout le monde adorerait connaître. Ce qui n'avait rien de nouveau pour quelqu'un doué d'un sixième sens pointu, ayant été Sailor Mars et dont la meilleure amie se nommait Minako Aino sans que personne ne le sache. Akima avait raison en un point, la tête de leurs camarades de classe si elles savaient que Rei Hino passait son temps libre avec leur idole vaudrait certainement le détour.

Quant à la nouvelle tournure de leur relation…

Alors envoyer des messages à la popstar sous le nez de tous avait bien quelque chose de grisant, quelque part. Comme songer que des dizaines de personnes rêvaient d'attirer l'attention de l'idole et de l'embrasser, et que la seule qui l'ait réellement fait, c'était elle. Enfin, à sa connaissance, mais ce n'était pas une précision agréable…

Se réprimandant silencieusement pour de telles pensées frivoles, Rei secoua la tête et retourna à la boutique du temple.

Ca avait quand même du bon d'être une adolescente normale l'espace de quelques minutes.

* * *

Minako se laissa tomber sur le canapé de sa suite d'hôtel avec un petit soupir.

« Ce tournage a été une horreur. »

« Ce type était affreux, » confirma Artémis en l'observant avec un mélange de compassion et de tristesse.

« Je suis toujours stupéfaite par son arrogance et son manque de savoir vivre. »

« Tu aurais dû le frapper. »

La jeune fille eut un petit rire et se redressa.

« Artémis, je ne peux pas frapper tous les hommes qui osent m'approcher. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Celui-là était un porc. »

« C'est juste, » soupira t-elle. Elle alla jusqu'à la cuisine et avala deux cachets rapidement.

« Migraines ? » s'inquiéta Artémis.

« Juste des maux de tête, » rassura t-elle. « Je vais prendre une douche. Je me sens sale. »

« Ok. Au fait, tu as été géniale, Mina. Je trouve que tu deviens une actrice formidable. »

« Vraiment ? Merci. » Soudain, elle grimaça. « Imagine si je n'avais pas seulement eu un rôle en guest star et que j'avais dû jouer son amante ou sa petite amie et l'embrasser et le laisser me toucher… » Elle frissonna de dégoût. « Je me rends malade toute seule. »

« Je préfère ne pas penser à ça, merci. Que tu aies dû enlacer Jiro pour le tournage du film de l'année dernière passe encore, mais je ne suis pas pressé de te voir accepter des scripts où tu devras embrasser des inconnus. Au moins Jiro était un garçon correct. »

Elle sourit.

« Ne sois pas si protecteur, Artémis. Ca arrivera un jour si je continue à jouer, tu sais. Ce n'est qu'un travail, ça ne compte pas. »

Elle passa dans la salle de bains. Artémis haussa la voix pour qu'elle l'entende.

« Je me demande ce que Mars en pensera ! »

Comme il s'en était douté, Minako réapparut rapidement.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est que de la comédie. Et puis Reiko est trop sensée pour être jalouse. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Peut-être. Et si elle jouait dans une pièce à l'école et qu'elle ait à embrasser quelqu'un ? »

« Ca n'arrivera jamais, » répondit Minako négligemment. « Et puis je ne crois pas que Reiko aime les hommes, du tout. »

« Mina, il n'y a que des filles dans son école. Et j'ai dit si. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on discute de ça. Pour le moment il n'y a même pas quelque chose d'officiel entre nous. Et puis tout est si compliqué, entre ma carrière, la sienne, son père et les paparazzis… »

« Tu as été fascinée par elle dès la première fois que tu lui as parlé, si bien que tu as même risqué ta santé et t'es engagée dans un combat contre toute logique à la seule pensée qu'elle puisse être blessée. »

« Je me devais de combattre. Et puis où veux-tu en venir ? Je n'avais pas de telles intentions pour elle à l'époque où on était Senshi. »

« Je ne t'ai accusée de rien, » rassura doucement Artémis. « Je sais bien qu'il n'y avait rien de tel entre Rei et toi, et que tu ne ferais jamais rien contre les lois. »

« Aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus Senshi, de toute façon. Tout est différent. »

« Je le sais. En aucun cas je me suis imposé à cette tournure des choses, la reine Sérénité avait interdit de telles unions seulement entre Senshi. »

« Alors où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda Minako, se forçant à se calmer pour ne pas paraître trop sur la défensive et intriguer Artémis.

« Tu n'es pas Vénusienne. Mais ton âme en porte des traces, et si tu as été élue c'est que l'amour n'est pas une simple émotion pour toi. Les Vénusiens étaient connus pour leur dévotion, pour leur épanouissement sous l'effet de l'amour. »

« Ils étaient aussi connus pour leur amour du sexe et le nombre de leurs amants, et je te garantie que je ne compte pas multiplier les aventures d'un soir tout en entretenant une relation la journée. »

« Je crois que tu es tombée amoureuse d'elle il y a longtemps. »

Minako détourna les yeux et croisa les bras.

« Et alors ? Ca ne t'a pas dérangé jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Je ne désapprouve en aucun cas, Mina, je te l'ai dit, » rassura t-il. « Je veux juste que tu prennes conscience que… Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi épanouie et heureuse qu'avec elle, et j'aime te voir ainsi. Mais dans trois mois tu pars en tournée, et elle est prêtresse et fille de sénateur. D'une manière ou d'une autre, votre amour se heurtera à des barrières. »

« Je sais, mais je n'ai aucune intention de laisser cette société et sa stupide morale passéiste me dicter ma conduite. »

« Tu peux agir irrationnellement parfois. Sois prudente. »

« Tu veux dire en public ? » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Mais tu peux être possessive. »

« C'est faux ! »

« Et jalouse. »

« Non ! »

« Minako, » insista Artémis avec amusement, « tu es même jalouse des filles de son école pour connaître le même monde qu'elle et pour passer autant de temps dans une journée avec elle. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Et j'ai vu ton air à chaque fois qu'Usagi et les autres mentionnent quelque chose sur Mars que tu ne connaissais pas, ou un moment avec elle où tu n'étais pas là. »

« Je vais prendre une douche, tu perds les pédales ! »

Artémis secoua la tête alors qu'elle fermait la porte de la salle de bains.

« J'espère que Rei a conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle met les pieds. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Elle est presque plus bornée que Mina ! »

Quand Minako sortit enfin de la douche, elle commanda un repas et attrapa son téléphone. Elle hésita deux minutes avant de composer le numéro de Rei, tout en écoutant distraitement l'interview d'elle que la télé diffusait. Elle vit avec un œil critique que son sourire était trop timide et qu'elle avait une forte tendance à froncer les sourcils lorsqu'une question du journaliste ne lui plaisait pas.

Il allait falloir qu'elle rectifie ça.

Au bout de la cinquième sonnerie, une voix rauque répondit.

_« Allô ? »_

Minako fronça les sourcils.

« Désolée, je te réveille ? »

_« Euh… Apparemment. Quelle heure est-il ? »_

« Hum, un peu plus de vingt et une heures. »

_« Oh. »_

« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Minako en entendant le ton distant et étrange de Rei. Elle avait l'air si éreintée…

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez elle ces dernières semaines. Minako commençait réellement à être inquiète, peu importait ce que disait Rei.

_« Oui. Oui, ça va, je me suis assoupie, c'est tout. Et toi ? »_

« Je me suis remise de mes terribles aventures au studio télé. »

_« Quoi, ils ne t'ont pas traitée comme une princesse ? »_

« Si, bien sûr. Mais le réalisateur s'est disputé avec le cadreur et on a perdu deux heures sur des détails. Tout ça pour une apparition d'une demie heure dans un épisode d'une série que je déteste. »

_« Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? »_

« Hiroshi. »

_« Je ne connais pas. »_

Minako sourit.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? C'est une série qui en est à sa troisième saison et l'une des plus regardée du moment. Ca parle d'un étudiant, un génie qui ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'il est un génie et qui aide la police anonymement, et de ses amours et tout ça. »

_« Et tu jouais quoi ? »_

« Moi-même, en fait. Un rival veut me tuer, Hiroshi découvre le fin mot de l'histoire et me sauve la vie, je finis en admiration devant lui, je le remercie chaleureusement et promets de garder son secret et je pars en tournée. Fin de l'épisode. »

_« Je suis déçue, tu viens de me gâcher la fin. »_

Minako sourit de plus belle en devinant le dédain caché derrière la fausse déception de Rei.

« Navrée, ne t'en fais pas tu as le temps de l'oublier. L'épisode sera diffusé dans deux mois. »

_« Je n'ai pas la mémoire aussi courte !_ _»_ protesta Rei.

« Et moi qui croyais que le monde télévisuel te désintéressait tant que tu oubliais immédiatement tout ce qui avait avoir avec lui. »

_« Plus depuis que je fréquente Usagi, Ami et Makoto. Je vais sûrement devoir aller chez l'une d'entre elles pour regarder cet épisode le jour de sa diffusion. »_

« Si tu veux je peux t'en dispenser. »

_« Ouah, ça a vraiment dû être une sale journée pour que tu n'insistes pas pour que je vois ton travail. »_

« L'acteur principal, celui qui joue Hiroshi, est bien moins gentil, serviable, romantique et appréciable que son personnage, crois-moi. J'ai déjà prévenu mon manager que s'ils appelaient pour je refasse une apparition dans le show c'était non. »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de si terrible ? Il a critiqué tes chaussures ? »_

« Mars ! » s'indigna Minako. « Je ne suis pas aussi obsédée par ma tenue. »

« Bien sûr que si, » répliqua Artémis près d'elle.

Minako le fusilla du regard, mais elle cessa immédiatement en entendant le doux son du rire de Rei.

_« Tu vois ? Artémis est d'accord, »_ dit-elle.

Minako s'autorisa à sourire puisque la miko ne pouvait la voir.

« Peu importe. Tu sauras que ce type m'a fait des avances, et qu'il n'est en rien subtil. Artémis a failli lui sauter dessus… ce qui n'aurait pas été très efficace, puisqu'il est une peluche. »

_« Il t'a fait des avances ? » _

Minako sourit en entendant la tension et le mécontentement de Rei.

« Hmm, je l'ai remis à sa place. Le seul moment sympa de la journée, je dois dire. »

_« Tant mieux. »_

« Jalouse ? »

_« D'un type visiblement idiot et impoli ? Non. Outrée serait plus vrai. Oups. »_

« Quoi ? »

_« Rien, j'ai fait tomber mes baguettes. J'ai manqué le dîner puisque je dormais. »_

« Encore une nuit agitée ? »

_« Pas vraiment. »_

« Pas de nouveau cauchemar ? »

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelle vision ou prémonition sur ce tueur ? »

_« Pas exactement. »_ Le ton de Rei baissa. « _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Minako. »_

Minako se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pas vraiment heureuse que Rei ait aussi aisément capté son angoisse.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi. »

_« Ce ne sont que des rêves, ce n'est pas dangereux. »_

Se souvenant du flash qu'elle avait perçu durant leur baiser et de ses propres cauchemars, Minako ne put s'empêcher d'être submergée par l'inquiétude et la peur.

« Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des images horribles dans la tête, » murmura t-elle finalement.

_« Tu parles de tes souvenirs sur nos vies passées ?_ _»_ demanda doucement Rei.

« Oui, de ça aussi, » dit-elle avant de réaliser sur quel chemin elle s'engageait. Elle fit rapidement marche arrière. Il y avait des choses que Rei ignorait totalement sur elle et sa vie, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui mettre ça sur les épaules. « Et puis c'est dans ma nature et mes instincts de m'inquiéter pour mes Senshi. »

_« Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour moi. »_

« Bien sûr que si. »

_« Je t'ai déjà dit que si j'éclaircissais les choses, je t'en parlerais. Tu as d'autres choses sur lesquelles te concentrer avec les préparations de la tournée et la promotion de Bienvenue. »_

« Je sais parfaitement diviser mon attention. »

_« Je sais. »_

« Tu sais, quand je suis près de toi, je sens certaines choses… »

_« Je croyais que c'était dans ta politique de ne jamais évoquer les émotions que tu percevais avec ton empathie ? »_

Il y avait une certaine tension dans la voix de Rei, mais Minako ne voulait faire marche arrière.

« Parfois, tu… tes émotions sont si chaotiques. »

_« Tout le monde a ces moments. »_

« Non. Enfin, si, mais non. Toi, tes émotions ont toujours été évidentes et claires. Tu es une des seules personnes que j'ai rencontrées à les accepter aussi bien, tu sais. Elles sont définies, et fortes, parce que tu es toujours si honnête… Et c'est rare, Rei. Les humains comme toi sont terriblement rares, et pour les gens comme moi… vous êtes spéciaux. Je ne suis jamais submergée quand je suis près de toi, sauf quand les circonstances sont particulières. Et ces dernières semaines, tu… parfois, tu changes. »

_« Ecoute, beaucoup de choses sont compliquées en ce moment, je te l'ai dit. Je suis désolée si… Je suis désolée. »_

« Non, non. Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est juste que je me sens… que je suis… » Minako ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle pouvait être si maladroite ! « Je suis inquiète pour toi, » avoua t-elle finalement.

_« Je sais, »_ répondit Rei doucement. _« Je sais, Mina. Mais ça ira. Et si ça ne va plus ou si quelque chose se passe, je te le dirai, ok ? Promis. Arrête de t'en faire pour ça. Les médecins t'ont dit d'éviter tout stress. »_

Minako sourit.

« On dirait ma mère, Reiko. Je vais parfaitement bien, mon dernier check-up était parfait. »

_« Tant mieux. »_

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain ? Après les cours, bien sûr. »

_« Oui, »_ répondit Rei d'une voix étrange. _« Je vois mon père, en fait. »_

« Vous ne déjeuniez pas mercredi ? »

_« Aussi. »_

« Ok, » répondit Minako, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir déçue et d'avoir l'impression que Rei lui cachait quelque chose. Ca ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage.

_« Mais je t'appellerai ensuite. On pourrait peut-être se voir après, si tu veux. »_

Minako sourit et lutta pour garder un ton posé qui ne refléterait pas son ravissement.

« J'aimerais assez, oui. »

Elle eut envie de lui dire qu'elle lui manquait, mais ne voulait aucunement paraître trop envahissante ou… amoureuse. Sa relation avec Rei était à la base basée sur leur fierté et leur mutuelle défiance, et même si avec les années cette compétition s'était adoucie, elle restait tout de même présente.

_« Bien, »_ répondit Rei, un sourire dans la voix qui fit chaud au cœur de Minako. _« Il faut que je raccroche maintenant. »_

« Déjà ? » se plaignit Minako.

_« Je dois dîner et finir mes devoirs. On ne peut pas tous faire en sorte de ne surtout pas étudier et de trouver des excuses rocambolesques pour le justifier. »_

« Sauver le monde, mourir et s'occuper de sa carrière c'est rocambolesque ? »

Rei eut un petit rire.

_« Travaille un peu tes cours, et à demain. »_

« A demain, Reiko, » sourit Minako.

_« Bonne nuit. »_

« Bonne nuit. Repose-toi. »

_« Toi aussi. »_

Soudain prise d'un pressentiment horrible, Minako se redressa.

« Reiko ? »

_« Quoi ? »_ répondit Rei, sentant sans doute sa tension.

Mais Minako ne savait que dire.

« Sois prudente. »

_« … Bien sûr, »_ rassura Rei, confuse.

Minako raccrocha. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle l'embrassait, mais elle n'avait pas osé, et cet horrible pressentiment lui serrait le cœur.

« Mina ? Un problème ? » s'inquiéta Artémis.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Minako eut toutes les peines du monde à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Et ça n'avait pas complètement avoir avec les fêtes qui approchaient, et ce qu'elles représentaient pour elle.

* * *

Akima, essoufflée, courut un peu plus vite pour rejoindre Rei.

Le sport n'était en rien sa matière favorite, et elle détestait transpirer. Dire qu'elles n'en étaient qu'à l'échauffement !

« Plus vite, les filles ! Allez ! » les poussa leur professeur.

Akima doubla quelques unes de ses autres camarades jusqu'à arriver au niveau de Rei. D'ordinaire, Rei était l'une des seules filles de la classe à rencontrer les critères d'excellence haut placés de leur tortionnaire de prof. Mais ce matin, Rei n'étaient en rien en tête de la file d'élèves.

« Hé, Hino ! »

« Salut, » répondit Rei entre deux souffles.

« Encore un tour. »

« Hmm. »

Akima nota à quel point l'autre fille était essoufflée et sourit.

« Eh ben, Rei, on a du mal à suivre? »

« J'ai mal dormi, c'est peut-être ça, » se justifia Rei.

Akima se tut, ayant besoin de tout son souffle pour terminer le huitième et dernier tour. D'ordinaire elle se serait arrêtée en cours de route sans craindre les remontrances du prof, mais aujourd'hui était le jour des évaluations, et elle savait que l'échauffement comptait.

« Bon, bien, » annonça le prof en s'approchant des vingt filles occupées à reprendre leur souffle. « Vous avez déjà les équipes et vous connaissez le fonctionnement. Je veux vous voir sur votre terrain dans cinq minutes ! »

Les filles grognèrent, et Rei et Akima se levèrent. Elles étaient dans la même équipe. Pour l'évaluation de volley-ball, elles étaient huit par terrain, chaque membre d'une équipe étant d'un niveau différent. Faible, moyen, bon, excellent. Akima était moyenne, Rei était bonne.

Elles marchèrent lentement vers leur terrain.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Minako, » confia Akima en s'assurant que personne ne les écoutait.

« Ah ? »

« Elle veut m'offrir des places pour son prochain concert, pour ma famille. Tu le savais ? »

« Je crois qu'elle l'a mentionné, oui. »

« Je ne sais pas si je vais accepter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh ben, on a l'argent pour les acheter, alors je me dis qu'elle peut les offrir à quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas de quoi payer. »

Rei lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit de cette manière étrange et douce qui donnait l'impression à Akima de n'être qu'une enfant ignorante qu'un adulte approuverait.

« Tu devrais accepter. Minako ne donne pas des places à n'importe qui. Elle a dû sentir quelque chose chez toi qui lui a plu, et c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a de te remercier. »

« Me remercier ? Pourquoi ? »

Elles étaient arrivées à leur terrain.

« Tu sais, pour n'avoir rien dit de notre amitié. »

Akima sourit et hocha la tête.

« Vous avez fini de discuter, toutes les deux ? Tu deviens bavarde, Hino ? » leur lança leur co-équipière, Rina, qui se tut rapidement quand Rei lui lança un regard noir.

Les filles avaient tendance à ennuyer Rei et à se moquer d'elle, mais elles ne le faisaient jamais si elles n'étaient pas en groupe. Un exemple typique de la lâcheté des charmantes héritières qui menaient la danse à l'Académie.

Le professeur distribuait les ballons, tout le monde était en place. Alors qu'il rappelait les règles des matches, Akima jeta un coup d'œil à Rei, pâle et toujours essoufflée.

Elle était pourtant bien plus athlétique d'habitude, il en fallait beaucoup pour lui ôter le souffle.

« Ca va, Rei ? » s'inquiéta t-elle. « Tu trembles. »

« C'est rien, » sourit Rei. « Je dois être fatiguée. »

Elle alla se mettre en place, et Akima n'osa pas insister. Pourtant elle savait que mal dormir une ou deux nuits ne pouvait pas retirer à quelqu'un ses capacités sportives.

Ses pensées furent vite tirées vers le match qui débuta, et vers la note que ses gestes et son attitude sur le terrain lui vaudraient. Elle nota tout de même que Rei était loin d'être aussi performante que d'ordinaire. Elle bougeait moins rapidement, ses réflexes si impressionnants semblaient inexistants et sa force était risible. Plusieurs fois elle manqua le ballon, ce qui leur fit perdre des points et lui attira les foudres de Rina et Aya.

« Hino ! » cria leur professeur en passant près du terrain. « Vous vous croyez en vacances ?! Bougez-vous ! »

« Oui, Monsieur ! »

Pendant quelques minutes, le jeu de Rei sembla s'améliorer. L'équipe d'en face essaya de smasher, mais Aya, à l'arrière, fut rapide.

« J'ai ! »

Elle la renvoya en l'air, une jolie reprise, pour que Rei puisse smasher à son tour. Mais Rei ne bougea pas, et le ballon tomba près d'elle.

« Bon sang, Hino, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » ragea Rina en se tournant vers elle. « Tes corbeaux… » Elle s'interrompit soudain, et Akima fut surprise de voir de l'inquiétude entrer dans son regard. « Hé, ça va pas ? »

La miko ne lui répondit pas, pâle, elle était occupée à tenter de reprendre son souffle, une main plaquée contre sa poitrine.

« Rei ? » demanda de nouveau Rina.

Akima vit avec horreur le corps de son amie basculer puis tomber alors qu'elle perdait connaissance. Rina la rattrapa de justesse.

« Hino ?! Rei ! Monsieur, on a besoin d'un médecin ! »

Akima les rejoignit rapidement. Leur professeur sortait déjà son téléphone, demandant à Aya de garder les autres filles à distance.

Rei ne répondait plus, et ne se réveilla pas.

* * *

Minako se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise. Son crayon lui échappa et alla s'écraser au sol.

Près d'elle, son professeur particulier haussa un sourcil.

« Un problème, Minako ? »

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, perdue dans l'horrible sensation qui lui enserrait le cœur, et dans la certitude que quelque chose allait terriblement de travers.

« Il faut que je parte, » murmura t-elle en se levant.

« Nous venons de commencer, nous devons travailler trois heures. Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! »

Minako enfila ses chaussures, attrapa son sac, sa veste et Artémis et secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur ! C'est une urgence ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait venir pour rien, laissez-moi une liste des devoirs et je les ferai pour notre prochain rendez-vous vendredi, je suis désolée ! Fermez la suite en partant, merci ! »

Elle quitta la suite sans attendre et se précipita dans l'ascenseur.

« Mina ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Artémis savait bien que ce n'était pas simplement un plan pour échapper aux math.

Tremblante, Minako ferma les yeux.

« Je le sens… Ce tiraillement, cette alarme… C'est douloureux, Artémis. »

« Quoi ? »

« Une des filles va mal. Je sais que l'une d'elles souffre. »

« Qui ? »

Elle sortit son mobile et chercha à joindre Rei, sans succès. Se souvenant de son pressentiment de la veille, elle recommença, la peur lui serrant le ventre. Pas de réponse. Usagi et Ami ne répondirent pas non plus, mais Makoto décrocha au bout de quatre sonneries.

_« Allô ? » _

« Makoto ! » s'exclama Minako sans pouvoir se contrôler. « Ca va ?! »

_« Minako ? Oui, ça va ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_ s'inquiéta Jupiter en entendant sa voix si aiguë.

Minako sortit de l'hôtel et grimpa dans un taxi.

« Je n'arrive pas à joindre les autres ! »

_« Il est onze heures, Minako, elles sont en cours. Je suis entre deux cours moi-même. »_

« Tu as vu les autres ? »

_« Oui. Je suis allée voir Usagi et Ami tout à l'heure. Tout va bien. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

« Si ce n'est pas vous, alors… Rei… »

Elle raccrocha et demanda au taxi de la conduire à Hikawa le plus rapidement possible. Peut-être qu'elle était malade et qu'elle était restée là-bas ? Peut-être que les prêtres sauraient la renseigner ? Une fois arrivée, elle sauta du véhicule et grimpa toutes les marches en un temps record sans la moindre fatigue. Artémis, dans son sac, restait silencieux, inquiet.

Minako courut à travers la cour et les torii, peu soucieuse d'être reconnue. Elle passa derrière et trouva enfin le prêtre.

« Sensei ! »

Il se figea en la voyant et ne la reprit pas pour sa voix trop élevée en raison de son état d'agitation.

« Est-ce que Reiko est là ? »

« Non, Minako, elle est à l'Académie bien sûr. Y a-t-il un problème ? Vous semblez bien agitée. »

« Vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles ? Vous l'avez vue ce matin ? Comment était-elle ? »

« Elle est préoccupée et fatiguée ces derniers jours, mais ça semblait aller. Minako, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je… je sais qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Je l'ai senti. Est-ce que vous pourriez vous renseigner ? »

Face à sa conviction et suivant ses instincts, il hocha la tête et la guida à l'intérieur. Minako vit Phobos et Deimos les observer de leur perchoir dans un arbre, silencieux. Ca ne rassura pas du tout la jeune fille. Au contraire.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le téléphone, celui-ci se mit à sonner. Le prêtre et l'idole échangèrent un regard soucieux, puis il répondit.

« Temple Hikawa, bonjour ? … Quoi, quand ?! … Comment va-t-elle ? … Très bien. Oui. Merci. »

Il raccrocha, et Minako était certaine d'avoir encore pâli. Son cœur ne pouvait pas se serrer plus, elle avait envie de vomir tant elle était anxieuse.

« Quel hôpital ? » demanda t-elle rapidement.

« Juuban. »

Minako n'attendit pas et fit demi-tour avant de courir de nouveau à travers le temple.

Il fallut au taxi quarante minutes pour arriver à l'hôpital à cause de la circulation, et Minako crut qu'elle allait exploser de peur, de frustration et d'inquiétude. Quand enfin il se gara, elle balança au chauffeur un tas de billets, sans doute bien trop pour la course, et se précipita à l'intérieur de l'établissement avant de se stopper, légèrement nauséeuse.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve Rei, mais comment ?

Ce sentiment de danger et d'alarme lui avait été envoyé parce que l'une de ses Senshi était mal. En tant que leader, elle était liée à elles toutes et se devait de savoir quand l'une d'elles était en mauvaise posture pour l'aider ou la protéger, ou simplement en être informée pour prendre les meilleures décisions.

Elle ferma les yeux, fit appel à cette partie d'elle qui était toujours Vénus. Si elle avait ce don, elle devait bien être capable de repérer sa Senshi, non ? Surtout Rei…

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, mais elle comprit le truc assez rapidement. Ce n'était pas différent de son empathie, sauf qu'au lieu de sentiments, elle sentait les auras.

Celle de Rei lui était si spéciale qu'elle semblait plus forte et plus brillante que toutes les autres. Minako rouvrit les yeux et courut vers les escaliers, négligeant l'ascenseur. Elle entra dans le service souhaité et avança dans le couloir, faisant confiance à ses instincts.

Elle se retrouva devant une chambre, et put apercevoir par la vitre d'observation, seulement à moitié obstruée par un store, sa meilleure amie, couchée sur un lit d'hôpital, inerte. Elle était sous monitoring cardiaque, sous IV et sous oxygène, semblait pâle, malade et éreintée.

Mais elle était vivante.

Soudain, les jambes de Minako ne la portèrent plus et elle se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol. Artémis sortit à moitié du sac pour gentiment pousser sa main avec son museau, cherchant à la soutenir.

« Ca ira, » rassura t-il.

« Tu n'en sais rien, » murmura t-elle, se sentant soudain épuisée, des larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues. « J'aurais dû – »

« Non, Mina. »

« Si. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Les filles m'avaient dit qu'elles s'inquiétaient pour elle, et j'ai vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et je n'ai rien fait. »

« Qu'aurais-tu pu faire ? Rei t'a dit qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était juste préoccupée et fatiguée. Et c'est sans doute ce qu'elle était. »

« Mais hier au téléphone, j'ai senti que ça n'allait pas, et j'ai eu un pressentiment. J'aurais dû aller au temple, j'aurais dû la forcer à se reposer… Quel leader je fais. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! » protesta t-il doucement. « Tu ne pouvais savoir, même Mars ne savait pas. »

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir autrement presque désert, et Artémis se cacha alors que Minako se relevait doucement. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'elle vit le sénateur Takashi Hino saluer le médecin qui lui parlait et se diriger vers elle et la chambre de sa fille unique.

Il avait l'air pâle et soucieux, et sa cravate était de travers.

Un très mauvais signe pour quelqu'un d'aussi obsessif que lui quant aux apparences.

Il s'arrêta devant elle, ne montrant aucunement sa possible surprise de la trouver là.

« Miss Aino. Cela faisait un moment. »

Elle s'inclina.

« Monsieur Hino. »

« Vous avez fait vite. »

« Rei est ma meilleure amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle n'avait rencontré l'homme que deux fois. Une fois dans une réception en raison de leurs carrières respectives qui les avaient fait participés à un gala de bienfaisance pour une association qu'ils soutenaient tous les deux, et une fois plus personnellement, quand ils s'étaient croisés dans un restaurant luxueux où Rei et lui déjeunaient.

Il l'observa de son regard dur mais soucieux, et Minako sentit sa tristesse, sa colère et sa douleur. Elle n'en fut que plus inquiète.

« Elle s'est évanouie alors qu'elle était en cours de sport. »

« Qu'ont dit les médecins ? C'est à cause de sa fatigue ? »

Il détourna les yeux et les posa sur sa fille, de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« La fatigue est un des symptômes. Mentale et physique. »

« Symptômes ? » répéta Minako d'une voix blanche. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les hôpitaux, les traitements, les pronostiques, les diagnostiques et le poids des mots entre ces murs blancs. « Symptômes de quoi ? »

« Vous a-t-elle dit de quoi sa mère est décédée ? »

Minako fronça les sourcils face à son ton soudain mélancolique. Le masque du politicien glissait.

Pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Sa mère…

« Une maladie cardiaque, » répondit-elle automatiquement. Mais son esprit et son cœur refusaient de comprendre. « Mais Reiko va bien. Elle va bien, elle… » Sa voix mourut.

« Les tests qu'elle a passés l'autre jour ont révélé certains problèmes au niveau de son cœur. »

« Tests ? Quels tests ? »

Minako ne savait plus que ressentir. Colère, injustice, terreur, frustration, angoisse.

C'était trop.

« Qu'a dit son médecin exactement ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien, ira bien ? »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, l'observant soudainement plus du tout avec le respect qu'elle avait pourtant gagné auprès de lui lors de leur première rencontre, mais avec la prudence qu'un adulte aurait en ayant à parler à un enfant bouleversé sur le point de craquer.

« Je sais qu'avec votre passé, la situation doit être difficile pour vous, miss Aino. Mais il faut que vous compreniez et que vous acceptiez que Rei est malade. »

Minako ne voulait pas entendre ces mots. Minako était malade, pas Rei. Rei allait bien. Rei était en pleine forme. Rei était forte et le corps de Rei ne la trahirait pas, le corps de Rei n'essayerait pas de la tuer comme celui de Minako avait tenté de la tuer, _l'avait_ tuée.

« Mais elle ira mieux après les traitements, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Elle pourra sortir dans deux jours, si elle se réveille aujourd'hui. Mais sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même, même si sa cardiomyopathie n'est pas aussi sévère que celle de sa mère. Si elle ne veut pas mettre sa vie en danger, elle devra suivre un régime et des règles strictes quant aux efforts qu'elle pourra se permettre durant ses périodes de fatigue. »

« Sévère comment ? Elle l'a héritée de sa mère ? »

« Sa vie ne sera pas en danger tant qu'elle se disciplinera, » affirma Hino d'une voix ferme. Sans doute autant pour elle que pour lui. « Ma fille est forte, miss Aino. Elle ne va pas se laisser abattre par ça. »

Minako observa Rei et hocha mollement la tête. Elle avait passé assez de temps dans les hôpitaux pour savoir que la maladie de Rei pouvait empirer du jour au lendemain. S'aggraver et la tuer.

Non. Non, elle était juste malade, elle aurait besoin d'un traitement, comme Minako en avait toujours un. Elle irait bien grâce au traitement. Et Minako ferait en sorte qu'elle ne se mette pas en danger. Rei n'était pas comme elle. Rei n'était pas stupide, elle obéirait aux médecins, serait prudente.

« Vous pouvez entrer la voir, » invita le sénateur. « J'ai quelques coups de fil à passer. »

Minako hocha la tête et le laissa partir. Elle était à la fois stupéfaite et heureuse pour Rei que son père ait visiblement tout lâché au travail pour se précipiter ici quand l'Académie avait dû l'appeler, et qu'il reste ici pour être auprès de Rei.

Les gens pouvaient vraiment changer, il n'était jamais trop tard.

Il avait déjà perdu sa femme de la même manière en choisissant sa carrière. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur une seconde fois, et Minako l'avait senti, malgré sa maladresse et sa dignité mal placée, il aimait Rei. Il était même abominablement fier de sa fille têtue et caractérielle, à la fois si semblable à lui et si opposée.

Lentement, Minako entra dans la chambre. Elle ferma la porte, puis ferma le store complètement et s'approcha de Rei, toujours inconsciente. Le bip du moniteur cardiaque était étrange, insistant, agaçant, mais c'était aussi une assurance de la vie qu'il y avait toujours en Rei, de son cœur qui continuait de battre même s'il était défaillant.

Elle laissa Artémis bondir sur le lit près de Rei et prit la main de la jeune fille doucement.

« Ce n'est pas malin de nous faire peur comme ça, Reiko. Tu as intérêt à te réveiller vite fait et à avoir une bonne explication. »

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front, ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Oh, s'il te plait, réveille-toi, Rei. »

Elle se redressa lentement et alla se recroqueviller dans un fauteuil près du lit. Artémis la rejoignit et elle le serra contre elle.

« Je préfèrerais que ce soit moi dans ce lit, Artémis. Je préfèrerais que ce soit moi. »

Son gardien ne répondit pas et se contenta d'être là pour elle.


	6. V

**V.**

Makoto arriva une demi heure plus tard, essoufflée et si inquiète qu'elle faillit enfoncer la porte en l'ouvrant.

Minako se redressa sur le fauteuil et lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

« J'ai eu ton message, » expliqua Makoto. « J'ai séché les cours, ne plus avoir de tuteur sur mon dos me donne plus de libertés. Usagi et Ami feront de même dès qu'elles auront l'autorisation de leurs parents. Je leur ai dit que Rei irait bien, mais il a fallu presque attacher Usa à sa chaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda t-elle en s'approchant du lit et en serrant la main de Rei dans la sienne.

« Son père a dit qu'elle souffrait d'une cardiomyopathie. Que c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle était si fatiguée ces dernières semaines, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. »

« Et l'essoufflement, c'était ça aussi ? »

« Hmm. »

Makoto se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« J'aurais dû y penser. »

« Tu n'es pas médecin, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et Rei connaissait les symptômes, mais elle était sans doute trop préoccupée pour y penser. Elle était convaincue que c'était à cause de son manque de sommeil. »

« Qu'ont dit les médecins, tu le sais ? Elle va être remise sur pieds ? »

« Ca ne se guérit pas comme ça, mais si on pense au degré élevé de risque en raison de la maladie de sa mère, elle a eu de la chance. Elle sortira de là dans deux jours. »

Makoto alla s'asseoir sur le second fauteuil et soupira.

« On est jamais tranquilles, » souffla t-elle. « Juste quand tout rentrait dans l'ordre… » Elle tourna la tête vers Minako. « Ca va, toi ? »

« Hmm. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu vieillis, V, mais tu mens de plus en plus mal. »

Minako leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne suis pas celle à être sur un lit d'hôpital. Pour une fois. »

Makoto posa une main sur son bras et baissa d'un ton.

« Eh, elle va s'en sortir. C'est de Rei Hino dont on parle. Si une idole-princesse-leader-héroïne têtue et obsessive telle que toi n'a pas pu résister à ses convictions il y a deux ans, ce n'est pas un petit dysfonctionnement biologique qui va la soumettre. Ok ? »

Minako dut sourire légèrement à ça. Elle hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Il faut que je prévienne Shacho que je suis ici et que je ne peux pas travailler cette après-midi. »

« Donne ça, » invita Makoto en lui prenant son mobile. « Je vais le faire. Toi, tu restes ici avec elle. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Makoto ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Merci. »

« De rien. C'est à ça que les amies servent, » sourit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

Minako avait dû s'assoupir. Quand elle s'éveilla, toutes les filles étaient dans la chambre, Rei toujours inconsciente.

Elles se saluèrent et l'idole remarqua qu'Usagi avait dû pleurer. Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage malgré les circonstances.

« Où est monsieur Hino ? »

« Il est passé puis reparti. Il va revenir, » informa Ami.

Minako hocha la tête et se leva, seulement pour se rasseoir aussi sec. Sa vue se troubla, une douleur sourde naquit derrière sa tempe.

« Minako ? »

« Ca va. Mouvement trop vif. »

« Ok, » déclara Jupiter en lui prenant la main pour la relever lentement. « On va déjeuner. »

« Non, je n'ai pas faim. Je reste, » protesta Minako, ouvrant prudemment les yeux.

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une autre amie dans un lit d'hôpital. »

« Elle a raison, » acquiesça Usagi. « C'est déjà une heure. On devrait aller déjeuner à la cafétéria puis revenir, et tu as besoin de manger. »

« Mais… »

« Je reste avec Mars, » offrit Artémis. « Je t'appellerai s'il se passe quelque chose. Va manger, Mina. »

Comme si elle avait le choix. Elle hocha la tête et suivit ses amies à travers l'hôpital.

Durant le repas, elles discutèrent de la situation et de l'étrange attitude de Rei. Minako ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le silence d'Ami, et surveilla ses expressions attentivement. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui parle.

Rei ne se réveilla qu'en milieu d'après-midi. Seules Ami et Minako étaient restées. Minako repéra tout de suite les signes d'éveil, peut-être par expérience personnelle, et elle se leva pour rejoindre son amie.

Rei ouvrit les yeux, fronça les sourcils, confuse et groggy. Elle observa autour d'elle et remarqua la perfusion planter dans sa main, puis Minako et Ami près d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t-elle lentement d'une voix rauque. Elle se redressa doucement et grimaça en s'asseyant. Puis elle retira la lunette à oxygène de son nez. « Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

« Ca va ? Tu te souviens de quoi ? » demanda gentiment Ami.

« Euh… volley, et mon prof criant ses remarques. »

« Tu t'es évanouie. C'était ce matin, il est quatre heures de l'après-midi. »

« Oh. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et le père de Rei entra. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'il la vit réveillée, et la jeune fille l'observa avec surprise, non sans joie de le voir là.

« Ca va, Rei ? » demanda t-il, se tenant à un mètre du lit, figé et digne.

« Oui. Sauf que je me sens bizarre et fatiguée. » Elle l'observa attentivement, comme si elle pouvait lire en lui certaines choses invisibles pour les autres. Ses amies avaient l'habitude de la voir faire ça. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis parla d'une voix plus basse. « C'est mon cœur, c'est ça ? Les symptômes… quelle idiote, j'aurais dû le savoir. C'était pour ça que le médecin voulait me voir. »

« Oui. »

« Quand est-ce que je sors ? »

« Jeudi. »

« Demain. »

« Le médecin a dit jeudi, Rei. »

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit. »

Son père resta de marbre.

« Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

« Je peux très bien me reposer au temple. » Même Ami et Minako eurent l'air peu convaincues. « Quoi ? C'est vrai. »

« Tu ne sais pas te reposer, » contredit Minako avec un sourire.

« Tu peux parler. »

« Justement. »

Le médecin entra à cet instant, et sourit en voyant Rei réveillée et apparemment forte. Il fit sortir tout le monde, le temps de l'examiner et de lui parler.

* * *

« Non, je sors demain, en fin d'après-midi, » informa Rei, soulagée de ne plus entendre les bip relayant les battements de son cœur. C'était assez étrange.

Ami haussa un sourcil.

« Demain ? Mais ton père avait dit jeudi. »

« J'ai négocié, » grimaça Rei. « Je peux sortir demain mais je ne vais pas au temple. Je vais chez mon père. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Minako.

« Ca va être si étrange de retourner là-bas après toutes ces années. »

« Tu n'y es jamais retournée ? Du tout ? »

« Non. Plus depuis la mort de maman. Apparemment j'ai toujours ma chambre. »

Minako sourit. Elle se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler cette pièce. Elle était si habituée à la chambre traditionnelle de Rei à Hikawa.

« Et pour tes traitements, qu'a dit ton médecin ? » demanda Ami.

« Pas grand-chose. Il va tout expliquer demain. Les rendez-vous, les examens, les traitements, les médicaments, l'hygiène de vie, le régime… » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai déjà l'esprit plus clair grâce au traitement que j'ai reçu, et je sais déjà que tout ça va profondément m'exaspérer. »

« Bienvenue dans mon monde, » sourit Minako, plutôt cyniquement.

« Au fait, Rei, Kasaki Sensei t'a amené des affaires quand tu étais avec le médecin, » dit Ami en allant récupérer le sac. Un carnet noir en tomba, et Ami se pencha pour le ramasser, avant de se figer une seconde, se souvenant de ce qu'il contenait, de ce que Rei lui avait montré. Finalement elle le prit et le mit avec le reste près de Rei. « Tiens. »

« Merci. »

Minako remarqua aisément le regard qu'elles échangèrent.

« Il faut que j'y aille, ma mère va m'attendre, » dit Ami en attrapant son sac. « A demain ! »

« Attends, je t'accompagne. »

Minako suivit Ami en dehors de la chambre et marcha à côté d'elle. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de formuler sa question.

« Est-ce que Rei t'aurait parlé de quelque chose ? »

« Quelque chose ? »

« Au sujet de tout ça, ces dernières semaines. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai eu l'impression que tu en savais plus. »

Ami lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose en particulier, Minako ? »

« Est-ce qu'elle a mentionné des tests médicaux ? Son père m'a dit qu'elle en avait passé récemment. »

« Tu sais, si tu veux le savoir, tu n'as qu'à le demander à Rei. Si elle ne veut pas en parler elle te le dira, sinon elle te répondra. Rei ment rarement. »

« Je sais… C'est juste qu'elle ne me dit pas tout. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas en danger, et pourtant elle a passé des tests médicaux. »

Ami la stoppa en touchant son bras et lui fit un doux sourire.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle n'a pas fait ces tests parce qu'elle pensait être en danger. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. »

« Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. »

Soudain, les yeux de Mercure se voilèrent, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Moi non plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le carnet ? »

« Lequel ? Oh. Des dessins, je crois. »

« Tu savais que Reiko dessinait ? »

« Plus ou moins. Et toi ? »

« J'ai aperçu un dessin l'autre jour. Je n'ai pas relevé la question. »

Ami haussa un sourcil et sourit.

« Surprenant de ta part. »

« Hé ! »

« Apparemment Rei est très douée dans cet art. Et si tu veux en savoir plus, demande lui, Minako. »

Minako eut une petite grimace.

« Je sais, je sais. A demain. »

« Bye. »

* * *

Minako retourna dans la chambre de Rei et sourit à la jeune fille.

« Ton père aime les fleurs apparemment. »

Rei jeta un coup d'œil au bouquet et sourit.

« C'est gentil de sa part. Tu n'es pas censée travailler pour satisfaire tes fans ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils vont très bien aux dernières nouvelles. Et pendant que j'y pense, Usagi nous a dit de te dire qu'elle passerait demain à la première heure, que tu dois te reposer et que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, qu'elle t'apporterait à manger. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a dit ça, par contre. »

Rei eut un petit rire.

« Ne cherche pas, c'est un truc entre nous, par rapport aux hôpitaux et à la nourriture. Ca date du temps où on venait te voir. »

« Oh, eh bien Makoto sera celle à cuisiner la nourriture en question. »

« Super, » sourit-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je ne pourrai plus me dépenser mais je vais prendre dix kilos. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous reprochez à la nourriture ici. J'en ai mangé souvent et je n'ai jamais trouvé ça odieux. »

Rei haussa un sourcil.

« Et moi qui étais persuadée que tu étais habituée au luxe, mais en fait tu es capable de te contenter du bas de gamme total. Sauf pour tes vêtements, sans doute. »

« C'est peut-être toi qui est vraiment snob. »

« Et c'est sûrement toi qui va avoir droit à une leçon sur la nourriture de la part d'Usagi. Je te conseille de ne pas manger juste avant de la voir. Eh, où est Artémis ? Tu l'as vendu ou quoi ? »

« Non, il est parti avec Luna et Usagi. Il avait vraiment faim et ils ne servent pas les peluches ici. »

« Je vais finir par croire qu'il me boude. »

« Non, promis. Il viendra demain. »

« Tu vas me le demander ? »

« Hein ? »

« La question que tu veux me poser depuis tout à l'heure. Tu vas me la poser quand ? »

« Comment tu sais que je veux te demander quelque chose ? » Rei haussa un sourcil, et Minako croisa les bras. « Ton sixième sens peut être vraiment dérangeant. Et puisque je ne te lis pas par politesse, tu pourrais faire pareil. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Et puis même sans ça, tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger depuis tout à l'heure, je commence à reconnaître certaines de tes attitudes. »

« Pourquoi tu avais passé des tests médicaux ? »

Rei fronça les sourcils.

« Qui t'a parlé de ça ? »

« Ton père l'a mentionné quand je lui ai demandé ce que tu avais. »

« Je n'ai pas passé des tests parce que je pensais que j'avais un problème… enfin si, mais pas… C'est compliqué. C'était par rapport à autre chose. »

« A quoi ? »

Rei détourna les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. »

« … ok. »

Minako alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, au niveau des genoux de Rei.

« Tu dessines depuis quand ? »

« Oh, j'en sais rien. Depuis longtemps. Ca m'aide à évacuer certaines choses, par rapport aux visions ou aux pressentiments. Les mettre sur papier ça me permet de les sortir de mon esprit. »

« Tu ne dessines que par rapport aux visions ? »

« Non, » sourit Rei. « Les carnets noirs sont pour les visions, les bordeaux pour le reste. »

« Je pourrais les voir ? »

« Nan. »

« Pourquoi ? » bouda Minako.

« Parce que je n'ai aucune envie que tu voies les images perturbantes de mes visions. »

« Et les bordeaux ? »

« Je pourrais lire les textes que tu n'enregistres pas ? »

« Pas juste, » se plaignit Minako.

« La vie l'est rarement, » sourit Rei, avant de bailler soudainement.

« Tu devrais dormir. »

« Il est dix-huit heures ! »

« Et alors ? Plus tu dors et plus tu récupéreras. Crois-moi. » Elle sauta du lit et prit la main de Rei dans la sienne. « Comme ça demain, tu seras en pleine forme. »

Rei soupira mais se coucha, sentant déjà ses yeux se fermer. Elle se demanda si le traitement y était pour quelque chose, ou peut-être la présence de Minako et sa main dans la sienne.

« Je suis désolée. »

Minako fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour t'avoir donné une vraie raison de t'inquiéter. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas vraiment y faire quelque chose. Tu ne savais pas. »

« J'aurais dû savoir. Il y avait un risque que je développe ce genre de problèmes, mon médecin m'avait dit de faire attention à l'apparition de ces symptômes, et ils étaient plus qu'évidents. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas d'autres choses à l'esprit. » Minako soupira, frustration et colère contre la vie remontant soudain à la surface. « Je trouve ça stupide. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Rei, à moitié endormie.

« Tu es Sailor Mars. Tu portes en toi les dernières valeurs de la planète Mars, en toi sommeille la dernière princesse de tout un peuple, sans parler du soldat et de la Gardienne, et de ses pouvoirs. De même pour moi et Vénus. Je suis morte à cause de la maladie et tu… C'est n'importe quoi ! A quoi est-ce que Sérénité pouvait bien penser ? »

Rei ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire, même si elle n'était pas franchement amusée. Minako la fusilla du regard, croisa les bras, retenant ses émotions sous sa colère.

« Je ne crois pas que nos âmes aient été choisies en fonction des corps auxquels elles ont été liées, ou un truc comme ça. » Elle sourit. « Et je ne me souviens pas du Silver Millenium mais je suis certaine que tu n'es pas vraiment autorisée à parler ainsi du plan de secours de l'impératrice. »

« De toute façon il n'y a plus que nous. Je m'y connais plutôt bien en stratégie, je suis logique et lucide en temps de guerre, et je te garantie que faire de deux filles atteintes de graves maladies les leaders de la Garde de la Terre est absolument stupide. »

« Mina – »

« Non, vraiment, pourquoi ? L'essence de Mars en toi aurait pu te protéger, je sais pas moi, faire en sorte que ton cœur soit normal et que tu ne sois pas en danger, mais non, il a fallu que ce foutu – »

« Minako ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête, tu vas finir par paniquer ou t'énerver. »

« Enerver ? J'ai passé ce stade il y a des heures !» Elle se calma brusquement. « C'est injuste, » murmura t-elle.

Rei serra sa main, le cœur soudain broyé de tristesse, d'affection et d'amour.

« Je ne suis pas mourante, tu sais. J'aurais juste à faire attention, à certaines périodes. J'irai bien. »

« J'ai passé assez de temps dans ce genre d'endroits pour savoir que c'est grave. »

« J'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas grave. Ca l'est, un peu. Mais regarde-toi. Tu es malade, et bien plus gravement que moi, et tu vis très bien. »

« Je ne suis plus malade, je suis en rémission, je ne vais même plus faire des bilans régulièrement, je vais très bien, et je suis morte pour en arriver là, et il est hors de question que tu fasses de même. »

Rei haussa les sourcils, stupéfaite par la sincérité et les émotions que Minako montrait.

« Pas dans mes plans, » assura t-elle simplement, ne sachant que dire ou faire.

Elle bailla de nouveau. Minako leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dors. »

« Tu sais, quand tu es inquiète, tu as tendance à devenir encore plus dirigiste que d'ordinaire. »

« Je ne suis pas si inquiète, » marmonna Minako en lâchant sa main et en allant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

Rei sourit, puis s'endormit en quelques minutes.

* * *

Rei ouvrit les yeux lentement.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar horrible. Son cœur était serré, et cette impression de tristesse et de désespoir l'avait reprise.

Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Un lit ? L'hôpital.

Elle se figea, avant de sourire et de baisser les yeux vers l'endroit près d'elle. La pâle lueur qui entrait par la fenêtre lui permit de comprendre que la nuit était loin d'être finie, et que la chose contre elle était bel et bien Minako Aino.

Rei bougea légèrement, de sorte à être plus confortable, mais il fallait bien dire que Minako prenait pas mal de place. Sa tête reposait tout contre l'épaule de Rei, une de ses mains sur son ventre. Rei rougit, mais sourit aussi, attendrie et amusée.

Son mouvement réveilla la popstar qui gémit légèrement puis ouvrit des yeux voilés par le sommeil.

« Quoi ? » murmura t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

« Tu fais d'une habitude de te glisser dans mon lit, toi. »

Minako fronça les sourcils, puis ses yeux brillèrent et elle retira son bras de Rei pour se décaler légèrement. Mais elle ne descendit pas du lit.

« Tu vois un autre lit ? » répliqua t-elle en refermant les yeux. « Laisse-moi dormir. »

« Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi ? »

« Si. Mais je suis revenue. »

Rei remarqua les quelques affaires de l'autre côté du lit, et elle haussa un sourcil. Pourtant elle ne devrait plus s'étonner de rien provenant de Minako.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. J'ai sommeil, » se plaignit-elle.

« Tu sais, si tu veux dormir ici, tu ferais bien de le faire correctement et de passer sous la couverture, » remarqua Rei avec un amusement affectueux.

Minako se redressa et Rei poussa les couvertures pour l'aider à se glisser dedans. Elle en profita pour regagner de la place, ce qui n'empêcha pas Minako de se recoucher tout contre elle (ce dont Rei ne se plaignit aucunement).

« Pourquoi tu t'es réveillée ? » demanda doucement Minako.

« Je croyais que tu voulais dormir. »

« Tu m'as réveillée. »

« Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas été dans mon lit. Je me demande bien ce que diraient certaines personnes si elles connaissaient cette habitude. »

« J'ai pas entendu de réelle plainte. Et si tu crois que je vais oublier ma question si facilement, Reiko, tu rêves. Pourquoi tu t'es réveillée ? Je te gênais ? »

« Non. »

« Je parlais ? »

« Non. »

« Je bougeais ? »

« Non. »

« Je – »

« Je devrais peut-être rester éveillée, tes nuits ont l'air passionnantes ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis réveillée. Un cauchemar, je crois. »

« Oh. » Minako attrapa sa main. Leurs têtes étaient à côté sur le coussin. « Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Non. Et tant mieux. Comment tu as pu rester sans que personne te dise de partir ? »

« Je suis têtue et je suis une star. »

« Je vois. Tu fais quoi demain ? »

« J'enregistre une émission télé. Apparition d'une demi-heure. Et demain matin je vois mon Manager. Il avait l'air particulièrement excité à propos de quelque chose. »

« Plus excité que d'habitude ? Ce doit être effrayant. »

Minako eut un petit rire.

« Nan, pas quand qu'on y est habitué. Et après l'émission je dois prévoir mes vacances. Il faut que j'appelle mon père »

« C'est pas son anniversaire demain ? »

Minako ouvrit les yeux, puis eut un grand sourire.

« Tu te rappelles de ça ? »

« Tu l'as mentionné une fois quand Usagi se plaignait du fait que son frère et sa mère étaient tous les deux nés en février. Le 2 et le 11 si je me souviens bien. Quoi ? »

« Tu te souviens des dates d'anniversaire de nos familles ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? C'est important, non ? » demanda Rei, confuse.

Le sourire de Minako se fit à la fois plus brillant et plus doux.

« Tu te souviens de tous les anniversaires ? »

« Les vôtres, bien sûr, celui de Mamoru, de Motoki, celui que Nephrite a choisi, Luna et Artémis n'en ont pas vraiment, celui de madame Tsukino et de Shingo, celui de la mère d'Ami aussi parce qu'elle l'a mentionné une fois. Je connais la date du décès des parents de Makoto, et l'anniversaire de Naru aussi. Je crois que c'est tout. Mais j'ai une excellente mémoire des nombres. »

Rei n'eut pas le temps de songer à autre chose avant que les lèvres de Minako ne soient sur les siennes. Après plusieurs petits baisers, Minako se blottit contre elle, la prit dans ses bras et soupira de bien être.

« Tu es trop adorable, » souffla t-elle avec un sourire.

Confuse, les joues brûlantes, Rei jeta un coup d'œil curieux et un peu incrédule à Minako. Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver sa voix, pas franchement encore très à l'aise avec la tournure de leur relation et l'intimité qui allait avec.

« Quoi ? Parce que j'arrive à me souvenir de quelques nombres ? »

« Tu te souviens du numéro de ta chambre ? »

« Non. »

« Le médecin l'a mentionné. Tu te souviens du numéro de téléphone de ton père ? »

« Non. »

« Pourtant tu as dû souvent le composer. »

« Cette année davantage que dans toute ma vie en tout cas. Il est dans mon répertoire. Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec ta mémoire. Tu te souviens de ces dates parce qu'elles sont importantes pour les gens proches de toi, c'est-à-dire nous. C'est adorable. »

« N'importe quoi, » marmonna Rei.

« C'est peut-être pour ça que ton cœur est malade, » murmura Minako, son ton soudain sérieux. « Parce qu'il est trop gros… »

« … Je crois que tu as vraiment besoin de sommeil, » sourit Rei tout en rougissant une nouvelle fois. « Mon cœur est d'une taille normale, les médecins peuvent te le confirmer. Et je ne suis pas gentille à ce point. »

« Je crois que si, » chuchota pensivement Minako, à demi endormie même si sa main jouait avec le tissu du haut de Rei.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Rei était toujours réveillée. Elle observait Minako dormir et profitait de l'étrange sensation de sécurité et de paix qu'être dans ses bras lui procurait, tout en songeant que la fille de quatorze ans amère, distante et gardée qu'elle avait rencontrée presque quatre années auparavant avait bien grandi et mûri. Elle savait que Minako avait gardé cette fille seule et désespérée au fond d'elle, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait une âme si brillante et si forte que Minako pouvait s'adapter et se tenir debout peu importe ce que la vie lui balançait à la figure.

C'était une des choses qui fascinaient Rei chez elle.

Elle déposa un très léger baiser sur la tempe de sa petite amie.

« Tu es bien plus pure que ce que tu crois, Minako Aino. »

* * *

Au début, Rei crut qu'elle s'était éveillée à cause d'un autre de ses cauchemars. Il faisait encore nuit, mais l'aube approchait.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle s'était bien réveillée à cause d'un mauvais rêve, seulement ce n'était pas le sien, mais celui de Minako.

Près d'elle, la jeune femme s'agitait légèrement, dérangeant Rei avec chacun de ses petits mouvements, sans doute ce qui avait tiré la miko du sommeil. Lorsque Minako émit un petit gémissement, Rei posa la main sur son épaule et chercha à la réveiller. Pourtant connue pour son sommeil plutôt lourd, l'idole ouvrit les yeux immédiatement, paniquée.

« Eh, c'est rien. Tu rêvais, » murmura Rei pour la calmer.

Elle s'assit alors que Minako descendait du lit, tremblante.

« Minako ? »

« Ca va, » murmura l'idole d'une voix rauque. « Je… C'est rien. C'est rien. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. C'est à cause de noël qui approche. C'est tout. C'est juste… à cause des fêtes. »

Rei ne voyait pas vraiment ce que noël venait faire là-dedans.

« Les fêtes ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. C'est compliqué. »

« Tu n'aimes pas noël ? »

Rei chercha dans ses souvenirs, mais elle ne se rappelait pas avoir beaucoup vu Minako aux alentours de noël les années précédentes. Comme elles toutes, l'idole avait été occupée avec son travail et ses proches. Et elle avait toujours semblé assez heureuse en cette période.

« Si, » répondit Minako d'une voix tendue. « J'aime noël. C'est juste que… c'est compliqué. »

Minako pouvait l'accuser de se fermer, songea Rei. Mais elle faisait exactement la même chose.

« Compliqué au point de te donner ce genre de cauchemars ? »

Rei put la voir hausser les épaules dans la pénombre. Elle ne répondit pas, alors la miko soupira silencieusement.

Il resterait sans doute une distance entre elles tant qu'elles ne seraient pas capables de partager leurs secrets respectifs.

L'ennui, c'était que tout n'était pas aussi simple.

* * *

Rei fit quelques pas dans sa chambre. Après quelques jours dans la maison de son père où elle s'était bien reposée, elle avait pu retourner au temple.

Les vacances étaient là, et avec elles, des fidèles plus nombreux. Mais Rei devait rester tranquille, son médecin trouvait qu'elle ne récupérait pas assez vite. Alors la jeune femme se concentrait sur ses autres soucis.

Aucun autre meurtre n'avait été commis, et elle n'avait eu aucune autre vision. Etrange. Ce n'était donc pas un tueur en série ordinaire, et les deux femmes n'avaient pas été tuées au hasard, c'était certain. La police cherchait toujours le lien.

Rei ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette histoire la perturbait beaucoup. Quelque chose en elle la poussait à essayer de comprendre, comme s'il y avait là-dedans quelque chose de personnel, de très important. Mais quoi ? Elle n'avait aucun lien avec ces filles. Aucun lien avec leur famille.

« Tu es pâle. »

Avec un sursaut plutôt impressionnant, Rei se retourna, une main sur le cœur, et souffla.

« Kami ! Minako, ne te faufile pas comme ça ! »

L'idole fronça les sourcils, désolée et inquiète.

« Navrée. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Enfin, pas cette fois du moins. Ca va ? »

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, » répliqua Rei en levant les yeux au ciel, calmée. « La prochaine fois, essaye d'utiliser la porte d'entrée. Depuis le temps, il faudrait peut-être que tu y penses. »

« C'est une habitude, de passer par des portes arrières. Mais cette fois je n'ai rien forcé, ta porte fenêtre était mal fermée. »

« Ah. Zut. »

« Pas étonnant que tu es si pâle. Tu vas attraper froid, et ce n'est vraiment pas conseillé dans ta condition. »

« Oui, maman. »

« Je suis sérieuse, » réprimanda Minako.

Rei sourit finalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? »

« Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? » bouda la chanteuse.

Mais avant que son amie ne réplique, Artémis bondit au sol.

« Nous sommes en mission, » déclara t-il solennellement alors que Vénus s'asseyait sur le futon de Rei.

« En mission ? »

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne prendre de tes nouvelles. »

« Je vous ai tous vus le week-end dernier. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« Artémis, c'est à présent officiel, tu as passé bien trop de temps avec Minako. »

Le chat en peluche leva la tête avec fierté.

« Ou elle a passé trop de temps avec moi. »

Minako gloussa.

« N'est-il pas trognon ? »

« En tout cas j'ai passé assez de temps avec toi pour connaître bien des choses que tu ne souhaiterais pas être dévoilée, Minako Aino, » déclara t-il.

« Voyez-vous ça, » encouragea Rei avec un sourire en s'asseyant en face de Minako et près d'Artémis. « Par exemple ? »

« Ce qu'elle garde dans son hmph ! »

« Shsh, » ordonna Minako, une main plaquée avec force sur le museau de son gardien. « Je te rappelle, mon cher, que c'est réciproque et que je suis celle à de permettre d'avoir une vie aussi confortable. »

« 'u 'ouf 'a 'onfo'tab'e ? »

Elle le lâcha avec un sourire angélique.

« Tu disais ? »

Il la fusilla du regard.

« Tu étais bien plus adorable quand tu avais treize ans. »

« Tu dois avoir eu une mauvaise influence sur moi. »

Rei s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Tu te sens délaissée, Reiko ? » sourit Minako.

Rei l'ignora.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi ton manager était si excité l'autre jour. »

« Ah, » commença Minako avec une expression lumineuse. « Shacho avait une excellente nouvelle pour moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Deux, en fait. La première, c'est cette émission que j'ai enregistrée hier et qui passera le soir de noël. Tu sais, cette émission de variété ? »

« Usagi m'en a parlé. Et la seconde ? »

Le sourire de l'idole s'agrandit, elle ressemblait à une enfant un matin de noël enneigé.

« Je vais monter sur scène. »

Rei cligna des yeux.

« Chouette. C'est vrai que ça ne t'était jamais arrivé. »

Comme si elle lui avait soudain retiré son jouet préféré, Minako fronça les sourcils.

« Tsk, tu me laisses finir. Je disais donc que j'allais pouvoir monter sur scène pour un concert de deux heures à guichet fermé. Une sorte d'avant-première pour la tournée. On a commencé les répétitions il y a une semaine, et tout se passe bien. Etant donné qu'on a déjà monté toutes les choré ce ne sera pas un souci, et ce n'est pas vraiment un grand spectacle. C'est un concert avec un public réduit, seulement des VIP, des fans et des invités, tu vois. Il sera organisé chez moi, dans dix jours, le jour avant noël, en fin d'après-midi. Ca va être génial ! »

« Je vois, » sourit Rei, ravie de la voir aussi heureuse et excitée. Elle semblait tellement plus jeune ainsi… Ces émotions semblaient lui rendre une partie de l'enfance qu'on lui avait arrachée. « Tant mieux. »

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu pendant les vacances ? »

« Oh, repos, selon mon médecin. Normalement je devrais aider les autres ici. Et puis j'ai des devoirs. »

Minako grimaça.

« Moi aussi, ne parle pas de ça. Et à noël ? »

« Mon père travaille, donc je ne passerai pas le réveillon avec lui comme l'année passée. »

« Usagi le passe dans sa famille avec Mamoru, comme Ami le passe avec sa mère et Nephrite, et Makoto sera avec les Furuhata. Donc tu vas rester ici ? Enfermée ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir les projets de tout le monde ? Et je suis plutôt certaine qu'Ami n'aurait pas ébruité ses projets d'inviter Nephrite chez elle. »

« J'ai des moyens, » expliqua mystérieusement Minako, visiblement plutôt fière. « Tu as l'air pâle. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

« Et je ne le suis pas davantage que d'habitude. »

Le regard de Minako se fit plus perçant.

« Je crois que si. Tu as l'air fatiguée aussi. Et je suis sûre que tu as encore essayé d'avoir des visions sur cette affaire qui te préoccupe. »

« Attention, tu sembles très soucieuse quant à ma santé, Vénus. »

« Nan, je m'occupe seulement de veiller au prêt à l'emploi de mes soldats. »

« C'est ce qu'il me semblait. »

« Bonne déduction, dans ce cas. »

Elles restèrent un instant dans le silence, leurs regards s'évitant soudain. Les mots n'étaient que des moyens qu'elles utilisaient ou n'utilisaient pas pour communiquer, et peu importe quelle solution elles choisissaient au final, les informations passaient.

Finalement, Minako se releva lentement. Elle n'avait même pas retiré son manteau, et elle alla enfiler ses chaussures en silence. Rei ne tourna pas la tête vers elle alors qu'Artémis rejoignait sa protégée, un peu perdu dans cette étrange ambiance.

« Il va falloir que j'y aille. Je pars dans deux heures. Je rentre à la maison. Chez mon père. Un peu de vacances avant le concert qui se fera dans ma petite ville, au nord. »

« Tu rentres quand ? »

« A Tokyo ? Le 3 janvier. J'aurais du travail alors. »

« Ok. »

Minako sembla être prête à partir (par la porte fenêtre), quand elle se tourna vers Rei qui l'observa avec une certaine surprise. Minako rencontra son regard avec une intensité étrange, emplie d'hésitation. Puis soudain, elle prit apparemment sa décision.

« Tu devrais venir, » déclara t-elle d'une voix légèrement serrée, un peu précipitée.

Artémis leva la tête vers elle, de son sac, surpris.

« Pardon ? » demanda Rei.

« A la maison. Tu devrais venir y passer quelques jours. Là-bas, tu serais au calme sans être tentée de travailler ou de méditer. Tu aurais de l'air pur et frais, ce que tes médecins t'ont sûrement conseillé. La neige est tombée tôt cette année, on en a déjà beaucoup. Il faut quelques heures de voyage, tu pourrais partir demain, ou après-demain, et rester pour noël. Je pense que te changer les idées ne te ferait pas de mal. J'arrangerai ton voyage. Penses-y. »

Et comme ça, sans attendre, elle partit, laissant Rei sans voix.

Et sans réponse.

* * *

Au final, s'éloigner de Tokyo avait divers avantages et cette idée avait plu non seulement à ses aînés et à son père mais également à son médecin.

Comme promis, Minako avait arrangé son voyage de A à Z. Après plusieurs heures, Rei arriva au nord de l'île dans une petite ville nichée au pied d'une montagne. Le tourisme d'hiver y était sans doute important, et l'ambiance de noël envahissait chacune des rues de la bourgade.

Le taxi l'emmena jusque dans la périphérie à l'ouest, dans un quartier assez isolé. La maison devant laquelle il se gara était sans prétention, avec un étage et un petit jardin, simple et familiale. La plaque désignant la famille y vivant ne trompait guère. _Aino_.

Le chauffeur sortit sa petite valise du coffre et Rei le remercia et sourit de sentir la couche déjà assez épaisse de neige craquer sous ses pieds. Il faisait plus froid qu'à Tokyo, mais l'air frais était revigorant. Un homme passa le portail avec un grand sourire. Il était grand, assez fort et plutôt âgé. Rei lui donnait une soixantaine d'années, peut-être davantage.

« Ah, bienvenue, Rei, » dit-il d'une voix chaude alors que le taxi partait. Il s'inclina avec un sourire chaleureux. Ses yeux doux brisaient l'image intimidante qu'il pouvait donner. « Je suis ravi d'enfin faire ta connaissance. Je m'appelle Toshio Aino, je suis le père de Minako. Entre, je t'en prie. »

Son visage ne laissa pas transparaître sa surprise. Son père ? Il devait avoir eu Minako à… environ 45 ans. Peut-être plus.

Rei eut un doute. Minako avait-elle des frères et des sœurs aînés ? Elle ne les avait jamais mentionnés, mais elle n'avait jamais été loquace quant à son passé ou sa vie personnelle…

La maison était bien tenue et chaleureuse. Il débarrassa Rei de son manteau et de son écharpe, elle retira ses chaussures puis il lui fit faire le tour de l'endroit. Il y avait quelques photos au mur et Rei sourit en voyant une Minako plus jeune avec ses parents. Comme monsieur Aino, madame Aino avait été assez âgée, et rien n'indiquait que l'idole n'était pas une fille unique.

Toshio la conduisit dans la chambre de sa fille. Il soupira dramatiquement en voyant les vêtements en vrac au pied du lit, le magasine sur le petit canapé en face de la télé et la valise près du bureau.

« Minako a tendance à oublier de ranger lorsqu'elle est ici et se montre toujours sur le départ, » s'excusa t-il. « Elle ne tient pas en place. Pose ta valise par ici. »

Rei sourit et hocha la tête. La chambre était petite, simple et sobre. Rien au mur, pas de poster ou de disque d'or. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Rei se serait attendue, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. C'était étrange de se dire que c'était dans cet environnement calme et posé que Minako avait grandi, que c'était peut-être sur ce vieux piano qu'elle avait appris la musique.

« Viens, on va devoir aller la chercher. Elle n'est pas encore rentrée. »

Alors que Monsieur Aino conduisait sa petite voiture vers, comme il le précisa, une petite station de ski plus fréquentée par les riverains que par les touristes, il posa diverses questions à Rei qui trouva l'homme doux, intelligent, observateur et gentil. Il n'avait rien en commun au premier abord avec Minako, étant tout à fait ouvert, honnête et bavard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la station, ils entrèrent dans le café qui servait également d'accueil et Monsieur Aino retira son bonnet et salua les quelques personnes présentes. Rei remarqua derrière le gérant des photos dédicacées de Minako avec quelques personnes de la station.

« Tu serais pas où se trouve ma petite ? »

Le gérant sourit.

« Elle est toujours là-haut d'après ce que je sais. »

« Piste 3 ? »

« 3 ? » L'homme fronça les sourcils. « Ca m'étonnerait. Eh, Yosh ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda le serveur en se tournant vers son patron.

« Elle est à la piste 3 ? »

Le serveur sourit avec amusement.

« La popstar ? Ca m'étonnerait ! Essayez plutôt la 1 ! »

Monsieur Aino secoua la tête et soupira.

« Minako. »

« Viens, je t'y accompagne. »

Ils prirent une voiture adaptée et le gérant s'excusa auprès de Toshio.

« Tu sais, maintenant qu'elle est majeure… Et puis je croyais que c'était ok pour elle maintenant ? »

« C'est ok pour beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas pour une telle piste de ski, et elle le sait parfaitement. Oh, Naoki, voici Rei Hino, une amie de Minako, de Tokyo. Rei, Naoki Kitawa, un vieil ami. »

« Salut, » dit le cinquantenaire. « Une amie, hein ? Une amie proche, pour être arrivée jusque là. Y'a du progrès ! »

« Naoki, » prévint Toshio.

L'autre rit.

« On est arrivés. »

Ils sortirent de la voiture pour se rendre en bas de la piste. Seulement deux skieurs étaient présents. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une piste assez dangereuse réservée aux confirmés.

« Ah. C'est elle. »

Rei leva les yeux pour voir une forme dévaler la piste, prendre une bosse et se servir de son élan pour effectuer une salto arrière. La réception, plutôt réussie, la poussa néanmoins vers le bord de la piste et la poudreuse ce qui déstabilisa la skieuse qui dérapa pour s'arrêter et parvint à se stopper à quelques mètres d'eux, avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté.

Toshio siffla.

« Eh ben. Elle est plutôt… douée. »

« Un peu trop, » soupira Toshio. « Tu devrais savoir que le sport ne lui pose pas de problème, depuis le temps. Et les risques non plus, malheureusement. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers Minako qui venait de retirer ses skis et de s'asseoir.

« Tu ne sais plus compter ? »

La jeune femme se figea, avant de se lever et de se tourner vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle retira ses lunettes et hocha la tête.

« Papa ! Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? » demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Assez pour savoir que tu n'as pas cessé d'aimer les acrobaties. »

« C'était un accident. Un _total_ accident. Bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. Et confondre le 3 ou tout autre chiffre avec le 1 l'est aussi ? » demanda Toshio, pas vraiment fâché.

Minako fit la moue.

« Mais les autres ne sont pas amusantes ! »

Elle prit ses skis et les suivit vers le chemin du retour.

« Salut, Reiko. Tu as fait un bon voyage ? »

« Oui, merci. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la station, Minako tourna la tête vers Naoki et sourit.

« T'as vu ? » demanda t-elle à mi-voix. « Cool, hein ? »

« Super cool, » confirma t-il. « Ou as-tu appris à faire des sauts comme – »

« Ne l'encourage pas, s'il te plait. »

« Mais papa ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'a dit le médecin. Et si jamais tu te cassais quelque chose, hein ? Tu t'es engagée pour ce concert, je te le rappelle. »

La mention de sa conscience professionnelle poussa Minako à hocher la tête. Mais elle semblait toujours diablement fière et ravie de sa démonstration.

* * *

_Une falaise. Un cri déchirant. Des pleurs._

_La tombe sous la pluie, mais cette fois, elle ne parvenait pas à lire les inscriptions._

_La douleur, la peine, le désespoir._

_La falaise, le cri._

_Le sang._

_Trois coups de couteau. Soleil. Trois coups de couteau. _

_Son père. Ses mots. _

_La Fondation._

_La tombe, la douleur. _

_Le cri._

Rei se réveilla en sursaut, légèrement malade. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre où elle se trouvait. Puis elle remémora sa vision et fronça les sourcils. Certains détails étaient nouveaux, d'autres avaient changé. Mais qu'est-ce que l'ensemble signifiait ?

« Reiko ? Ca va ? »

Rei leva la tête pour voir Minako l'observer dans la pénombre, de son lit. Rei dormait sur un futon juste à côté.

« Oui. Juste… un rêve bizarre. »

« Oh. Ok. »

Minako ne posa pas plus de question. Rei songea que c'était sans doute en raison de ses propres mauvais rêves et de sa réticence à les évoquer.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Non. Mais Artémis ronfle. »

« J'entends, » sourit Rei. « Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ? »

Minako haussa les épaules, et Rei eut du mal à percevoir le mouvement. Par contre elle vit aisément son amie se glisser hors de son lit pour retomber sur le futon de Rei et se glisser à ses côtés.

« E… eh, » protesta t-elle faiblement, rougissant lorsque Minako se blottit contre elle tranquillement.

« Artémis prend tout le lit, » se justifia l'idole.

Rei lui lança un regard dubitatif qui passa inaperçu, puisque d'une, elles étaient toujours dans la pénombre, et de deux, Minako, qui semblait se trouver très confortablement installée, avait fermé les yeux. Rei ne voyait de toute façon pas comment un chat en peluche de la taille de son avant-bras pouvait prendre toute la place dans un lit.

Mais elle appréciait l'odeur des cheveux de Minako, et la façon dont la tension qu'elle avait sentie en elle semblait quitter son corps petit à petit.

« Et ton père ? »

« Il n'entre jamais dans la chambre le matin. Dors, » ordonna t-elle avant de déposa un baiser sur le cou de Rei qui la fit frissonner.

Finalement, puisque après tout elle était bien installée, Rei ferma les yeux et passa un bras autour de Minako avant de se rendormir.

Un sentiment d'urgence s'était pourtant insinué en elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve la signification de ses visions chaotiques.

Et vite.


	7. VI

**VI.**

« Bon, tu trouves ? »

Minako lança un regard noir à son père du haut de l'échelle au fond du garage. L'homme leva les deux mains avec un sourire penaud.

« Sois prudente, chérie. »

L'idole leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra à sa tâche, farfouillant dans les cartons en haut de l'étagère branlante.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » marmonna t-elle. « C'est quoi ces trucs… ? »

« Si ce n'est pas des décorations de noël pas la peine de t'attarder. »

« Si tu veux prendre ma place je te la laisse. »

« D'accord. »

« N'y pense même pas, papa. Si ton genou lâche… Ooh ! Dis, maman et toi deviez avoir des jeux très intéressants, j'aurais jamais cru… »

Jetant un coup d'œil à Rei près de lui, embarrassé, monsieur Aino s'empourpra.

« Pardon ? »

Sans tourner la tête vers eux, Minako continua de fouiller avec une voix amusée.

« Eh ben, on en apprend tous les jours. Même un peu trop… à quoi ça sert ce truc… »

« Minako ! » protesta son père, de plus en plus gêné. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois voir mais c'est sans aucun doute toute autre chose que ce que tu insinues. »

« Moi ? » répliqua Minako innocemment. « J'insinue rien de déplacé, » dit-elle, tapotant le côté du carton qui indiquait _Vieux outils_. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? »

Monsieur Aino soupira.

« Cherche les décos. »

« Tu n'avais pas l'air tranquille à l'instant, » remarqua Minako avec espièglerie alors qu'elle posait le pied sur une planche pour passer de l'échelle à l'étagère. « N'est-ce pas, Reiko ? »

Amusée malgré elle, et soulagée de découvrir qu'elle était loin d'être la seule victime des blagues de l'idole, Rei secoua la tête.

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Reiko. Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas de fêter noël, vu que tu es shinto ? »

« Non. »

« On ne le fête pas religieusement de toute façon et - ooh ! Bingo ! »

Minako tira un carton et le fit glisser doucement. L'ennui, c'est que ce faisant elle perdit son appui et tomba au sol assez violemment, le carton rebondissant sur elle.

« Mina ! » s'exclama son père en se précipitant vers elle. Il poussa le carton, dégageant Minako. « Ca va ? »

La jeune fille, sonnée, accepta son aide pour se redresser.

« Euh… oui… Je crois. Rien de cassé en tout cas. Mais cette fois, tu rangeras les décos au sol, hein ? »

« Ok, » rit-il en l'aidant à se relever. « Ca va, tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, mais je vais peut-être m'asseoir un peu. »

« Tu as la tête dure. »

« Ah ah. On va le décorer ce sapin ? »

* * *

« C'est pas du café, » remarqua Minako avec un petite moue.

Elle était assise avec Rei et Artémis sur le canapé et observait le sapin et ses lumières. Ils avaient terminé la décoration juste alors qu'il s'était mis à neiger dehors.

Son père lui sourit alors qu'il tendait à Rei une tasse de thé.

« Non, c'est du chocolat. »

« Je voulais du café, » bouda la jeune fille.

« Tu en bois trop. »

« Je suis adulte maintenant, tu sais. »

« Mais toujours ma fille. »

Minako leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il va falloir me laisser grandir, vieil homme. »

« Il est clair que je ne te marierai jamais, » soupira Monsieur Aino.

Puisqu'il allait s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, il ne remarqua pas le regard que sa fille posa sur Rei ni le léger rose montant sur ses joues. Minako détourna rapidement les yeux et avala plusieurs gorgées de chocolat, manquant se brûler.

Ils passèrent un moment tranquille, jusqu'à ce que monsieur Aino se retire dans son bureau pour lire. Minako reçut un appel de son manager et passa dans la cuisine. Rei s'occupa en observant les quelques photos dans la pièce. Sur le mur près du sapin se trouvait le premier disque d'or de Minako, la jeune fille avait dédicacé le verre à l'attention de ses parents.

Rei observa une photo de famille. Minako devait avoir environ sept ou huit ans et souriait presque timidement, encadrée par les Aino, deux personnes aux sourires lumineux. La petite fille avait l'air chétive sur l'image, mais heureuse. Rei s'approcha davantage lorsqu'elle remarqua une petite inscription au bas de la photo. _A notre fammille. _C'était écrit d'une main d'enfant.

« Joli portrait, hein ? » remarqua doucement Minako en s'approchant de Rei. Elle observa la photo et sourit avec auto dérision. « Je n'étais pas douée en orthographe, » dit-elle avec un petit gloussement. « J'avais rattrapé mon retard en lecture grâce à maman, mais j'avais encore du mal avec la grammaire et l'orthographe. »

« Un retard ? » demanda Rei.

« Oh, quand j'étais petite j'ai eu une période où j'ai été peu réceptive aux études et… en fait, à tout. C'est maman qui m'a aidée. C'était une femme exceptionnelle. Elle est décédée quand j'avais 10 ans. »

« Je suis désolée. »

Minako sourit et retourna s'asseoir, suivie de Rei.

« Maman était musicienne et prof de musique au collège. C'est elle qui m'a appris le piano et au départ c'est ainsi qu'elle m'a amadouée, je dois dire. Elle était pétillante et parlait tout le temps, riait tout le temps aussi. »

« Et ton père, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? »

« Il a été policier en uniforme pendant des années, puis il a démissionné pour devenir éducateur pour des enfants en difficulté. Il a fait ça pendant deux ans, puis il a de nouveau démissionné et a travaillé dans une agence de services. Il rendait service aux personnes âgées ou handicapées et aux familles dans le besoin, ce genre de choses. Il ne gagnait pas beaucoup, mais ça lui plaisait. »

« Ils aimaient aider les autres. »

« Hmm, » sourit Minako en observant le sapin de nouveau. « Ils ont fait ça toute leur vie, sans jamais chercher à en tirer quoi que ce soit. Au final, peu de gens se souviendront de leur nom ou d'eux, et pourtant qu'ils auront passé leur existence à aider les autres. Un jour, j'aimerais leur ressembler. »

Rei sourit et garda le silence. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Minako parler aussi respectueusement de quelqu'un, elle trouvait cela touchant. Pourtant, quelque chose la perturbait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Monsieur Aino et cela n'avait fait que s'affirmer avec les mots de Minako.

« Reiko, comment elle était, ta mère ? »

Rei tourna un regard surpris vers elle, avant d'hausser les épaules.

« J'étais jeune quand elle est décédée, alors ma vision d'elle est sans doute un peu idéalisée. Mais elle était belle, et gentille. Elle aimait beaucoup lire et on passait des heures à lire des histoires ou à jouer. Elle était douce et très attentive, assez réservée aussi. » Rei sourit. « Et je la soupçonne d'avoir été un peu cinglée pour avoir épousé mon père. »

Minako gloussa.

« C'est faux, et tu le sais. Et tu ressembles à ton père. »

« Pardon ? »

L'idole lui sourit avec espièglerie, ravie de son expression contrariée.

« Vous avez la même dignité, la même force, la même détermination. Et dans le genre bougon et renfermé, vous avez le même charme. »

« Je dirai à mon père que tu le trouves charmant, » maugréa Rei, assez mécontente de cette comparaison.

« Oh, je te trouves bien plus charmante que lui, Reiko, » murmura Minako, soudain très proche de son amie. « Bien plus. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se leva avec un petit rire, laissant Rei rougir sur le canapé.

« Allez, Reiko, dépêche-toi, tu as besoin de prendre l'air ! »

« Mais il neige ! »

« Justement ! »

« Si vous sortez couvrez-vous bien ! » lança Monsieur Aino de son bureau. « Ne tombez pas malade ! »

« Oui, oui ! » répondit Minako avec un sourire. « Artémis, tu viens ? » demanda t-elle plus doucement.

Son gardien secoua la tête et resta bien pelotonné sur un coussin moelleux près du feu.

« Non, merci. Je me trouve très bien ici. »

« Ok ! Tant pis pour toi alors ! Allez, Reiko, en route ! »

* * *

La balade était plutôt agréable, même si Rei était loin d'avoir le même enthousiasme face à la neige que Minako. Elle se baladèrent en bordure de la ville, dans un parc, le traversèrent puis continuèrent dans des bois épars. L'océan ne devait pas être loin, Rei entendait son grondement.

Peu étaient les gens qui apparemment s'aventuraient jusqu'ici, il fallait dire qu'elles marchaient depuis un moment et que les bois, bien qu'agréables, n'étaient plus aménagés depuis longtemps. Les filles n'y firent aucunement attention, elles étaient trop occupées l'une par l'autre.

« Alors tu as grandi ici ? »

« En partie, » dit Minako tranquillement. Elle aimait assez pouvoir tenir la main de Rei sans que l'autre jeune femme ne se dérobe. « Je ne suis pas née ici, mais dans la préfecture d'Iwate. Je suis venue ici quand j'avais 5 ans. »

Rei fronça les sourcils.

« Mais ton père a dit que ta mère et lui avaient passé toute leur vie ici. »

Minako se tendit, son visage se ferma.

« Ah, oui. Papa ne sait pas mentir, donc il a dit la vérité. »

Rei hésita un instant qui ne fut comblé que par le silence. Minako ne dit rien, et la miko ne savait pas quels mots utiliser. Mais leur absence était bien pire dans leur situation, ainsi elle se décida sur le plus simple.

« Tu as été adoptée quand tu avais 5 ans ? »

Un sourire étrange habilla le visage de Minako, qui secoua la tête légèrement.

« 6 ans et demi. Il a fallu plusieurs mois aux Aino pour obtenir ma garde. La situation était compliquée. »

« Comment les as-tu rencontrés ? » demanda Rei avec hésitation.

Elle crut que Minako n'allait pas répondre lorsque quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, ma mère était prof de musique et donnait de son temps aux enfants… en difficulté. Elle animait des ateliers dans une institution où j'allais deux après-midi par semaines. C'est comme ça que je l'ai connue, quelques mois après être arrivée ici. Le psy qui s'occupait de moi a été celui à prendre l'initiative de me faire participer à ce genre d'ateliers. Ils réunissaient des enfants handicapés, retardés ou perturbés en petits groupes et nous faisaient faire des activités ou même nous aidaient à faire nos devoirs voire nous donnaient quasiment des cours. Le but était de nous socialiser, » commenta Minako avec une amertume ironique. « C'était une grande blague. D'ailleurs ça n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas par le théâtre ou les marionnettes et les jeux entre gamins ostracisés que je pouvais apprendre à faire confiance. Mais j'y ai découvert la musique, et ma mère, alors je suppose que ça n'a pas été un total fiasco. »

Rei avait des questions bien sûr. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les poser maintenant. Elles marchèrent un peu en silence et, sans que Rei ne sache réellement comment, Minako réussit à l'embarquer dans une bataille de boules de neige.

Une fois qu'elles se furent calmées, Rei bien plus trempée que Minako à son plus grand désarroi silencieux, elles déclarèrent la paix et se rejoignirent en riant.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? » demanda Rei.

Minako se figea soudain et perdit son sourire.

« On a dû s'aventurer trop loin pendant la bataille. On devrait rentrer. »

Mais Rei était intriguée. Elle passa les arbres et se rendit compte qu'en effet, elles étaient arrivées plus loin que prévu. Les bois s'ouvraient sur une falaise assez haute en bas de laquelle l'océan s'écrasait. C'était assez surprenant de retrouver ce paysage à une ou deux heures de marche de la ville et des reliefs.

« Rei, où tu vas ? »

La voix de Minako était emplie de tension. Rei se retourna vers elle, pour voir que son amie était restée près des arbres, pâle et anxieuse. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« On devrait rentrer. »

Rei jeta un coup d'œil à l'océan derrière elle sans s'approcher du bord, la vue était magnifique et elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'idole. Minako était très loin d'avoir le vertige, ce n'était donc pas le vide qui la perturbait à ce point.

« Viens, on rentre, » insista Minako d'une voix plus froide.

Rei sentait dans l'aura de son amie quelque chose de sombre, de tempétueux. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« J'irai mieux quand on sera rentrées. J'ai froid. Viens. »

Ce n'était pas le froid qui dérangeait Minako et l'effrayait ainsi, mais le lieu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Bon sang, Mars, tu comptes rester là jusqu'à la nuit ! Non, ne vas pas là-bas ! Viens, on doit rentrer ! »

« Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici si ça te dérange autant ? » répliqua Rei d'une voix égale, assez agacée par la froideur et le ton de Minako.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on était allées aussi loin, je ne suis venue dans ces bois que deux fois ! Je ne savais pas qu'on était dans ce coin ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce coin ? » demanda Rei en s'avançant néanmoins vers Minako, qui n'avait pas bougé, loin de la falaise, le visage pâle.

Mais soudain, Rei se figea. Quelque chose… quelque chose était ici.

« Reiko, s'il te plait, on s'en va, » appela Minako d'une voix moins froide et plus implorante, étrange venant d'elle.

Rei aurait aimé la rejoindre pour la rassurer, mais ce qu'elle percevait l'en empêchait. Une présence était proche d'elle, emplie de sentiments bruts et prenants, négatifs pour la plupart. Sa respiration se bloqua.

« Rei, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Rei ! »

Rei tomba à genoux. Un fantôme. L'énergie néfaste était tout autour d'elle, l'empêchait d'avancer, de respirer. Un désespoir mêlé à une culpabilité immense emprisonna son cœur, et elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, chercha à murmurer les mots sacrés qui la libéreraient.

Elle n'entendait plus la voix de Minako, mais pouvait sentir sa panique. La puissance du fantôme la surprenait, Rei ne comprenait pas pourquoi le spectre s'accrochait ainsi. Son énergie, bien que néfaste, n'était pas non plus agressive. Alors qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, ne parvenant pas à accomplir le rituel shinto qui la délivrerait, elle sentit des mains sur ses épaules, puis un bras qui passa autour de sa taille. Minako l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna rapidement loin de l'endroit hanté.

Rei sentit la pression la quitter violemment et elle s'écroula à genoux dans la neige, tremblante et frigorifiée. De nouveau consciente de ce qui l'entourait, elle put respirer et reprendre ses esprits.

« Reiko ! Reiko, ça va ? »

Rei hocha la tête et attrapa la main de Minako près d'elle. La jeune fille paniquée passa son autre main sur son visage.

« Ca va, » souffla Rei. « Ca va mieux, merci. »

« Tu es sûre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu claques des dents. Viens, on est encore loin de la maison. »

« Ca va. »

« On aurait jamais dû sortir. »

« Ca va, je t'assure. »

Elles avancèrent un peu, et Minako garda un bras autour de Rei dans une prise protectrice et inquiète.

« On va rejoindre la route et j'appellerai mon père pour qu'il vienne nous chercher. Ca va aller ? »

« Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« C'est à toi de me le dire ! J'ai senti ton aura s'intensifier, et tu ne me répondais plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? »

« Un esprit, » expliqua Rei, luttant contre la fatigue spirituelle qui l'envahissait. « Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, j'arrivais à peine à repousser son influence. Pourtant… c'est bizarre, c'est toi qui l'as fait fuir. Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? »

Minako s'était tendue, tout son être criait. Rei lui prit la main.

« On en parlera plus tard, » proposa t-elle.

Minako se contenta de hocher la tête. Elles rejoignirent la route en vingt minutes.

* * *

Minako entra doucement dans sa chambre. Elle alla poser le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et s'assit au bord du lit. Rei dormait toujours, récupérant de son combat mental contre l'esprit. Elle s'était endormie dans la voiture, puis avait pris une douche une fois à la maison avant d'aller se coucher sous l'insistance de Minako et de son père.

Ce serait bientôt l'heure de dîner cependant, et Minako voulait être certaine qu'elle irait bien. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue pour l'éveiller gentiment. Rei ouvrit les yeux presque immédiatement avant de se redresser.

« Hey. Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui, » confirma Rei, et en effet, elle semblait reposée et n'avait pas attrapé froid, bien heureusement. Elle accepta le verre d'eau avec un sourire. « Merci. »

« Papa n'est pas prêt de nous laisser sortir une nouvelle fois, » se plaignit Minako avec un sourire amusé. « On pourrait croire qu'on a 10 ans ! Il peut rêver, j'ai un concert à préparer. »

« Si rebelle. »

Minako lui fit un clin d'œil et s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit.

« Artémis était inquiet pour toi. Il va te faire la morale. »

« Il sait que ce n'est pas moi qui ai initialisé la guerre des boules de neige ? »

« Que j'ai aisément gagnée, bien sûr. »

Rei leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sûrement. »

« Tu es certaine que ça va ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

Minako hésita.

« Dans ton aura, il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Artémis l'a senti lui aussi. »

« D'étrange ? » Rei fronça les sourcils. « Non, ça va. »

Frustrée, Minako haussa les épaules. Rei n'avait jamais été très loquace, mais l'idole ne supportait plus de ne pas savoir.

« Tu as reçu plusieurs appels sur ton mobile pendant que tu dormais, » indiqua t-elle.

Rei prit l'appareil et hocha la tête.

« Le temple. Je les rappellerai demain. »

« Demain il va falloir que j'aille travailler. Mon chorégraphe arrive en ville pour les répétitions. Tu voudras venir ? »

« Non, » grimaça Rei, et Minako sourit de cette réponse attendue. « Merci. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu pourrais monter sur scène avec moi. »

« Je passe. »

« Et dire que des centaines de gens adoreraient être à ta place et que tu refuses. »

« Ils sont fous. »

« Ou alors tu es folle. »

Rei la fusilla du regard et Minako ne put s'empêcher de sourire brillamment. Elle adorait l'agacer.

« Est-ce que tu savais pour l'esprit ? »

La question la prit de cours. Minako ne sut pas cacher son expression et elle le vit aisément dans l'inquiétude qu'arbora Rei en voyant sa crainte. Pour pouvoir se recomposer, Minako détourna le regard et secoua la tête.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi – »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un esprit, » coupa Minako d'une voix plus dure en se levant. « On devrait en rester là. »

Rei se leva à sa suite.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça là- bas ? »

« On devrait descendre. Papa doit être en train de préparer le dîner. »

« Attends, » soupira Rei. « Ne te ferme pas comme ça. »

Minako se tourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil.

« Me fermer ? Je ne suis pas la seule. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui te préoccupe depuis des semaines. »

Rei garda le silence, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Minako secoua la tête, et quitta la chambre.

* * *

Méditer devant un feu de cheminée domestique n'était pas franchement conventionnel. Mais les dons de Rei étaient tels que ça ne lui posait pas de problème.

Elle avait rappelé le temple. Sensei l'avait informée que l'enquête avançait. Ils avaient enfin découvert un point commun entre les deux femmes. Le père de l'une et la mère de l'autre avaient tous les deux travaillé ensemble sur divers projets plus d'une dizaine d'années dans le passé. L'un d'eux n'était autre que la mise en place de la Fondation Soleil.

Rei savait que les coïncidences n'existaient pas. Tout semblait se recouper, mais elle ne voyait toujours pas le grand schéma. Pourquoi le tueur s'en était-il pris aux enfants des deux fondateurs ? L'homme était déjà décédé, mais la femme vivait. Il s'agissait là d'une vengeance. Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi seulement maintenant ? La police recherchait le troisième et dernier initiateur du projet Soleil, un homme appelé Ishi Yamata. Pour le moment ils avaient du mal à retrouver sa trace. Il avait quitté Tokyo longtemps auparavant.

Etant donné la précision des meurtres, il était clair qu'ils avaient été longtemps pensés. Avaient-ils été commandités ou était-ce le fait d'un seul homme ? Et pourquoi Rei en recevait-elle tant de visions ? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle tant impliquée ?

Elle repoussa ces pensées et se concentra sur sa respiration. Il lui fallut un quart d'heure pour parvenir à un résultat.

_De la musique._

_La tombe sous la pluie, la peine et la douleur, les inscriptions, invisibles._

_Les articles de journaux sur les meurtres._

_Les victimes._

_La falaise. Le cri. Les pleurs._

_Le soleil._

_Des notes de musique._

_Trois coups de couteau. Du sang._

_La tombe._

_La douleur._

_Le cri._

Rei rouvrit les yeux rapidement. Outre la soif qui la tenaillait, elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que la tombe d'Aiko venait faire là au milieu, et qu'en était-il de la falaise et du cri ?

La falaise…

Ses yeux brillèrent.

Elle y avait été la veille. C'était cette falaise-là !

Mais pourquoi ses dons mélangeaient-ils tout ainsi ?

Rei soupira et se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours nauséeuse. Sa santé devait lui jouer des tours, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne parvenait pas à y voir clair.

Elle se leva et s'étira avant d'avancer dans la maison. Minako était rentrée de tout un après-midi passé à travailler, et des notes jouées au piano s'élevaient dans l'air. Rei monta à l'étage et vit Monsieur Aino à l'entrée de la pièce à côté de la chambre de Minako. Il était tourné vers l'intérieur, et quand le petit air doux s'éteint, sa voix posée et tendre prit sa place alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

« Je ne t'avais jamais entendu la jouer, » dit-il à sa fille.

La voix de Minako était étrangement serrée.

« Je ne la joue jamais. »

« C'était magnifique. »

« C'était différent. Quand elle la jouait, c'était magique. »

« J'ai trouvé ça magique, » rassura son père. « Ta musique est magique. »

Rei était arrivée à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle vit Monsieur Aino déposer un léger baiser affectueux sur les cheveux de sa fille avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre, hochant la tête face à Rei. La jeune femme découvrit que Minako était face à son synthé, et pas à son piano, et que la pièce était une sorte de studio.

Il y avait là beaucoup de choses, des posters et disques d'or au mur, retraçant sa carrière et présentant sans doute ses groupes favoris, des étagères pleines de Nako Nako, peluches et autres présents d'amis ou de fans, une bibliothèque, un bureau, des armoires pleines de vêtements et accessoires, une guitare acoustique et une électrique, du matériel électronique et informatique et tout un tas d'affaires professionnelles ou personnelles.

« Hey, » salua doucement Rei.

Minako leva la tête vers elle et lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Le feu est devenu silencieux ? » demanda t-elle. « Je n'ai pas osé te sortir de ta… transe. »

« Méditation, » sourit Rei. « Tu as l'air fatiguée. »

« Non, la répétition était intense, c'est tout. Et puis… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Oh, un petit ennui. J'ai perdu ma clé du gymnase, elle a dû tomber. C'est un peu gênant vis-à-vis du gérant. »

« Tu la retrouveras peut-être. »

« J'aimerais bien. Ça ne fait pas très pro de perdre les choses qu'on me confie. »

« Alors c'est ici que tu mets toutes tes affaires ? Je me disais aussi. »

Minako sourit.

« Et encore, je donne beaucoup de choses. »

« Je vois. Il va falloir que tu t'achètes un palace quand tu te décideras à emménager chez toi. »

« Je ne voudrais rien de moins, » répliqua l'idole en se levant avec un air princier.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

Rei secoua la tête.

« Non, rien. Je te trouve juste… »

« Quoi ? »

« Triste, » avoua Rei finalement.

Minako eut l'air surprise et détourna le regard. Rei savait qu'elle avait raison. Finalement l'idole haussa les épaules avant de la rejoindre.

« Ca va. Tu sais, les fêtes, c'est compliqué. »

« Oui, je me souviens, » acquiesça Rei, cherchant dans les yeux caramel de Minako des réponses qu'elle ne pouvait autrement trouver.

« Mais je suis contente que tu sois là, » confia Minako en passant ses bras autour de Rei. « Je trouve que tu as repris des couleurs. »

Un peu déstabilisée par leur proximité, Rei eut du mal à trouver ses mots.

« Ah ? »

« Oui, » sourit Minako avec cette espièglerie brillant dans son regard, cette petite étincelle qui disait à Rei qu'elle savait qu'elle la mettait mal à l'aise et qu'elle adorait cela. « Mais tu as toujours l'air fatiguée. »

« On est deux, dans ce cas. »

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée. »

« Tu mens. »

La réplique de Minako fut de capturer les lèvres de Rei sans attendre. Après la baiser, elle quitta les bras de Rei avec un petit rire et passa dans le couloir.

Rei resta sur place, ravie mais confuse. Elle ignorait si la tournure de leur relation n'était qu'un jeu pour l'idole qui aimait tant flirter ou davantage.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Rei connaissait Minako, elle savait qu'elle n'était ni cruelle, ni frivole. Ca avait forcément un sens profond pour elle.

Simplement, comme pour beaucoup de choses depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, elles n'en parlaient pas, même si Rei aurait aimé savoir sur quel chemin elles s'engageaient.

« Reiko, tu viens ou pas ? »

Et parfois, réalisa Rei en rejoignant Minako avec un petit sourire caché, elle avait l'impression de savoir exactement où elle allait.

* * *

« Rei ? Reiko ? »

Rei ouvrit les yeux, groggy, et se rendit compte qu'il faisait toujours nuit et qu'elle avait sommeil.

« Reiko ? »

Puis elle remarqua que ce qui l'avait réveillée était Minako près d'elle qui la secouait gentiment et l'appelait d'une voix tremblante et basse.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il était à peine trois heures du matin, selon le réveil de l'idole. Rei ne pouvait pas voir son visage dans la pénombre, mais elle sentait sa détresse.

« Est-ce que je peux ? » demanda Minako d'une petite voix.

Rei mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que voulait son amie. Elle s'écarta et laissa la jeune femme se glisser dans le futon auprès d'elle. Sans attendre Minako s'immisça dans ses bras et ne bougea plus.

« Tu demandes maintenant ? » remarqua Rei en murmurant pour ne pas déranger Artémis s'il dormait. « C'est nouveau. »

« Tu prenais toute la place, » chuchota Minako.

« Ah. Mina… ça va ? Tu trembles. »

Minako ne lui répondit pas. Rei la serra un peu plus fort contre elle.

« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? »

Pas de réponse. Rei soupira, déposa un baiser sur le front de Minako et essaya de dormir.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de nouveau, il faisait jour et Minako, bien installée dans ses bras, dormait toujours paisiblement. Rei l'observa un moment avant de la réveiller en douceur.

Ses paupières se levèrent doucement et Rei ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette vision angélique.

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ? »

« Hmm, » marmonna Minako avant de reposer la tête contre Rei avec un petit soupir tranquille. « Tu sens bon. »

« Euh, merci. »

Minako gloussa avant de bailler.

« Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée alors ? »

« Il est 9 heures. »

« C'est les vacances. »

« Tu connais ça, toi ? »

« Très drôle. J'ai aucune envie de me lever. Je suis très bien où je suis, » remarqua Minako, un sourire dans la voix, alors que ses doigts dansaient doucement sur le ventre de Rei, laquelle était occupée à jouer inconsciemment avec les doux cheveux de l'idole. « Il ne neige plus. »

« Oui. »

« Reiko ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Hmm. »

« Tu t'es agitée cette nuit. »

« Je croyais que tu avais bien dormi. »

« J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir. Tu semblais bouleversée dans ton sommeil. De quoi tu rêvais ? »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

C'était un mensonge, et Minako le savait. Mais Rei ne pouvait pas encore lui dire la vérité, lui parler de cette tombe qui hantait son esprit depuis des semaines.

« Pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? »

Minako leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Rei. Puis elle eut un triste sourire.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Nous sommes toutes les deux des menteuses. »

« Apparemment. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais toujours honnête. »

Contrariée, et un peu blessée, Rei ne sut comment réagir. Minako le remarqua et caressa sa joue avec tendresse.

« Un jour, tu me parleras ? » demanda t-elle avec une vulnérabilité surprenante.

« Oui, » répondit Rei. « Et toi ? »

« Je pense, oui, » confia Minako pensivement.

Rei attrapa sa main, puis embrassa la jeune femme avec amour.

Elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle était celle à faire ce pas.

* * *

Elles ne se levèrent pas tout de suite, occupées à s'embrasser et à profiter de quelques tendres moments.

La journée commença plutôt bien, donc. Très bien même, se dit Rei en songeant à la très agréable sensation qu'avait été le corps de Minako sur le sien. Elle rougit en pensant à la finesse de leurs pyjamas et au contact de leurs jambes nues…

Rei secoua la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour penser au développement de sa vie privée.

« Rei ? » demanda Monsieur Aino face à l'absence de réponse.

Mais alors, _vraiment pas_.

« Euh… oui ? »

« Du thé ? »

« Merci. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le rictus amusé et satisfait qu'arborait Minako et se demanda avec mauvaise humeur comment l'autre femme pouvait ainsi deviner ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Elle se tourna vers l'idole pour lui faire une réflexion, mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme ce ne fut pas Minako qu'elle vit.

Ou plutôt, pas sa Minako. Mais une Minako plus âgée, pâle et épuisée, des larmes sur les joues, son regard sombre et humide braqué sur Rei d'une manière accusatrice.

_« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?! » _accusait sa voix vide et rauque, furieuse et brisée.

« Reiko ! Tu étais encore ailleurs ! »

« P… pardon… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es pâle. Ca va ? »

La vision avait disparu, mais les émotions qui enserraient le cœur de Rei, elles, étaient toujours là.

« Non, » murmura t-elle. « Enfin… je ne sais pas. Je me sens bizarre. »

« Tu devrais aller t'allonger, » conseilla Minako avec inquiétude, prenant sa main pour l'aider à se relever. « On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, enfin, pas un vrai, mais… tu me comprends. »

Rei ne put qu'hocher la tête.

En un sens, elle avait bien vu un fantôme. Un spectre du futur venu la hanter pour une horrible faute.

Si Rei ne parlait pas à Minako de sa vision sur la mort d'Aiko, serait-ce le futur qui les attendrait ? La dévastation, la perte de leur enfant et la destruction de leur couple lorsque l'idole apprendrait que Rei avait prédit cela des années avant et n'avait jamais rien dit ?

Mais pourquoi lui aurait-elle rien dit ?

Minako aurait ce bébé, et Rei ne se voyait pas faire tout ce chemin avec elle sans la prévenir de ce qu'il pourrait advenir. Elle ne comprenait pas.

_Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?!_

Elle ne comprenait pas.


	8. VII

**VII.**

« Et moi je dis que tu as besoin de te changer les idées. »

« Une séance d'autographes ? Sérieusement ? »

« Oh oui. »

« Il y aura la presse ? »

Minako marqua une pause et cessa de se maquiller, jetant un coup d'œil à Rei dans le miroir.

« Oui. Ça te dérange tant que ça d'être vue en ma compagnie ? »

Rei secoua la tête, gênée.

« Non, non ! Enfin… »

Minako haussa un sourcil et reprit ses activités.

« Tu pourras te cacher. »

« Arrête, ce n'est pas ça, » protesta Rei avec un soupir en s'asseyant sur le lit. « C'est juste… Je ne suis pas très populaire dans mon école, ok ? Tu le sais. »

« C'est ta dernière année, pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange autant ? Tu t'en fiches, et puis ça les fera taire une bonne fois pour toutes. Je serai occupée toute la matinée avec ça, et papa va voir des amis, tu ne peux pas rester ici toute seule quand même. S'il te plait, » pria Minako.

Rei était contrariée, mais elle finit néanmoins par hocher la tête.

« Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

« Sourire aux caméras, » précisa Minako en attrapant la main de Rei, son sac et Artémis avant de se diriger rapidement vers la sortie de la maison.

« Des caméras ?! »

Minako rit et ignora sa remarque, saluant le chauffeur qui leur ouvrit la porte de la limousine. A l'intérieur, Shacho était déjà prêt à entamer son long discours sur l'emploi du temps de Minako et ses recommandations pour la séance à venir. Rei ignorait comment l'idole supportait toutes ces informations avec le sourire. Cinq minutes, et elle avait déjà bloqué la voix du manager loin de son esprit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au centre-ville, devant la radio locale où Minako devait intervenir puis se livrer à une séance d'autographes, ils découvrirent une véritable armée de fans de tous âges. Ils accueillirent la limousine avec des cris et des applaudissements. Rei ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'ils étaient dans sa ville natale ou si c'était ainsi à chaque fois que Minako se déplaçait, mais elle trouvait cela perturbant.

Les agents de police établirent un petit périmètre et un homme assez costaud s'approcha de la portière.

« C'est Hiro, » précisa Minako. « Mon garde du corps. Prête ? »

Rei leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le montrer, mais elle était tout sauf prête. Hiro ouvrit la portière et aussitôt les cris redoublèrent, tout comme les flashs d'appareils photo. La façon dont tous ces gens hurlaient le nom de Minako faisait frissonner Rei. Minako sortit de la voiture, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et salua de la main les gens présents. Rei et Shacho la suivirent à un mètre de distance.

La miko prenait conscience d'à quel point son amie était célèbre. Elle croyait s'y être habituée en quelques années, elle était même allée à des concerts de Minako après tout, mais voir autant de gens si ravis et excités seulement à l'idée d'apercevoir la chanteuse remettait les choses à leur place. Ce n'était pas que Rei accordait une très grande importance aux statuts des gens, en revanche la masse de cette attention la faisait grincer des dents.

L'émission de radio fut bien entendu un succès. Minako charma ses interlocuteurs comme, sans doute, tous les auditeurs. Ils passèrent ensuite dans le hall derrière une longue table où Minako devait recevoir une longue file de ses fans. Rei fut installée à côté d'elle, Artémis sur les genoux. Entre deux personnes, Minako discutait avec elle tranquillement, peu ennuyée par les prises de photo continuelles ou les allers et venus de la sécurité.

Rei se détendit rapidement, elle voyait bien à quel point Minako s'amusait, à échanger quelques mots avec chacune de ces personnes, qu'ils soient des enfants, des ados ou des adultes. Elle avait toujours un mot gentil pour eux, un sourire brillant. C'était son élément, et visiblement les années n'avaient pas encore entamé son enthousiasme quant à sa carrière.

Il fut enfin temps de retourner dans la limousine. Shacho enchaîna sur tous les commentaires qu'il avait à faire sur la matinée et sur les choses à venir. Puis ils se quittèrent à la maison Aino et Minako monta dans sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai vraiment hâte d'être au concert ! »

« Je vois ça, » s'amusa Rei.

« Mais j'ai mal au poignet. »

« Ca, ça ne m'étonne pas ! »

« Vous n'avez pas faim ? »

« On vient de manger, Artémis, » remarqua la popstar.

« Et alors ? »

Rei et Minako échangèrent un regard et rirent.

« Il faut que je poste quelques choses sur mon site. »

« Encore du travail, » soupira Rei. « Allez, viens, Artémis, on va se nourrir sans miss Idole. »

Minako lui tira la langue et alla s'installer face à son ordinateur portable.

* * *

Rei soupira en terminant son dessin d'une main tremblante.

Le cadavre de la fille poignardée était parfaitement représenté. Elle l'observa et constata qu'elle avait beau s'appliquer dans son art graphique, son esprit n'en était pas plus apaisé.

Elle referma le carnet sur ses genoux. La sonnerie de son mobile la surprit tellement que le livre tomba à ses pieds, glissant à moitié sous le lit.

« Allô ? »

_« Rei ? Hey, c'est Makoto. »_

« Salut. Tes vacances se passent bien ? »

_« Très bien. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu te reposes bien ? »_

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. L'endroit est très beau et sympa, et il y a des paysages magnifiques, ça te plairait. »

_« Sans doute._ »

Rei fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait l'amusement de Makoto dans sa voix, comme si son amie essayait difficilement de s'empêcher de rire.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda t-elle à tout hasard.

_« Moi, pas grand-chose. En revanche, on ne savait pas que tu étais une telle célébrité. »_

« Pardon ? »

Makoto rit de sa confusion.

_« Tu devrais aller faire une tour sur le site de Minako et sur internet en général. Tu serais surprise de voir quel succès tu as. »_

Rei raccrocha immédiatement et attrapa l'ordinateur de l'idole, occupée dans la pièce d'à côté à répéter certaines de ses chansons. Elle se connecta rapidement au site voulu, chercha un peu, et jura.

Plusieurs photos de la séance d'autographes avaient été ajoutées sur le blog de Minako, trois pour être exacte. L'idole avait même commenté ses actions, décrivant rapidement sa journée, remerciant l'accueil chaleureux des fans et précisant ses projets. Et puis…

_Je suis certaine que beaucoup vont se le demander, étant donné que je ne suis que rarement vue en présence d'amis, alors je préfère prendre les devants. La fille sur la photo qui m'accompagnait en cette occasion est ma meilleure amie, Reiko. Je la connais depuis des années et je suis ravie d'avoir ENFIN réussi à la traîner au travail avec moi ! ^^ Elle n'aime pas beaucoup être sous les projecteurs, bien qu'elle n'a rien à envier à personne, vous ne trouvez pas ? On passe les fêtes ensemble et on s'amuse beaucoup ! J'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous, et j'ai hâte de vous revoir tous lors de ma tournée ! _

Rei passa rapidement sur un autre forum, celui-ci de fans. Bien entendu, les commentaires allaient bon train sur ce surprenant élément de la vie de l'idole d'ordinaire si secrète sur sa vie privée. Rei leva les yeux au ciel en parcourant quelques commentaires sur son physique qui plaisait apparemment à beaucoup de monde et secoua la tête en lisant les mots de quelqu'un proclamant que Minako Aino ne pourrait être amie avec quelqu'un n'ayant pas le même standing qu'elle. N'importe quoi.

Le cœur de Rei s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua un commentaire précis.

_Je connais cette fille. C'est Rei Hino, elle est dans ma classe. Elle est fille de sénateur et miko dans un temple. J'aurais jamais cru que cette fille puisse connaître Minako ! J'ai cru à une blague ! _

D'autres filles de l'Académie fréquentaient apparemment le forum. Elles précisaient la personnalité de Rei, ou du moins ce qu'elles croyaient savoir d'elle, et se vantaient d'aller dans la même école qu'elle.

La rentrée promettait d'être gé-niale !

Et tout ça…

« Minako Aino ! » cria Rei en passant dans la pièce d'à côté. « Tu aurais pu t'abstenir de poster ces photos sur ton site ! »

L'idole cessa sa musique et leva la tête avec un brillant sourire.

« Mais Reiko, tu sais bien que de toute façon les images de la séance se seraient retrouvées sur internet ! »

Mécontente, Rei croisa les bras contre elle et la fusilla du regard.

« Maintenant tout le monde commente ma vie ! »

« Depuis quand accordes-tu la moindre importance à ce qu'ils pensent ? »

Rei soupira, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Minako s'approcha et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

« Et pense à quel point ce sera amusant lorsque tu arriveras en cours et que tu pourras leur fermer le clapet à toutes ? Je suis sûre qu'Akima sera ravie de t'assister. »

« Nous n'avons pas le même humour. »

« Ne boude pas. Quoique… c'est plutôt adorable. »

« Tu n'avais pas des devoirs à faire ? »

« Là tu es simplement cruelle, Mars. »

Rei sourit, déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Minako et retourna dans la chambre.

« Simplement cruelle ! » cria Minako après elle.

Un doux rire fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

Minako en avait secrètement ras le bol.

Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment ce chorégraphe, et lorsqu'il demanda aux danseurs de partir, elle faillit grogner. Mais elle tint en se disant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure à tenir, après laquelle elle pourrait rentrer auprès d'Artémis, de son père et, plus important, de Rei.

Cette pensée lui redonna de l'énergie. Elle répéta de nouveau les mêmes gestes, les mêmes pas, malgré la fatigue et les courbatures, sourire brillant en place. Tout se compliqua quand la lumière s'éteignit. Le son de son dernier tube fut remplacé par un lourd silence.

« Bon dieu, c'est quoi ce cirque ? » lança le chorégraphe un peu plus loin. « Oh, rallumez la lumière ! »

Tendue, Minako chercha à calmer sa respiration pour ne pas trahir sa position, car elle était certaine d'une chose.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls dans le gymnase, et la présence qu'elle sentait était très loin d'être pacifique.

En fait…

Elle avait l'impression de la connaître.

L'effroi la figea lorsqu'elle réalisa que le monstre qui hantait ses nuits venait juste de quitter ses cauchemars pour envahir sa réalité.

* * *

C'était urgent, brûlant, insistant.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'était comme une chanson dans son cœur, son esprit, jusque dans son âme.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Rei fit quelques pas, essaya de se centrer, de ressentir.

Elle n'avait plus perçu quelque chose d'aussi prenant depuis un moment.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Rei ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« J'en sais rien, Artémis. Je me sens bizarre depuis que je me suis réveillée. »

Rei avait fait une petite sieste après le déjeuner. La séance d'autographes la veille et les cauchemars de la nuit l'avaient épuisée. Minako n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle avait dû partir pour une séance de danse et de gym avec son chorégraphe.

« Un pressentiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu peux le préciser ? »

« Un danger. »

« Ferme les yeux. Rei, calme-toi et ferme les yeux. Détends-toi. »

Elle eut envie de lui rétorquer que ce n'était pas aussi facile, mais elle savait aussi qu'Artémis savait ce qu'il faisait. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour calmer sa respiration et réussir à se concentrer.

Mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à percevoir, ce fut un air de piano. Elle tenta de l'ignorer et de se recentrer, sans succès.

« Alors ? »

« Rien, à part cette foutue musique. D'où ça vient ? »

« Quelle musique ? » interrogea Artémis, debout sur le dos du fauteuil. « Je n'entends rien. »

Rei fronça les sourcils, et se concentra sur les notes. Cet air… elle l'avait déjà entendu…

« Minako ! » s'exclama t-elle, ses yeux brillant de réalisation. « C'est Minako ! Elle est en danger ! »

Elle se précipita à l'extérieur et jura.

« Comment on va aller au gymnase ?! »

Non pas pour la première fois, elle regretta ses pouvoirs de Senshi. Artémis monta sur son épaule.

« Monsieur Aino ! »

En effet, par un coup de chance, le vieil homme rentrait de son tour en ville, alors Rei monta rapidement dans la voiture.

« Il faut qu'on aille au gymnase, je crois que Minako est en danger ! »

Il l'observa avec confusion et doute un moment puis finit par faire demi-tour et se diriger rapidement vers le centre. Rei ignorait pourquoi il lui faisait ainsi confiance, si Minako lui avait parlé de ses dons ou si sa peur l'avait inquiété, mais elle ne posa pas de question.

Elle sauta de la voiture à peine fut-il entré dans le parking et se précipita vers la porte arrière. Elle était ouverte, ce qui était anormal, tout comme l'absence de lumière.

« Je vais trouver le disjoncteur, » informa Artémis en quittant Rei.

Les lueurs des petites lampes indiquant les sorties lui permirent de se guider. Elle traversa le couloir puis un vestiaire avant d'entrer rapidement dans le gymnase. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais elle entendait des signes de lutte un peu plus loin.

« Hey ! » cria t-elle.

Quelqu'un se mit à courir et la poussa au sol. Peu après la lumière revint et le cœur de Rei se serra douloureusement lorsqu'elle vit la forme de Minako au sol, et du sang.

« Mina ! »

Elle se précipita vers elle et la vit s'asseoir. Le sentiment de soulagement qui l'envahit à cet instant faillit lui arracher des larmes.

« Ca va ?! »

« Rei ? Oui, je crois, » informa Minako d'une voix tremblante en grimaçant.

« Fais voir. »

Rei prit son bras. La longue coupure n'était pas trop profonde, mais le sang coulait rapidement. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux elle vit un homme plus loin contre le mur, figé de peur, sans doute le chorégraphe. Elle ne se gêna pas pour le fusiller du regard, ce lâche.

« La lumière s'est éteinte et… quelqu'un s'est approché, avec un long couteau… Je l'ai senti, » expliqua Minako, pâle, les yeux brillants. « Je… suis plutôt ravie d'avoir gardé mes réflexes et continué les entraînements. »

Rei l'aida à se relever et la prit dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi, » souffla t-elle. « Moi aussi. »

« Ce gars voulait me tuer, » confia Minako d'une voix blanche. « Il a dû me voler ma clé. Et… papa ! »

« Il est dehors. Mina ! »

Rei courut après la jeune femme apeurée. Elles croisèrent Monsieur Aino et Minako se jeta dans ses bras.

« Papa ! »

« Minako ! Tu n'as rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Oh non, il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital, et qu'on prévienne la police ! »

Minako le lâcha alors que Rei récupérait discrètement Artémis.

« J'ai eu peur que tu sois visé, toi aussi, » confia Minako d'une voix tremblante en observant son père.

« Visé ? Je vais bien. Montre-moi ton bras. »

Rei et Artémis échangèrent un sombre regard. La jeune femme avait déjà une petite idée sur la personne ayant essayé d'attenter à la vie de sa petite amie. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était pourquoi le tueur en série en voulait à Minako.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Minako entra dans la chambre hors d'elle. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et éteignit la lumière.

« Ton bras ? »

« Ca va ! » répliqua Minako. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux pères, Artémis ! »

« Je m'inquiète ! »

« Ca guérira. Je n'en reviens pas qu'un type m'ait piqué mes clés et qu'il ait essayé de me tuer à coups de couteau dans le noir ! Le lâche ! Et qu'à cause de lui mon concert soit annulé ! »

« Tu ne voulais quand même pas risquer de continuer ? » demanda Rei, incrédule.

« Bien sûr que si ! Et mes fans ? Et tous ceux qui s'étaient engagés avec moi ? Je suis majeure, comment j'ai pu les laisser me faire ça ! »

« Ils essayent de te protéger ! »

« Qu'ils trouvent le sale type et qu'ils me laissent faire mon travail ! »

« Tu es trop téméraire ! »

« Je suis professionnelle ! »

« Euh… les filles ? »

« Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?! »

« Je sais me défendre ! Et j'ai un très bon service de sécurité ! »

« Les filles, si vous – »

« Tu es inconsciente ! »

« Je sais ce que je fais ! »

« Alors tu es égoïste ! » rétorqua Rei en se tournant vers le mur, un mouvement qui dans la pénombre passa inaperçu.

Et pourtant, Minako fit de même dans son lit.

« C'est ça, » maugréa t-elle.

Le silence se fit assourdissant.

« Et voilà, » soupira Artémis. « Bonne nuit quand même. »

Aucun d'eux ne put s'endormir. Une heure plus tard, Minako finit par se lever et enjamber Rei pour aller dans sa petite salle de bains.

La miko se leva et alla à la porte avant de chercher à s'habituer à la lumière. Minako ne rencontra pas son regard, occupée à sortir quelques nécessaires de son placard.

« Je saigne de nouveau, » informa t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Rei entra et lui prit doucement le bras.

« Laisse-moi t'aider, » invita t-elle sur le même ton doux.

Une fois que le nouveau bandage fut en place, elles restèrent un instant dans le silence, leurs yeux s'évitant désespérément. Rei voulait s'excuser, ou lui dire qu'elle était heureuse qu'elle aille bien, n'importe quoi, mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Quant à Minako, elle semblait avoir le même problème qu'elle et être résolue à ne surtout pas tourner la tête vers Rei.

« C'était ma mère, » fit soudain Minako d'une voix étrange, les mots se bousculant entre ses lèvres.

Rei tourna la tête vers elle, surprise. Elle n'osa pas dire un seul mot.

« La falaise. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas cet endroit. Pour l'esprit, je ne sais pas. Mais pour ma réaction, l'explication, c'est ça, ma mère. Biologique. Elle s'est jetée de la falaise un été. Je t'ai dit que je suis arrivée ici quand j'avais 5 ans. C'était avec ma mère. Elle était… perturbée. D'autant plus que moi aussi je l'étais, que je savais à peine lire, que je communiquais peu et que j'avais des terreurs nocturnes. Une année après notre arrivée j'avais fait peu de progrès, et ma mère était encore plus dépressive qu'au moment de notre déménagement. Un jour on est partie se balader dans les bois, on est arrivées à la falaise, on s'est arrêtées un moment. Et elle a juste… sauté. Comme ça. Des promeneurs m'ont trouvée quelques minutes plus tard parce que j'hurlais. Je n'aime pas vraiment cet endroit. »

Maintenant, Rei savait encore moins que dire. Elle lutta un moment contre les mots qui lui vinrent.

« Je suis désolée. »

Minako eut un petit rire de dérision amère.

« Une charmante petite enfance, hein ? J'attends toujours le moment où la presse repêchera cette histoire et la divulguera en me faisant passer pour une pauvre petite gamine maltraitée par la vie. »

Rei ne le lui dit pas, mais elle soupçonnait Minako de le savoir. L'esprit avait été celui de sa mère, et c'était pour cela que la présence de Minako l'avait fait disparaître. Et c'était peut-être à cause de son lien avec elle que l'esprit s'était ainsi accroché à Rei.

« J'ai eu peur, » confia Rei d'une voix basse à son tour. « Cet après-midi. Quand j'ai senti que tu étais en danger, j'ai été terrifiée. Et ça me dérange que tu sois aussi forte tête et prête à prendre des risques, parce que l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose est… terrifiante. Je t'ai perdue une fois, je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive de nouveau. »

Minako s'approcha d'elle et posa son front sur son épaule, se laissant enlacée par Rei qui déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolée pour ton concert. Je sais que ça comptait pour toi. »

« Oui. Mais pas autant que ma vie. »

« Oh, mais c'est que tu grandis, » taquina Rei gentiment.

Minako leva la tête vers elle avec un sourire.

« Quelle journée, hein ? »

« Oui. Quelle journée. »

« Tu n'es pas tranquille. Tu t'inquiètes pour l'agresseur ? »

« S'il a volé tes clés dans le but de profiter que tu sois seule avec ce crétin de chorégraphe c'est qu'il est patient et décidé. »

« La maison a un bon système de sécurité et la police a été prévenue. Tout va bien. »

« Les systèmes de sécurité ont toujours des failles. Je serais plus tranquille si on avait encore nos pouvoirs. »

« On n'a pas besoin de nos pouvoirs pour l'arrêter. Au fait, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Oh, tu te débrouillais plutôt bien, » sourit Rei. « On devrait dormir maintenant. »

Elles allèrent se coucher dans le futon, épuisées.

« Ah, je préfère ça, » remarqua Artémis. « Et restez sages. »

« Nous ? Nous sommes toujours sages. »

« Oh mais j'ai confiance en Rei. C'est plutôt toi qui m'inquiète, Vénus. »

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir, boule en peluche. »

Rei ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres face à leur échange. Elle était heureuse de découvrir que plus le temps passait, et plus les choses étaient simples entre Minako et elle.

Après tout, c'était bien la première fois qu'elles se réconciliaient aussi vite, et aussi bien.

* * *

Où… où est-ce qu'elle était ?

Rei observa autour d'elle, nauséeuse et confuse. Elle avait l'impression étrange que son énergie psychique l'engourdissait, comme lorsqu'elle passait trop de temps en méditation et qu'elle en sortait éreintée et malade.

Elle observa autour d'elle, ce terrain étrange, statique, recouvert de brume. On aurait dit les jardins d'Hikawa, mais Rei savait qu'elle n'y était pas vraiment. Elle avait l'impression que sa respiration résonnait dans l'endroit. Et elle n'était pas seule.

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! »

Une forme sortit de la brume. Une femme s'avança vers elle, pâle et mince, habillée d'une robe verte légère. Ses cheveux noirs dansaient avec la brise et ses yeux noisette emprisonnaient une infinie tristesse. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Rei et hocha la tête.

« J'ignorais comment faire. Finalement, c'est toi qui es venue. »

« Venue ? Où ? »

« Oh, nulle part, mais à ma rencontre. »

Sa voix était douce et un peu rauque, distante, comme si elle lui parlait de l'autre côté d'une pièce, ou de tout un monde. Le sixième sens de Rei était en alerte, ce n'était pas une personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle, pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas un esprit non plus, car un esprit n'était pas pourvu d'une intelligence, juste d'émotions brutes.

C'était plutôt une apparition, la représentation passée d'une disparue.

Mais comment… ?

Quelque chose dans ses traits, dans ses yeux, dans cette expression digne mais fragile lui semblait familière.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Tu le sais déjà, Rei. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Le sourire triste confirma son identité. Minako avait le même sourire que sa mère.

« Tu dors. Ton esprit s'est tourné ici lorsqu'il s'est mis au repos, » expliqua la jeune femme. « Il y a des choses que tu ne comprends pas encore. Des visions troubles. »

« Oui. Vous pourriez m'aider ? »

« Je ne peux te donner les réponses, tu le sais. Les choses ne peuvent fonctionner ainsi. »

« Minako est en danger. »

« Je sais. C'est pour cela que je suis là. »

« Pourquoi veut-il la tuer ? »

« Pour une histoire qui remonte à loin. Il n'en est pas à ses premiers crimes. »

« Comment ça? »

« Tu dois protéger ma fille. Trouve-le. »

« J'ignore qui il est. »

« L'important n'est pas son identité. Mais ses actes. Ce n'est pas vraiment Minako qui est visée, elle ne devrait même pas se trouver sur sa liste. Mais sa soif de sang ne connaît pas de limite. »

« Quel est le rapport avec vous ? Et avec… cette tombe ? »

« Je suis liée à tout cela. Quant à l'avenir… il ne fait que s'introduire dans le présent parce que ton cœur n'est pas en paix. Lorsque tu seras plus calme, les choses s'éclairciront. »

« Alors c'est lié à ce que Sensei m'a dit ? Je ne peux déchiffrer la vision parce que… je ne suis pas prête ? »

« Quand tout sera en place, quand tu seras prête, tu comprendras. »

« Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez être liée à cette histoire. »

« Tu es en colère. »

Rei ne répondit pas.

« J'aimais ma fille. Plus que tout au monde. Mais… je n'ai pas su accepter ce qu'il s'était passé, et la dépression m'a attaquée. La situation était si compliquée, et j'avais beau faire tout ce que je pouvais, je ne parvenais pas à aider Minako. Elle avait besoin que sa mère soit forte, et à l'époque elle était déjà si sensible à tout ce qui l'entourait, elle possédait déjà certains dons, et ma présence ne semblait faire qu'aggraver les choses. Les médicaments m'enfonçaient plus qu'ils ne m'aidaient, et… Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi ou comment. Je ne me souviens pas avoir pris la décision consciente de mettre fin à ma vie et à tout le reste. J'allais mal, j'étais malade et… il faut croire que l'amour ne suffit pas toujours. »

« Il faut croire. »

« Je suis reconnaissante pour ce qui est arrivé, pour les Aino et ce qu'ils ont fait. La façon dont ils ont élevé Minako et l'ont aimée. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit plus protégée, et qu'elle n'ait pas eu autant à supporter à un si jeune âge, qu'elle n'ait pas eu tant de responsabilités en plus de tout le reste, mais je suis fière de la jeune femme qu'elle est devenue. J'aimerais juste… qu'elle apprenne à vivre davantage sa vie. »

« Ce sera difficile tant que ce type sera dans la nature. »

« Tu as toutes les cartes en main, Rei. Toutes. Et tu n'es pas seule. Tu n'es pas seule. »

La femme disparaissait. Rei fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tu te réveilles. »

« Mais – »

Trop tard. Lorsque Rei ouvrit les yeux, le matin était déjà là, et Minako la secouait gentiment.

« On se réveille, marmotte. »

S'asseyant, un peu confuse, Rei se frotta les yeux et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Marmotte ? Sûrement pas. »

« Il est dix heures, » sourit Minako.

« Quoi ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah. »

« Qui aurait cru que tu savais faire la grasse matinée ? »

« Pas moi en tout cas. »

« Tu as fait de beaux rêves ? »

Rei se figea.

« Etranges, » corrigea t-elle. « Je vais prendre une douche. » Lorsqu'elle remarqua l'étincelle dans les yeux de Minako ainsi que son sourire espiègle, Rei secoua la tête et rejoignit la salle de bains. « Garde ce que tu penses pour toi, » prévint-elle.

« Dommage ! »

* * *

« Ce n'est pas ton mobile qui sonne ? » demanda Rei en sortant de la salle de bains, surprise que Minako n'ait pas répondu au téléphone dès le premier son. « Minako ? »

Rei se figea dans la pièce en observant l'autre jeune femme assise au bord de son lit, pâle et immobile, ses mains tremblantes tenant sur ses genoux un carnet ouvert. Le carnet de dessins de Rei qui avait dû rester au sol sous le lit.

La miko la rejoignit rapidement et lui prit le carnet - ouvert sur la représentation d'une des victimes du tueur - et le ferma.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû regarder ça, » fit-elle doucement en posant le carnet sur le bureau. Inquiète, voyant que Minako ne bougeait toujours pas, Rei alla près d'elle et posa une main dans son dos. « Minako ? Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'idole se leva et croisa les bras contre elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix distante, rauque.

« Une de mes visions. C'était rien. »

« Non. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le tueur, c'est… »

« Oui. Mina, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Rei n'avait jamais vu l'autre femme aussi choquée. Minako secoua la tête et quitta la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

N'ayant d'autre choix que de la suivre, Rei se retrouva dans la cuisine à observer Minako se préparer un café tellement fort que la miko n'aurait même pas pu y tremper les lèvres. Ses gestes étaient rapides, maladroits, dépourvus de sa grâce naturelle.

Rei attendit que Minako ait son café en main avant de parler de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Minako ? »

L'idole ne leva pas les yeux vers elle, les garda sur sa tasse. Ses mains tremblaient toujours.

« C'était ça, qui te troublait autant ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix douce et trop vide pour être ordinaire.

« En partie, oui. Ca fait plusieurs semaines que cette affaire envahit non seulement mes méditations mais mes rêves aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. D'ordinaire, seules les choses qui me concernent peuvent prendre le pas comme ça sur moi. Mais… mais puisque tu as été visée, je pense… je pense que c'est à cause de notre lien que les Kami m'ont envoyé ces visions. »

Minako but plusieurs gorgées de son café avant de soupirer.

« Mon père a été tué comme ça, » murmura t-elle finalement. « Il… il a été tué de trois coups de couteau un soir. C'était quand on vivait encore dans la préfecture d'Iwate. La veille de noël. J'avais quatre ans et demi, j'ai entendu du bruit et des éclats de voix alors je suis sortie du lit pour descendre. J'ai trouvé mes parents dans la cuisine, baignant dans leur sang. Le type venait de poignarder ma mère une fois. Lorsqu'il m'a vue il s'est enfui. Ma mère a survécu, mais elle n'a plus jamais été la même. On a déménagé pour essayer de mettre de la distance entre nous et ce qu'il s'était passé, enfin je pense que c'était ce que maman s'était dit. Ça n'a rien changé. Je suis restée la gamine traumatisée qui ne se sentait en confiance avec personne et qui restait dans son monde, et ma mère s'est enfoncée dans la dépression. »

Rei s'assit, soufflée. Elle se demandait s'il était possible qu'elles aient été maudites à la naissance. Makoto avait perdu ses parents, Rei, sa mère et pendant un temps son père, le père d'Ami avait quitté sa mère quand il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte et Minako…

Peut-être que le fait qu'elles avaient échoué à protéger le Silver Millenium avait poussé les dieux à maudire leurs âmes…

« Tu… tu crois que c'est le même tueur ? »

« Ton dessin ressemble beaucoup à la façon dont j'ai retrouvé mes parents. »

« Et maintenant c'est toi qui est visée… Mais pourquoi ? »

Minako haussa les épaules. Elle vint s'asseoir à la table en face de Rei, son café entre les mains.

Les informations repassèrent dans l'esprit de Rei.

« Mina… Comment tu t'appelais ? Je veux dire, comment s'appelaient tes parents biologiques ? »

« Yamata. Pourquoi ? »

« Ton père s'appelait Ishi Yamata ? »

« Oui. »

« Il a travaillé à Tokyo ? »

« Euh… un temps, oui, je crois. Un peu avant ma naissance. »

« Est-ce que la Fondation Soleil te dit quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr, je fais des donations régulièrement. Son directeur est un ami. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand j'étais malade il faisait toujours en sorte que tout aille bien pour moi. Il m'envoyait des fleurs, des jeux, des peluches, des animateurs, ce genre de choses. »

« Ton père est l'un de ceux à l'origine de cette Fondation. »

« Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ? »

« La Fondation a été mise en place par plusieurs personnes, deux hommes et une femme. Les victimes de Tokyo sont les enfants des deux autres. »

« Pourquoi s'en prendre à nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. D'autant plus que dans un cas, le parent est encore en vie. »

« Si c'est une vengeance et si c'est pour les faire souffrir c'est un peu raté, puisque deux sont morts. »

« Si le type est un psychopathe il s'en fiche peut-être totalement. »

« Et le directeur ? Monsieur Utsuki ? Ce serait un ami de mon père ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Ou alors il se sent coupable de quelque chose, » remarqua Minako.

Rei rencontra son regard, et hocha la tête.

« Je crois que ça mérite d'être éclairci. Je vais appeler mon père. Il connaît le sous-directeur. »

* * *

« Alors ? »

Rei s'assit près de Minako sur le canapé et grata la tête d'Artémis, installé entre elles.

« Mon père a prévenu la police et a contacté le directeur Utsuki pour exiger des explications. »

« Je suppose que ça fait de l'effet, un sénateur qui fait pression pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. »

Rei hocha la tête.

« Surtout quand c'est mon père, si tu veux mon avis. Il a dit qu'Utsuki faisait aussi partie des fondateurs, mais qu'il est le seul à être resté. Ils ont eu une violente dispute et se sont séparés trois ans après que la Fondation a été mise sur pieds. Les enfants de Utsuki et Muromata souffraient tous les deux de maladies rares. Madame Honto, Utsuki, Muromata et ton père se sont rencontrés à la fac et avaient gardé le contact en raison de leurs postes respectifs. Ils ont décidé d'utiliser leurs nombreuses relations pour créer Soleil et récolter des dons pour les enfants malades, la recherche et leur confort. Ça c'est étendu aux enfants défavorisés quand la Fondation a grossi. »

« C'est un beau projet et je suis bien placée pour savoir que Soleil est reconnue et très appréciée dans le pays, et c'est également une entreprise à but non lucratif, donc pas d'affaires de gros sous dans le tas, qui voudrait se venger des fondateurs, dans ce cas ? »

« Eh bien d'après les recherches qu'a effectuées mon père, Utsuki avait un frère cadet assez perturbé, il a été arrêté plusieurs fois dans sa jeunesse pour violence aggravée et possession de drogues. Il se faisait toujours tirer d'affaire par son frère aîné et ses appuis. Mais quand Utsuki a été accaparé par la santé de son jeune fils et qu'il s'est consacré à la Fondation il a arrêté de soutenir son cadet, qui a fini dans la rue, les policiers à ses trousses. »

« Et le cadet n'était pas content du tout. »

« Il a sans doute décidé de détruire la Fondation pour se venger. A l'époque on avait signalé une tentative de cambriolage chez Honto mais le voleur s'était enfui quand il est tombé nez à nez avec un Monsieur Honto armé. »

« Sauf que ce n'était pas un voleur. »

« En tout cas, il n'était pas chez eux seulement pour ça. »

« Et le prochain nom sur la liste était le nôtre, » dit amèrement Minako.

« S'éloigner de Tokyo lui paraissait sans doute nécessaire et ton père était le seul à avoir déménagé. »

« Mais alors pourquoi s'est-il arrêté si son but était de tuer les quatre fondateurs ? »

« Il s'est fait attraper pour possession d'arme illégale et détention de stupéfiant, le tout aggravé par coups et blessures sur un agent. Il est sorti de prison l'année passée. »

« Avec la même idée en tête. Et Utsuki savait qui était l'assassin de mon père et le responsable du suicide de ma mère et n'a rien dit. »

« Il n'a rien dit non plus quand les meurtres ont recommencé, sauf qu'après des années de prison son charmant petit frère a décidé d'éradiquer les familles entières en commençant apparemment par les enfants. »

« Il voulait effrayer les fondateurs avant de les tuer. Lorsqu'ils auraient compris que c'était tous leurs enfants qu'on massacrait, ils auraient aussi compris qu'ils étaient visés et qu'ils seraient les prochains. »

« Utsuki a tout dit à la police et va les aider à retrouver son frère. »

« C'est pour cela qu'il était si attentif à mes besoins, » soupira Minako. « Il se sentait coupable de la mort de mes parents. »

« L'ennui, c'est que le tueur peut être toujours dans les parages, » remarqua Artémis.

« Vous n'avez pas idée. »

La voix rauque et masculine les fit immédiatement réagir, elles sautèrent sur leurs pieds pour découvrir un homme maigre aux yeux vides debout derrière elles, armé d'un couteau. Sentant l'effroi de Minako, Rei se rapprocha d'elle.

L'homme sourit à l'idole.

« Tu te souviens de moi, gamine ? Tu as bien grandi. »

« Espèce de sale – »

« Tsk, tsk. Reste polie, petite star. »

La peur de Minako s'était changée en rage. Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Tu vas finir en prison pour le reste de ta vie. »

« Ils ne m'attraperont pas, et tu ne le verras pas. »

« Tu crois que tu vas parvenir à me tuer ? »

« Je suis armé, et toi sans défense. »

Minako eut un rictus.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Rei lui jeta un coup d'œil alarmé. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre la raison ! Elles n'avaient plus leurs pouvoirs !

Minako hocha discrètement la tête pour la rassurer et lui indiquer le canapé, où se trouvait toujours Artémis occupé à imiter une peluche inerte. Rei décida à contre cœur de suivre la marche et fit un pas sur le côté, restant près de Minako tout en leur laissant à toutes les deux la place de manœuvrer.

Lorsque l'assassin se jeta sur Minako en sautant par-dessus le canapé, Artémis bondit sur lui et grimpa jusqu'à son cou. Déstabilisé et surpris, il trébucha, laissant le temps à Minako d'éviter amplement la lame du couteau et d'envoyer un violent coup de pied dans son bras tendu. L'arme blanche vola à travers la pièce et il hurla de rage et de douleur avant de lancer Artémis à ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! »

Il allait le piétiner quand Rei le poussa brusquement en arrière, tombant avec lui. L'ennui, c'était qu'il était à la fois plus lourd et plus fort qu'elle. Sonnée, elle ne put le repousser quand il la frappa à la tête avant de passer ses mains sales autour de son cou. Elle allait perdre connaissance quand elle sentit la pression soudainement la quitter.

« Ne la touche pas ! »

Lorsqu'elle réussit à reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait elle vit Minako frapper le frère Utsuki avec colère. La jeune femme avait dû faire en sorte qu'il se cogne la tête contre la table lorsqu'elle l'avait dégagé de Rei avec un coup de pied dans la figure. Son nez cassé laissait échapper du sang, tout comme son cuir chevelu. Il était assommé.

Nauséeuse, Rei se redressa et attrapa maladroitement Minako pour la tirer contre elle.

« C'est bon, laisse-le. Il est assommé, ça va, c'est fini. »

La respiration trop rapide, Minako s'assit près de Rei au sol et examina sa tête. La miko sentait du sang sur son visage.

« Tu as une sale coupure, » commenta t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Tu saignes de nouveau, » remarqua Rei en indiquant le bras de Minako.

« C'est rien. Laisse-moi regarder ta tête. »

Rei lutta contre une nouvelle nausée et ferma les yeux.

« Evite de trop la bouger si tu ne veux pas que je te vomisse dessus, hein. »

« Je vais appeler la police et une ambulance, » expliqua Minako anxieusement. « Ne bouge pas, tu as peut-être une commotion. Artémis, reste avec elle. »

« Bien sûr. »

Rei se laissa tomber sur le dos. Elle lutta pour ne pas s'endormir, écouta les murmures apaisants de Minako lorsque son amie la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras, et essaya de la rassurer et de lui dire qu'elle allait bien. En revanche, lorsque les ambulanciers arrivèrent, elle se laissa happer par le sommeil qui la gagnait.

* * *

_Aiko Honto. __Yuki Muromata. Minako Aino._

_Les habitants du quartier pleurent le petit ange de la communauté et demandent justice._

_Si vous avez un indice, n'importe quoi qui puisse aider la police à retrouver l'assassin de ma fille adorée, s'il vous plait, donnez –le._

Il y avait quelque chose d'évident. Quelque chose d'inquiétant aussi. Quelque chose de clair.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle le voir ?

_Aiko. _

_L'assassin de ma fille adorée._

_Le petit ange de la communauté._

_Yuki._

_Justice._

_Aino._

C'était…

_Petit ange. Aino. Fille adorée. Aiko._

C'était…

Ca.

* * *

_Il pleuvait, elle frissonnait, et pourtant ce froid n'était rien en comparaison à celui qui enserrait son cœur. A genoux dans l'herbe humide, sous les étoiles, elle pleurait silencieusement. Ses larmes étaient plus brûlantes encore que si elles avaient été dues à des sanglots. Elle se noyait, avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu, se sentait vide, comme si une partie d'elle-même lui avait été arrachée, comme si plus jamais elle ne verrait le monde de la même façon. _

_Elle effleura les inscriptions gravées sur une pierre blanche. Deux symboles, celui de la planète Mars et celui associé à Vénus. Et en dessous, un nom, une épitaphe._

_Avec horreur, Rei observait la scène de plus loin. Elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans l'herbe humide, la pluie ne l'atteignait pas. La femme devant la tombe, si brisée, en colère contre le monde entier, ce n'était pas elle._

_Ca n'avait jamais été elle._

_Minako leva la tête vers elle, et sur son visage pâle et épuisé, des larmes se mêlaient à la pluie, ses sanglots s'alliaient au vent. Son regard sombre et humide se posa sur Rei d'une manière accusatrice._

_« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? »_

_Rei se sentit tomber._

_

* * *

_

« Tu veux t'allonger ? »

Rei sourit à Minako et secoua la tête.

« Je vais bien, » insista t-elle. « Tu as entendu les médecins. »

« Mina, laisse-la tranquille, » encouragea Monsieur Aino avec un sourire amusé. « Elle va finir par vouloir rentrer à Tokyo avant les fêtes si tu continues à l'étouffer comme ça. »

Sa fille lui envoya un regard glacé.

« Je ne l'étouffe pas. »

« J'ai rien dit ! » se défila t-il en allant dans la cuisine.

Rei et Minako allèrent dans la chambre où elles rangèrent leurs affaires. Rei était restée une nuit en observation à l'hôpital, et Utsuki avait été ramené à Tokyo pour payer pour ses crimes.

Minako s'assit près de Rei sur le lit et soupira.

« Tu vois que les fêtes, c'est toujours compliqué. »

La jeune femme lui sourit et passa un bras autour d'elle.

« Pas toujours. Il n'y a plus de raison pour que ce soit compliqué. »

« Oui, » dit Minako pensivement. « Peut-être. Maintenant qu'il est en prison, peut-être que j'arrêterai d'y repenser et de faire des cauchemars sur la mort de mes parents. »

« Et puis c'est notre premier noël ensemble. »

Le sourire de Minako à cette idée illumina son visage et elle se tourna vers Rei, prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

« Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ? » demanda t-elle.

Rei prit un air dramatique.

« Et moi qui croyais que ma présence était assez ! »

« Elle l'est, » confirma Minako avec une expression plus douce. « Je suis soulagée que tu ailles bien. Quand tu t'es évanouie, j'ai… »

« Eh, je vais bien, » rassura Rei avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'idole. « Tout va bien. »

« Tu pourrais venir en tournée avec moi dans ce cas, » répliqua Minako en ravalant ses sombres pensées pour afficher de nouveau une expression espiègle et arrogante.

« Et les cours ? »

« Tu as 18 ans, Reiko, » se plaignit l'idole. « Fais un peu des folies ! »

« Et te suivre en tournée est une folie ? J'appellerai plutôt ça une torture. »

« Merci ! »

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Minako ne put retenir son rire et elle hocha la tête.

« Je crois que cette exposition médiatique te suffira pour le moment. »

« Oh, j'avais oublié ! » marmonna Rei en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

Minako la suivit et passa dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas bien ça, Mars Reiko. Tu devrais avoir l'esprit plus vif. »

« Mon esprit est très vif, et je m'appelle Rei. »

« Oui, oui. Il faut que j'aille aider mon père en bas. Repose-toi un peu. »

« Ok. »

Minako se leva et s'arrêta à la porte de sa chambre avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rei.

« Ca ira ? »

Rei lui sourit et hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

Dès que Minako fut partie, elle perdit son sourire et soupira longuement.

Elle venait sans doute de proférer le plus gros mensonge de son existence, et elle n'en était pas très fière. Mais que devait-elle faire, alors que toute cette histoire venait à peine d'être réglée ? Alors que noël serait là le lendemain et que Minako avait une chance de tourner la page sur son passé et la douleur ?

Une main sur son cœur, cet organe qui la trahirait jusqu'au bout dans quelques années, Rei ferma les yeux et ravala ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Minako, pas encore, pas tout de suite. Pas quand elle avait passé des semaines à ressentir la peine et la souffrance avec lesquelles l'autre femme devrait vivre un jour. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire cela maintenant.

Rei prit son carnet sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit à la page contenant le dessin de la tombe qui hantait ses rêves. Attrapant un crayon, elle raya les mots qui s'étaient immiscés dans cette image où ils n'avaient jamais eu leur place, ces visions différentes qui s'étaient mêlées à celle-ci pour cacher la vérité, pour protéger Rei jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. Elle les effaça, et alors ne resta que deux mots sur la pierre tombale.

Ne resta que son futur.

Ne resta que son prénom et son nom.


	9. VIII

**VIII.**

« Alors, de nouveau seule ? » sourit Makoto en entrant dans la chambre de Rei quelques jours après la rentrée.

La miko lui sourit.

« Plus maintenant. Comment ça va depuis la semaine passée ? » demanda t-elle avec un air taquin. « Tu n'as plus trop mal à la tête ? »

Makoto s'assit près d'Ami en croisant les bras.

« Non, merci. Tu ne prendrais pas cet air-là si un jour tu avais subi ce que j'ai subi. »

« Tu as simplement trop bu, » s'amusa Rei.

« Et dit des choses très intéressantes, » compléta Ami.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! Dommage qu'Usa n'ait pas pu venir, elle elle aurait pris ma défense ! »

« Pauvre petite, » soupira Rei. « Embêtée de toute part. »

« Tout à fait ! Alors, ces vacances avec Minako, c'était comment ? »

« Bien, on en a déjà parlé à la fête la semaine passée. »

« Rapidement, » précisa Makoto avec un sourire avide de potins amicaux. « On sait que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyées à cause de ce détraqué, mais c'est bien tout. »

« On a fêté noël et passé du temps avec son père. C'était calme et sympa, » expliqua la jeune femme évasivement.

« Sympa, hein ? »

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Oh, allez, V et toi sembliez très proches ce week-end. Et puis ces regards, ces murmures, ces contacts discrets,… »

Mal à l'aise, Rei croisa les bras et tourna la tête.

« Ca va pas, non ? Tu es tombée sur la tête ! »

Le doux rire d'Ami attira leur attention. Celle-ci essaya de se calmer puis secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Le génie est de mon côté, » remarqua Makoto, satisfaite.

« Quel côté ? » rétorqua Rei. « Tu es cinglée. »

« Moi ? Eh, dis, pour des filles qui ont passé deux semaines ensemble, Minako et toi sembliez plutôt ne pas vous être vues pendant des mois. Vous aviez beaucoup de mal à ne pas être l'une près de l'autre. »

« Tu as fini ? »

« Elle est partie avant-hier alors ? » demanda Ami pour calmer le jeu.

« Oui. Son premier concert est dans deux jours. »

« Et voilà », soupira dramatiquement Makoto, « elle est repartie pour sa vie excitante de star et nous sommes coincées à l'école à nous ennuyer toute la journée. »

Rei leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nous serons diplômées dans quelques semaines, pas Minako. Elle a encore une année de cours devant elle. »

« Comme si elle en avait besoin. Il va falloir que j'y aille. Motoki doit m'attendre. »

« Vous ne vous quittez plus ces temps-ci, » remarqua Rei avec un sourire vengeur. « C'est pour quand l'emménagement ensemble ? »

Makoto la fusilla du regard.

« Arrête d'utiliser tes dons de voyance comme ça, sorcière ! »

« Vous allez emménager ensemble ? » s'étonna Ami en levant le regard vers son amie. Elle trouvait que dix-huit ans était un peu jeune pour cela, mais elle était néanmoins ravie pour la jeune femme qui était présentement en train de rougir. « Quand ? »

« Peut-être cet été, » offrit Makoto presque timidement.

« Je suis contente pour vous deux. »

« Moi aussi, » confirma Rei avec un chaud sourire. « Vous devrez nous inviter à dîner pour fêter ça. »

« Je vous préparerai un festin, » promit-elle. « J'espère que Minako pourra venir, nous pourrions fêter deux choses en même temps comme ça, » taquina t-elle ensuite.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

« Il paraît qu'Artémis a rendu visite à Luna et Usagi. Tout le week-end, » expliqua Makoto avec un sourire qui en disait beaucoup. « Etrange que Minako et toi n'étiez plus joignables la plus grande partie de ce week-end, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Rougissant bien malgré elle, Rei se leva et la poussa gentiment vers la sortie de sa chambre.

« Non. Je travaillais, c'est tout. Oust, va rejoindre ton futur compagnon. »

Lançant un coup d'œil amusé et espiègle à la miko par-dessus son épaule, Makoto eut un petit rire.

« Tu n'étais pas au temple. On le sait, Ami et moi on est venues te voir samedi matin pour te parler de la fête parce qu'on n'arrivait pas à vous joindre. Alors, c'est aussi bien qu'on le dit, la vie dans un hôtel de luxe ? »

De plus en plus écarlate, Rei cessa d'essayer de mettre son amie dehors et la fusilla du regard.

« Je n'en sais rien, » s'entêta t-elle. « Tu demanderas à Minako. »

« Oh mais je n'y manquerai pas, » dit Makoto en commençant à quitter la pièce. Juste avant de partir, elle s'arrêta une dernière fois. « Au fait, Rei_ko_, il est comment, le room service ? » lança t-elle avec un clin d'œil très suggestif.

Lorsque Rei fit un mouvement pour l'attraper, Makoto éclata de rire et se sauva rapidement. Rei retourna auprès de Ami, écarlate et frustrée.

« Elle ne perd rien pour attendre, » maugréa t-elle, avant d'apparaître tout à fait misérable lorsque l'autre jeune femme éclata de rire. « Ami ! »

« Je suis désolée, » s'excusa son amie entre deux gloussements. « Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! »

« Je n'ai jamais fait état de votre vie privée, même quand j'ai su que _certaines choses _étaient arrivées entre vous et vos copains ! »

Ami haussa un sourcil.

« Je me souviens très distinctement quand l'année passée tu as taquiné Mako sur le fait que Motoki avait dormi chez elle, parce que tu savais je ne sais comment que justement ils n'avaient pas seulement dormi, ce que nous n'avons su que des jours plus tard. »

Rei fit la moue.

« Ok. Mais elle l'avait cherché ! »

« Ce n'est pas faux. Alors, Minako et toi, vous avez bien _dormi _? »

« Pas toi ! » se plaignit Rei, rougissant effroyablement de nouveau. « Je ne parlerai pas de ça ! Ma vie privée est privée, merci. Ou on pourrait parler de Nephrite et toi ? »

Ami rit un moment avant de se reprendre.

« Ok, c'est vrai. Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Mais c'était si bien de vous voir si proches toutes les deux, _enfin_. Je reprends les mots d'Usagi en disant que vous étiez _adorables_ toutes les deux. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, nous avons été le sujet de vos commérages dès que nous avions le dos tourné. »

« Bien sûr ! » remarqua Ami en riant face au grognement qu'émit Rei. « Les garçons s'y sont donnés à cœur joie ! Motoki et Mamoru sont presque pire qu'Usagi, tu sais. »

« Génial. »

« Minako l'a bien vu, et je crois que ça l'amusait beaucoup. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Rei en secouant la tête. « Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout. »

Elle s'installa plus confortablement et songea à ces vacances qui avaient mal démarré mais s'étaient superbement finies. L'arrivée très mal venue de ce psychopathe dans leur vie avait paradoxalement permis aux deux femmes de se rapprocher en très peu de temps et d'enfin laisser tomber les barrières entre elles. Elle avait aussi poussé Minako à partager des choses avec Rei qu'elle ne lui aurait peut-être pas dites avant longtemps et qui expliquaient beaucoup de ses décisions.

Si seulement Minako n'avait pas eu à partir pour des semaines pour sa tournée… Bien sûr, Rei était heureuse pour sa petite amie et sa carrière, mais elle devait avouer que leurs coups de fil (souvent tard la nuit de la part d'une Minako très espiègle) auraient prochainement du mal à combler l'absence. Elle se sentait liée à l'autre femme d'une façon très étrange depuis ses visions et ces vacances, et l'idée qu'elle serait bientôt à Kyoto pour son entraînement et que Minako serait toujours plus ou moins sur les routes lui serrait le cœur.

« Rei ? »

« Hmm ? » demanda la jeune femme en sortant de ses pensées et en posant le regard sur une Ami plus sérieuse, et plus soucieuse.

« Finalement, tu as parlé à Minako de ta vision ? »

L'image de sa propre tombe envahit l'esprit de Rei, qui contrôla habilement sa réaction.

« Non. »

Ami soupira doucement.

« Tu devrais lui dire. »

« Les choses sont compliquées. Pendant les vacances chez Monsieur Aino j'ai appris certaines choses… et je ne voulais pas en parler alors que tout allait si bien. Et puis… »

Rei hésita. Elle avait besoin de parler, mais elle ignorait quelles en seraient les conséquences.

« Rei ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Avec la résolution des meurtres ma vision s'est enfin éclaircie et j'ai pu comprendre. »

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« Que ce que je voyais était faussé et n'était qu'un reflet de la vérité. »

« Alors ce n'était pas votre futur ? »

« Si, » protesta Rei faiblement, la gorge serrée. « Seulement ce n'était pas celui que je croyais. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Aiko… n'existe pas. C'était… c'était des fragments d'autres visions greffées à la vision que je ne pouvais encore comprendre ou accepter, » dit-elle, ne sachant comment l'expliquer à Ami autrement.

« Alors cette vision, c'était quoi ? » demanda Ami prudemment, sentant sans doute en Rei une partie des réponses.

« La tombe, c'était… c'était la mienne. »

Ami resta silencieuse un moment.

« La tienne ? »

« Je voyais par les yeux de Minako, et pas par les miens. Ce que je ressentais, le vide, la douleur, le désespoir… ils n'étaient pas miens. »

Pâle, Ami hocha la tête.

« C'est logique, en fait. Minako et toi vous étiez enfin rapprochées et comprises, tu étais prête à voir votre futur commun alors la vision s'est mise en place. Et… Non. On peut sans doute l'empêcher. Je veux dire que tu as empêché nombre de tes visions de s'accomplir avant, non ? »

« Je vois le présent ou le futur très proche, il est très rare que je puisse changer quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais cette vision est celle d'un futur de plus d'une décennie ! Tu ne l'aurais pas reçue si tu ne pouvais la changer. »

« Il est possible que j'ai reçu cela pour une autre raison que celle de sauvegarder ma vie. Peut-être que… je dois faire autre chose. »

« Tu sais comment ça arrivera ? »

« Mon cœur. »

Ami encaissa le choc, puis hocha la tête d'un air déterminé. Elle prit la main de Rei dans la sienne et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« On trouvera un moyen pour éviter cela. Je surveillerai ta santé au fil du temps, je serai ton médecin. On s'est battues contre la fin du monde, et on se battra contre ça. »

Ses yeux emplis de larmes brûlantes, Rei ne put qu'hocher la tête et sourire à son amie, impressionnée de la voir si forte et quelque part rassurée par ses mots et son aura brillante.

« Merci. »

« Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tu en parles à Minako, tu sais. »

« Je comptais aborder le sujet à son retour. Elle a d'autres choses à penser en ce moment. »

« Ok. »

Rei inspira longuement et réussit à reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même. Depuis qu'elle avait compris, les cauchemars avaient cessé, tout comme les horribles émotions de souffrance ne la hantaient plus. Tout semblait presque rentré dans l'ordre.

L'ennui, c'était que Rei savait à présent qu'il y avait des chances qu'elle n'atteigne pas ses 32 ans. Elle restait décidée à croire en la vie et à profiter du temps qui lui était donné, et peut-être que c'était cela qu'elle était censée faire.

Elle songea à l'image de Minako, brisée et en larmes sous la pluie, et fronça les sourcils.

Son inquiétude première allait vers la femme qu'elle aimait, et elle avait même considéré cesser leur relation durant les vacances avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais briser cette connexion entre elles et qu'elle ne pouvait abandonner et rendre les armes avant même d'avoir cherché à se battre.

Elle le devait à Usagi qui les avait tous sauvés, le devait à ses parents et à son grand-père, le devait à la vie elle-même.

Et avant tout, elle le devait à Minako.

Et elle se battrait. Elles se battraient ensemble, comme toujours.

Et elles ne seraient pas seules.

_


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

« Je te préviens, Rei Hino, si tu ne te réveilles pas rapidement… »

La menace était plate, mais l'espoir était là. Minako soupira et se prit le visage entre les mains. Elle devait se convaincre que sa compagne se réveillerait. Les médecins avaient dit que l'opération cardiaque s'était très bien passée. Minako avait choisi les meilleurs, bien sûr, et Ami avait fait en sorte que ses collègues se libèrent et acceptent de pratiquer l'opération.

Lorsque Rei lui avait parlé de sa vision tragique quelques années en arrière, elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Bien sûr Rei avait fait très attention à sa santé durant tout ce temps et Ami l'avait surveillée de très près. Et lorsque les premiers signes d'alerte étaient apparus quelques mois auparavant, elles n'avaient pas hésité.

Minako savait que le simple fait que Rei ait finalement choisi de lui parler de sa vision avait sans doute changé leur futur. Ca ne voulait pas dire que l'amour de sa vie n'était plus en danger de mort. Mais ça voulait sûrement dire que ce qu'elle avait vu ne se produirait pas.

Minako ne savait pas comment elle tiendrait sans Rei.

« Hey. »

Un petit sourire éclaira son visage quand la star en semi retraite leva la tête. Mamoru entra dans la chambre d'hôpital doucement. A 36 ans, le médecin généraliste était plus beau que jamais. Il rejoignit son amie et s'assit près d'elle, lui tendant le bébé de 1 an qu'il tenait.

« Elle voulait voir ses mamans, » informa t-il.

Minako sourit et prit la petite dans ses bras. Cela faisait quelques mois que Rei et elle avaient enfin pu adopter leur fille en Chine après des années d'hésitation et de procédures. Rei ne pouvant porter de bébé et un infime risque bien présent de transmettre une grave maladie à son enfant existant pour Minako, elles s'étaient finalement décidées pour l'adoption quand elles avaient découvert qu'elles avaient réellement envie d'agrandir leur famille.

« Coucou, Li Mei, » salua doucement Minako en souriant à sa fille. Le bébé piailla joyeusement. « Oh oui tu es heureuse. Maman aussi est très heureuse de te voir. » Minako serra la petite contre elle et leva les yeux vers le parrain de sa fille. « Je te remercie de la garder. Je sais qu'avec ChibiUsa et Hiroki tu as déjà beaucoup à faire, et que ça fait longtemps que tu attendais ces vacances… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, » rassura Mamoru en posant une main sur son bras. « Les enfants sont chez leur oncle pour l'après-midi. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien de la voir. »

« Merci, » sourit Minako, remerciant le ciel une énième fois pour tous ces merveilleux amis que la vie lui avait apporté.

La jeune femme se leva et fit quelques pas avec le bébé, s'émerveillant toujours du fait d'être mère. Ce fut cette petite partie d'elle qui était et serait toujours liée à Rei qui l'en avertit. Elle posa les yeux sur le lit pour voir sa compagne doucement se réveiller.

« Je vais chercher un médecin, » annonça Mamoru en quittant la chambre.

Minako s'approcha du lit, anticipation et joie lui serrant le ventre. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Rei et attendit que l'autre femme prenne conscience de ce qui l'entourait et pose les yeux sur elle et sur leur enfant.

« Hey, Reiko, » salua doucement Minako, sa voix tremblant malgré elle. « Bienvenue parmi nous. »

Rei cligna des yeux avec fatigue.

« Mina ? »

« Oui. L'opération s'est bien passée mais tu es restée inconsciente trois jours. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Groggy. Mais ça va, » murmura Rei. « Tu as l'air crevée. »

« Parce que tu crois que tu as l'air mieux ? » sourit Minako avant de doucement s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle posa le bébé contre elle, face à Rei. « Regarde qui est réveillée, Li Mei. »

Rei posa la main sur sa fille qui joua avec ses doigts avec un grand sourire lumineux.

« Ma ! »

« Hey, bébé. Comment tu vas ? Tu as l'air joyeuse, dis-moi, Li. »

« C'est parce que sa maman a enfin décidé d'ouvrir les yeux. »

Rei plongea son regard dans celui de Minako et sourit tendrement.

L'idole sut alors que tout irait bien à l'avenir pour leur famille.

_


	11. Fin Alternative

**Fin Alternative**

**Epilogue 2**

_Promets-moi que si ça arrive, tu vivras. Que tu continueras. Que tu retrouveras la joie. Promets-moi._

La mort était quelque chose d'étrange.

Quelque chose de froid. Quelque chose d'effrayant. Quelque chose d'inconnu et d'inévitable. Certains la recherchaient quand d'autres s'évertuaient à la fuir.

Minako Aino connaissait ces deux sentiments. Elle était aussi la seule personne au monde à connaître intimement la mort, car elle était la seule à en être revenue. Elle savait donc qu'elle n'était pas toujours inévitable.

Non, la mort ne l'était pas.

En revanche, le destin, lui, l'était. Insensible, injuste, glacé et incontournable.

Minako Aino, qui personnifiait la déesse de l'amour et de la lumière, n'avait dans le cœur et l'âme que haine et tourments. Elle haïssait la vie, haïssait l'injustice, et haïssait plus que tout le destin qui lui avait arraché la moitié d'elle-même malgré tous leurs efforts pour le modifier.

On ne modifiait pas le destin. On l'acceptait.

L'ennui était que Minako n'avait jamais été du genre à simplement accepter, à se plier à des règles qui ne lui convenaient aucunement.

Le soleil se couchait. Son mobile sonnait, encore et toujours. Comme souvent, elle n'y répondit pas et observa la lumière pâle embrasser les toits européens avant de s'éteindre.

Elle était comme cette lumière que le temps imperturbable effaçait lentement, si lentement que la conscience humaine ne pouvait s'en apercevoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle leva son verre, un toast amer et tremblant, but le reste de l'alcool et laissa le cristal se briser au sol à ses pieds.

Cela faisait un an jour pour jour que la vie lui avait arraché Rei.

Malgré sa vision, malgré leur prudence, elles n'avaient pu empêcher le destin de s'accomplir. On ne pouvait contrer son propre futur.

Alors quand Minako avait ressenti cette douleur immense et ce vide glacé l'envahir une année auparavant juste alors qu'elle retournait dans leur propriété, elle avait su avant même de passer la porte qu'elle arrivait trop tard. Elle avait trouvé Rei au sol de leur salon, et Rei n'avait plus jamais posé ses magnifiques yeux sur elle car ses yeux avaient été grands ouverts sur le vide, Rei ne lui avait plus jamais parlé car sa voix douce et chaude s'était éteinte avec elle, Rei ne l'avait plus jamais embrassée car ses lèvres s'étaient glacées et figées en même temps que son souffle.

Rei était morte malgré tout, et Minako vivait alors qu'elle aurait dû mourir à 14 ans. Parfois, dans ses pires instants de solitude, celle qui avait un jour été une idole se surprenait à songer qu'il aurait été mieux qu'elle reste morte. Et dans ces moments douloureux, elle se souvenait de ses 12 années partagées avec Rei, du bonheur et de la paix, de l'amour, et elle ne regrettait plus rien.

Mais avoir de nouveau à affronter la vie seule alors qu'enfin elle avait réussi à faire confiance et avait connu l'amour et la famille, se retrouver si violemment sans son âme sœur alors qu'elle avait expérimenté une telle osmose et un tel bonheur était le pire des châtiments possibles. Avoir à continuer sans Rei était un enfer de souffrance et de désespoir.

C'était impossible.

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Minako n'avait plus mis un pied au Japon depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté après avoir dit adieu à Rei. Ses amis essayaient toujours de la faire revenir parmi eux, de l'aider, de lui réapprendre le goût de vivre.

Minako ne s'en sentait pas la force, et alors que le temps avançait il emportait avec lui sa lumière, sa force, sa vie.

Et sans amour, sans lumière, l'enfant de Vénus ne pouvait survivre.

_Promets-moi._

« Pardonne-moi, Rei. »

_


End file.
